Fractured Life
by Sanashiya
Summary: Entre sa boutique sur le point de faire faillite et ses neveux qu'il se retrouve à élever après la mort de sa sœur, Thorin a vécu des jours meilleurs. Et ça ne s'arrange pas lorsqu'il rencontre Bilbo Baggins. Il n'a pas en plus besoin que l'amour vienne tout compliquer ! Non qu'il soit amoureux. Vraiment pas. Juste, euh... intrigué. Voilà. [Challenge UA du collectif NONAME!]
1. Never even told me his name

Me voilà avec une petite histoire du Hobbit que je publie pour le challenge **Univers Alternatif** de Juillet du **Collectif NONAME** , dont le but est de favoriser l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs ! N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre si vous le désirez, plus on est de fous moins y'a de riz (oui je SAIS, mais je ne résiste jamais à une blague sur la bouffe, aussi pourrie soit-elle), et on s'amuse comme des petits fous avec nos challenges. (Lien dans mes favoris.)

 **Fandom** : Le Hobbit  
 **Pairings** : Thorin/Bilbo, Dwalin/Dis, Dwalin/Nori (peut-être...?) ; Thorin  & Dwalin, Bilbo & Fili, Fili & Kili.  
 **Personnages** : Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dis (mentionnée), Gandalf, Balin, Bofur. Plein d'autres font des apparitions.  
 **Tags, pour faire comme sur AO3** : Romance, Slow Build, Angst au début, Humour ensuite, Oncle Thorin, Deuil, Bilbo est un peu un stalker, Thorin est un handicapé des sentiments, kids!Fili et Kili, méga-coïncidences, j'aime les clichés soyez prêts, musique à fond les ballons, je suis une geek des séries télé et ça se voit.

Note 1 : c'est une fic à chapitres. Que je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire. (Si vous me connaissez, vous savez ce que ça veut dire... DONNEZ-MOI MES COUPS DE PIED AU CUL!) Je vous promets de ne pas l'abandonner, quitte à mourir en l'écrivant. Quitte à finir de la publier dans dix ans.

Note 2 : Le titre " **Fractured Life** ", décidé après moult hésitations (je suis toujours une bille pour les titres), vient de l'album du même nom du groupe de rock britannique **Air Traffic**. J'ai bien envie d'utiliser les titres des chansons de l'album comme titres de chapitres mais ça signifierait qu'il n'y en aura que douze haha. Ou alors je change d'album en cours. On verra !

Note 3 : pour les gens qui ne sont pas familiers du fandom du Hobbit, Dis est la sœur de Thorin, la mère de Fili et Kili. (Elle n'apparaît pas dans les films.)

Note 4 : l'image que j'ai mis en couverture est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé cette histoire, parce que je voulais écrire un Thorin avec cette apparence là. Crédit : Evan (evankart sur deviantart, hobbit0125 ou Evankart sur tumblr).

 **EDIT :** Finalement j'utilise pas cette image parce que je suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit. **_MAIS_** , c'est très dommage si vous ne voyez pas à quoi il ressemble parce qu'il est trop beau. Tapez donc "Modern Thorin" sur google images, normalement c'est la touuute première image du lot (celle où il a les cheveux attachés et où il croise les bras dans un sweatshirt à capuche Hobbit). (Hein qu'il est beau?)

Note 5 : les histoires du Hobbit se passent généralement en Angleterre. Celle-ci se passe à Paris. BECAUSE I CAN.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

L'enterrement, comme pour se moquer du monde entier, avait eu lieu sous un soleil radieux. Le ciel bleu glacé de novembre s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre au dessus de leurs têtes, à peine tâché par quelques nuages, et les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement dans les arbres. Comme si tout était normal, comme si le monde ne venait pas de subir sa plus terrible perte. Dans le cimetière, les pieds gelés dans ses chaussures vernies trop petites pour lui, Thorin avait écouté leur chant hypocrite tandis que le cercueil de bois clair était descendu dans la fosse.

La cérémonie en elle-même, il s'en rappelait à peine – comme s'il avait envoyé un double astral à sa place, qui parviendrait à supporter l'épreuve mieux que lui. Même lorsqu'il était venu au pupitre pour l'oraison funèbre, sa conscience était restée comme anesthésiée. Il n'avait pas versé une larme. Il avait prononcé les paroles les unes après les autres, lu les phrases inscrites sur le papier sans en comprendre un traître mot, et il avait ensuite retrouvé sa place auprès de Kíli et Fíli au premier rang, le regard vide.

Fíli non plus n'avait pas pleuré. Kíli avait versé des torrents de larmes pour sa maman, tout comme Dwalin, Balin, et les autres, tous ses amis, et les amis de sa sœur, mais la douleur de Fíli, tout comme celle de Thorin, semblait au-delà de ça.

Après l'enterrement, tout le monde s'était séparé, et chacun était rentré chez soi, après quelques mots de réconfort adressés à la famille. Dwalin avait emmené les enfants, et Thorin s'était rendu chez Dís pour mettre en ordre les affaires de sa sœur.

C'était là qu'il avait craqué pour la première fois. Pas lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il y avait eu un accident, pas lorsque Fíli avait hurlé de douleur quand on lui avait dit que sa maman venait de mourir, ou qu'il avait fallu expliquer à Kíli parce qu'il n'avait pas compris que ça signifiait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, pas même lorsque le couvercle du cercueil s'était refermé sur le visage figé de Dís, encadré de ses cheveux noirs, habillée de sa plus belle robe, celle qu'elle avait mise lorsqu'ils avaient fêté les trente ans de Thorin – tout ça avait semblé bien trop irréel pour être vrai.

Mais là, dans cette maison, là où il venait tous les dimanches dîner avec sa sœur et ses neveux, et parfois les autres jours aussi, là où il venait regarder la télé lorsque la sienne était en panne, là où il entreposait ses guitares et ses vinyles parce qu'il n'avait «pas de place chez lui», là où il _vivait_ , plus encore que dans son propre appartement, c'était là que la sensation de perte s'était fait sentir pour la première fois. La maison était vide, Dís était partie pour ne plus jamais revenir, et Thorin avait enfin laissé ses larmes couler devant le tablier pendu au clou à côté de la cuisinière. Il restait de la vaisselle qui séchait à côté de l'évier, et la petite ardoise accrochée au mur annonçait " _rendez-vous dentiste Fíli 21 novembre 11h"_ , souligné deux fois en rouge.

Dís ne conduirait plus jamais Fíli chez le dentiste, ni à l'école, ni au tennis. Thorin avait annulé le rendez-vous. Fíli n'avait pas bondi de joie à l'idée de ne pas y aller, parce que la joie était un concept qui semblait perdu pour de bon, à présent. Dís l'avait emmené avec elle en partant.

Thorin se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour survivre aux jours qui avaient suivi l'enterrement. Comment il avait trouvé la force de régler toute la paperasse, de faire face aux notaires pour l'héritage, de mettre la maison en vente après accord de toutes les personnes concernées, de se battre contre le juge des tutelles pour la garde de ses neveux (d'accord, son salaire n'était pas mirobolant, et sa boutique de disques _risquait_ de faire faillite d'un jour à l'autre, mais tout de même, il était leur oncle!). Il avait également fallu changer les garçons d'école, car Dís habitait à l'autre bout de Paris, et avec son travail, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la route tous les matins et tous les soirs. Heureusement, le directeur de l'école primaire qui se trouvait au coin de sa rue, Gandalf Legris, s'était montré très compréhensif, et n'avait pas émis d'objection à inscrire les enfants en cours d'année.

Cependant, d'un certain point de vue, la montagne de responsabilités qui lui était tombée sur la tête du jour au lendemain l'avait empêché de passer trop de temps à ressasser son deuil – à présent que tout était réglé, ce n'était pas sa petite boutique de disques et sa dizaine de clients journaliers qui lui offraient beaucoup de distractions ; et c'était sans compter Dwalin.

Si Thorin avait déjà du mal à aller de l'avant lorsqu'il était seul, quand il était avec Dwalin, c'était comme s'il était continuellement en train de se noyer. Sous ses dehors de type bourru, avec ses tatouages sur le crâne, ses gros bras musclés et son regard d'assassin, Dwalin, son meilleur ami et associé, qui travaillait avec lui à la boutique (qui avait un nom, mais que tout le monde appelait "la boutique"), passait ses journées à pleurer. Il était en couple avec Dís depuis deux ans, et si Thorin était celui qui comprenait le mieux sa douleur, il n'empêchait que chaque seconde passée en sa présence lui donnait envie de se tirer (ou de _lui_ tirer) une balle dans la tête pour mettre fins à leurs souffrances mutuelles.

Les crises de larmes avaient fini par s'espacer, au bout de quelques semaines, mais Dwalin gardait le même regard hanté que celui que Thorin apercevait dans le miroir quand il levait les yeux vers son reflet. Amusant (ou pas) comme la vie pouvait être tranquille et heureuse un jour, et juste atroce le lendemain.

Les jours continuaient à se succéder, mais, tout comme celui de Dís, Thorin avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté.

.oOo.

Thorin "dézonait" souvent. C'était un terme que Dís avait commencé à employer la première, et à présent, tout son entourage avait repris l'expression à son compte. Ça pouvait lui arriver n'importe où, n'importe quand ; on était en train de lui parler, et subitement, son regard se faisait vague, et son esprit se déconnectait, et s'enfuyait Dieu sait où – et pouvait y rester perché très longtemps, lorsqu'on ne l'interrompait pas. Toute la famille avait hurlé de rire lorsque Dwalin avait filmé pendant cinq minutes avec son téléphone Thorin en plein dézonage dans un magasin, le regard dans le vide, une bouteille de lait à la main – et les passants qui lui jetaient de drôles de coups d'œil.

Sa tendance à dézoner avait au moins quadruplé depuis la mort de Dís, mais plus personne ne se moquait de lui, à présent.

Son dézonage se divisait en deux catégories. La première, dézonage total, consistait à stopper tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour partir gambader dans les vertes (ou plutôt noires, ces derniers temps) prairies du fin fond de son esprit. La deuxième, dézonage partiel, était bien plus dangereuse, en ce que seul son esprit se déconnectait – son corps continuait à agir comme si de rien n'était.

\- ATTENTION !

La main qui le tira par le bras le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et Thorin mit un temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer ; la voiture klaxonna avec fureur jusqu'au bout de la rue, et deux mains se resserrèrent autour de ses bras.

\- Vous allez bien ?!

Les deux mains appartenaient à un homme qui venait certainement de lui épargner, sinon une mort douloureuse, au moins quelques mois d'hôpital. Ils se tenaient au bord du trottoir, près de l'avenue, et Thorin se demanda ce qui était le pire : avoir failli traverser sans regarder, ou être arrivé dans cette avenue sans même s'en rappeler ? Il lui fallut un certain temps pour recouvrer ses esprits, aidé par son sauveur, qui le secoua comme un prunier quand il n'obtint pas de réponse.

\- Ça va ? répéta-t-il avec force. Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Thorin leva les yeux vers lui. L'homme n'était pas grand, mais il avait fait preuve d'une sacrée force en tirant Thorin vers le trottoir. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Ça va, répondit-il difficilement. Merci de... Désolé pour... tout ça.

Sans cet homme, il serait peut-être aux côtés de Dís en cet instant même – et bizarrement, l'idée ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû. Il commençait à nouveau à se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées quand l'homme s'exclama :

\- Vous m'avez fichu une de ces trouilles ! Vous auriez traversé, hein ?

\- Probable, répondit Thorin d'un ton laconique.

L'homme l'observa soudain avec une sorte d'attention un peu confuse, comme s'il se demandait si Thorin n'avait pas délibérément tenté de se jeter sous les roues de la voiture.

\- Non, répondit celui-ci avant que la question n'ait pu être formulée (peut-être qu'elle ne l'aurait même jamais été, mais il tenait tout de même à éclaircir le point). C'était absolument involontaire. Je... dézone souvent. Je suis un danger public. Ce n'était pas fait exprès. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, promis.

L'autre le regarda un instant, l'air de dire "je n'ai rien dit, moi", mais un petit sourire soulagé ne tarda pas à naître aux commissures de ses lèvres, et l'attention de Thorin se posa enfin sur lui pour de bon – il avait un joli sourire.

À bien y regarder, il n'avait rien de particulier, cet homme. Il était petit – ou plutôt, probablement de taille moyenne, mais pour Thorin, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, tout le monde était un peu petit – et vêtu d'un gilet et d'un manteau vert qui devaient avoir été à la mode dix ans plus tôt. Des boucles indomptées couleur miel encadraient un visage qui n'avait rien de spécial, à part peut-être sa douceur inhérente, et ses yeux sombres d'une couleur indéfinissable, à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le gris ; mais le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres sembla illuminer ses traits, et Thorin, en y regardant une deuxième fois, le trouva attirant.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, dit-il d'une voix douce.

La commotion qu'avait provoqué l'incident commença à se dissiper – les curieux reprirent leur marche en chuchotant furieusement entre eux, les voitures reprirent leur route après un dernier regard. Lorsque l'inconnu libéra les bras de Thorin, celui-ci eut l'impression de ressentir un froid – peut-être parce que ses mains étaient chaudes et qu'il ne portait qu'un sweat-shirt à capuche, ouvert sur un tee-shirt Aerosmith délavé, alors que la température de cette journée de fin novembre devait avoisiner les trois degrés. Dwalin gardait les garçons chez lui ce soir, et il était juste sorti s'acheter un pack de bière et commander dans la foulée une pizza pour la soirée – il ne savait même pas ce qu'il fichait dans cette putain d'avenue. Foutu dézonage.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda l'homme, l'air soucieux. Vous avez les lèvres toutes bleues.

Thorin passa distraitement sa main sur ses lèvres, sa barbe rêche frottant contre ses doigts – le vent glacial caressait son cou, jouait avec les deux tresses qui naissaient sur ses tempes et lui tombaient sous la clavicule, et se glissait sous le reste de ses longs cheveux attachés à la va-vite en queue de cheval par un élastique (rose, qui appartenait à Dís) ; et maintenant qu'il le réalisait, il mourait de froid.

\- Merde, grogna-t-il, complètement perdu. Je sais pas ce que je... Bordel, je...

Son expression de confusion dut probablement attirer la sympathie de son sauveur, qui posa à nouveau une main sur son bras, et demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Vous voulez venir boire un café, pour vous remettre un peu ?

Difficile de savoir si l'homme semblait sincèrement soucieux de son bien-être ou s'il voulait le garder sous la main pour le livrer ensuite aux services psychiatriques – mais son regard n'exprimait que de la bienveillance, dénuée de la pitié que Thorin lisait dans les regards de son entourage ces derniers temps, et sans réfléchir, il accepta. Il n'avait pas les garçons ce soir, puisqu'ils étaient chez Dwalin – il avait du temps.

\- D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

Le nouveau sourire que lui offrit l'homme agissait comme une ancre efficace pour le retenir dans la réalité, et l'inconnu répondit :

\- Je m'appelle Bilbo.

\- Thorin Oakenshield.

.oOo.

Rétrospectivement, Bilbo pouvait l'avoir invité à prendre un verre pour deux raisons possibles : a) il avait pitié de lui ; b) il avait envie de lui.

Ou peut-être les deux.

Toujours est-il qu'il se révéla une compagnie très agréable – ou plutôt, sans aller jusque là, il devait avoir senti que Thorin se trouvait au trente-sixième dessus, et qu'il était dans ses cordes de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Thorin ne mentionna pas sa sœur décédée, et Bilbo ne parla absolument pas de lui ; ils allèrent boire un café, qui se transforma vite en une bière, puis deux, puis quatre, et avant même que Thorin ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ; l'instant d'après, ils atterrissaient chez Bilbo (du moins, probablement, puisqu'en tout cas, ils n'étaient pas chez Thorin), et passaient la nuit ensemble.

C'était étrange. Thorin n'était pas comme ça – d'accord, il était gay et il n'en faisait pas une maladie (Dís, pourtant plus jeune que lui, l'avait grandement aidé à surmonter les épreuves qui avaient accompagné la découverte de sa sexualité), mais il n'en était quand même pas à sauter sur des inconnus pour leur faire l'amour. Ni à sauter sur les gens qui lui sauvaient la vie dans la rue. En fait, il n'était pas du genre à sauter sur les gens, point barre. Sa dernière relation datait de trois ans plus tôt, et depuis, à moitié par désintérêt, à moitié par flemme (et une petite troisième moitié par peur), sa vie sentimentale – ou sexuelle – s'était transformée en désert du Sahara.

Il ne voyait donc que deux raisons à sa conduite inhabituelle de ce soir-là : a) Bilbo lui plaisait ; b) il avait terriblement besoin de chaleur humaine.

Ou, c) il était beurré comme un coing. Aussi.

Les trois ne s'excluaient pas mutuellement, et lorsque Thorin se réveilla, le matin, dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit inconnu, en compagnie d'un homme qui, pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, restait toujours un inconnu, il ressentit une honte cuisante en repensant à la veille.

Bilbo dormait encore, le dos tourné à Thorin, seuls ses cheveux bouclés dépassant de la couverture, et Thorin fit la chose la plus détestable qu'il avait jamais faite de sa vie – il rassembla ses affaires et s'enfuit comme un voleur.

Il n'avait pas donné son numéro de portable à Bilbo, et n'avait pas pris le sien en échange – il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille (ce qui, en y repensant, était absolument dingue. Avait-il déjà couché _une fois_ avec quelqu'un dont il ignorait le nom de famille?). La seule chose qu'il savait de lui, c'était son adresse, et il l'avait quittée avec tellement de précipitation qu'il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir la retrouver. Il avait un bon 99,9% de chances de ne plus jamais revoir cet homme, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et qui avait essayé de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Presque deux semaines après leur rencontre, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'avoir abandonné au petit matin sans un mot se faisait toujours sentir – leur nuit ensemble avait été bonne (mieux que ça, même, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut), mais son attitude exécrable était suffisante pour entacher même ses meilleurs souvenirs de la soirée.

\- J'ai couché avec un type...

Ça valait la peine de le dire rien que pour voir la tête de Dwalin. Assis dans le canapé défraîchi à côté de lui, à regarder d'un air morose un vieil épisode de _Game of Thrones_ à la télé, il se tourna vers lui si vite qu'il manqua de s'en décrocher le cou.

\- QUOI ?! beugla-t-il.

\- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les gosses ! grinça Thorin.

Les enfants dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté – celle de Thorin, et lui qui servait accessoirement de salle de répétition, à lui et son groupe de rock (dont faisait partie Dwalin), avant qu'il ne récupère la garde de ses neveux – et il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie que l'un des deux les entende parler de _ça._

\- ...Quoi ? reprit Dwalin en chuchotant. Qui ?

\- Un inconnu que j'ai rencontré dans la rue.

Dwalin écarquilla les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis un mois, Thorin fut heureux de ne pas y lire le désespoir latent qui ne le quittait jamais d'ordinaire. Comme quoi, on sous-estimait toujours l'importance de parler de sa vie sexuelle à son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas ton style, remarqua Dwalin.

Thorin avait envie de lui répliquer sèchement : _c'est quoi, mon style ?_ – mais il se tut, parce que Dwalin avait raison. Ce n'était pas son style, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

\- Je sais. J'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai vraiment été horrible, en plus.

\- Merci pour les détails...

\- Pas dans ce sens-là, grogna Thorin, tout en réprimant l'envie de sourire devant la première tentative d'humour que faisait son ami depuis des semaines. J'ai quitté son appartement au petit matin comme un voleur. Je suis parti sans rien dire. Il a dû se demander quoi.

\- Ah...

\- Il m'avait sauvé la vie la veille. Et payé à boire. Beaucoup trop à boire, d'ailleurs. Il a tout payé, il disait que c'était pour lui. Il m'a emmené chez lui, on a couché ensemble...

\- Et tu t'es enfui comme un lapin aux premières heures du jour, pendant qu'il dormait.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu crains.

Ça, il en était bien conscient. Le pire de tout, c'était peut-être que pendant un court instant, Bilbo avait réussi à lui faire oublier tout le reste, le décès, les responsabilités, à quel point le monde était pourri depuis que la personne qu'il aimait le plus n'y était plus – et c'était comme ça qu'il le lui remerciait.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'en fout, cela dit, remarqua Dwalin. Peut-être que _lui_ , il a l'habitude de coucher avec un mec différent tous les soirs, et que c'est tombé sur toi ce jour-là.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Enfin, je ne le connais pas bien, et il n'a pas du tout parlé de lui, mais... il n'avait pas la tête.

\- La tête d'un type qui couche aux quatre vents ? Est-ce qu'il y a une tête pour ça ?

\- C'était pas juste ça, insista Thorin. C'était dans son attitude. S'il était habitué, il aurait eu de l'assurance, enfin je crois. Là, sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était mal à l'aise... Je ne sais pas. Ça avait l'air de faire aussi longtemps pour lui que pour moi. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais c'est ce que je me suis dit.

Dwalin haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Ah bon... Écoute, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Et puisque tu ne le reverras pas de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête dessus.

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de hausser les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait abordé le sujet, parce qu'il semblait évident que ce n'était pas ça qui allègerait le poids de culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules – mais le souvenir ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dwalin avait probablement raison. Il ne reverrait jamais Bilbo.

.oOo.

Il n'y avait sans doute pas de _bonne_ période pour mourir, mais Thorin était persuadé qu'il y en avait qui étaient plus horribles que d'autres : et mourir un mois et demi avant Noël, c'était loin d'être un cadeau – et pardon pour le jeu de mot.

Il savait bien que faire de l'humour (ou du moins, essayer), ne le mènerait à rien cette fois (ne le menait jamais à rien, en fait), parce que l'ampleur du crash qui se profilait s'annonçait titanesque. Thorin n'avait jamais été du genre à trop se faire de souci – autrement, il devrait commencer à s'inquiéter du fait de tenir une boutique de disques qui engrangeait plus de dépenses qu'elle ne rapportait de bénéfices – mais là, il n'arrivait pas à en fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le matin, dans le miroir, son reflet était pâle et défait, et la journée, au boulot, il se mettait même à dézoner devant les rares clients. Inutile de dire que ce n'était pas très bon pour le business – heureusement que Dwalin était là pour prendre les choses en main quand Thorin en était incapable.

Toutefois, il pressentait que même l'aide de Dwalin, cette fois, ne les aiderait pas à surmonter cette épreuve indemnes.

Fíli et Kíli l'inquiétaient. Thorin était un bon oncle, du moins, il le croyait, mais c'était ce qu'il était, un _oncle_ – il n'était pas leur parent. Leur père avait disparu de la circulation lorsque Kíli avait un an, et Fíli cinq ans. À présent, les enfants avaient six et dix ans, et si perdre sa mère était difficile à tout âge, Thorin supposait que ça devait l'être encore plus lorsqu'on était si jeune. Il aurait voulu les soutenir, les réconforter, et s'en trouvait profondément incapable. Il ne savait pas trouver les mots. Il adorait ses neveux du fond du cœur, mais il ne savait pas quoi leur dire pour apaiser leur peine – il n'arrivait déjà même pas à apaiser la sienne !

Près d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Dís, et la situation était loin d'être parfaite. Kíli avait perdu le sourire, et Fíli avait carrément perdu la parole. Lorsque Thorin les avait changés d'école (il avait bien fallu), il avait craint le pire. Fíli n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis la mort de sa mère, et Thorin s'attendait à de sévères conséquences du côté éducatif. Il était allé voir le directeur de l'école primaire, Gandalf Legris, et lui avait expliqué tant bien que mal la situation. _Leurs parents sont décédés, je suis leur oncle, ils vivent avec moi, Fíli ne parle plus..._

Gandalf s'était montré extrêmement compréhensif et avait semblé prendre à cœur l'avenir des deux jeunes garçons. Il avait assuré à Thorin de ne pas s'en faire, et même si Thorin avait _dix milliards_ de raisons de s'en faire, les paroles de Gandalf avait quelque peu apaisé l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Thorin s'attendait sincèrement à être convoqué à l'école dans les jours suivant l'inscription pour qu'on lui dise que finalement, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et qu'il fallait trouver une autre solution. À sa grande surprise, il ne s'était rien passé. Fíli et Kíli avaient semblé s'adapter tant bien que mal à leur nouvelle école. L'appartement de Thorin et sa boutique de disques étaient situés dans deux rues adjacentes, et l'école se trouvait pile à l'embranchement de ces deux rues, ce qui était extrêmement pratique. Lorsqu'ils terminaient leurs cours, Fíli et Kíli se dirigeaient main dans la main vers le magasin de disques, où ils prenaient leur goûter dans l'arrière-boutique et faisaient leurs devoirs, parfois aidés de Dwalin lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de clients, puis Thorin les mettait devant un dessin animé qu'ils regardaient jusqu'au moment où ils fermaient la boutique, à dix-neuf heures.

Ils remontaient ensuite les deux petites rues, rentraient à l'appartement, les garçons prenaient leur bain sous la supervision de Dwalin pendant que Thorin préparait à manger (ou l'inverse), Kíli parlait de sa journée, de ses copains et de sa maîtresse d'école, miss Tauriel, parfois en souriant, mais sans jamais l'enthousiasme qui ne le quittait pas avant la mort de sa mère, et Fíli restait silencieux, mangeait toute son assiette comme un grand et allait la ranger dans le lave-vaisselle ensuite avant de quitter la table. Kíli ne tardait pas à le rejoindre dans leur chambre (ou plutôt celle de Thorin, qu'il leur avait laissée quand les garçons avaient emménagé), où ils avaient le droit de lire ou de jouer à la Nintendo jusqu'à neuf heures, puis l'un des deux adultes – généralement Thorin – venait leur dire de se coucher et leur lisait une histoire.

Ensuite, Dwalin et lui regardaient la télé un moment, et parfois, Dwalin rentrait chez lui – parfois pas. Il restait de plus en plus souvent dormir chez Thorin, ces derniers temps, et Thorin, qui de toute façon ne s'habituait pas à dormir seul dans un lit double depuis que son ex petit-ami l'avait quitté, le laissait occuper l'autre moitié du clic-clac du salon. Parfois, Dwalin emmenait les garçons passer la soirée chez lui, pour les changer un peu d'air (malgré le fait qu'il passe tout son temps chez Thorin, son appartement à lui était plus grand et plus confortable), et Thorin appréciait la solitude pendant dix minutes, avant d'avoir l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou.

Quand il y pensait, ils avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre qui n'était pas trop mauvais, entre l'école, la boutique de disques, les repas (il avait fallu que Thorin ressorte du placard un vieux bouquin de cuisine poussiéreux, offert par Dís au moins dix ans auparavant, car il ne pouvait pas commander des pizzas tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas?), mais le tout semblait encore tellement fragile, tellement branlant, que c'en était risible.

Souvent, la nuit, il entrait dans la chambre des garçons pour les regarder dormir, et se sentait presque écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités. Il n'était pas préparé à ça – il n'était pas préparé à devoir subitement prendre soin de deux petits garçons qui avaient terriblement besoin de leur mère, et l'angoisse d'échouer le prenait tellement à la gorge qu'il avait l'impression d'être incapable de respirer. Il prenait comme un échec personnel le silence de Fíli, et la mort du rire de Kíli, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour les aider.

Il avait songé à consulter un psy, mais il avait peur que l'idée ne rebute les enfants – elle ne lui plaisait déjà pas trop à lui, c'était dire. Mais les jours jusqu'à Noël diminuaient, et Thorin vivait dans l'angoisse permanente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Noël ? demanda-t-il à Dwalin, à peine une semaine avant la maudite fête. Je ne sais pas ce qui sera le pire : le fêter, ou ne pas le fêter ?

Ils n'avaient pas installé de sapin, et les garçons ne l'avaient pas réclamé, mais il était toujours temps de le faire si Dwalin décidait qu'il fallait le fêter. Son meilleur ami, toutefois, semblait aussi perdu que lui.

\- Je voudrais passer du 23 décembre au 2 janvier directement, grogna-t-il. Je sais pas. Quoi qu'on fasse, ça ne pourra pas être génial. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux faire une fête minable que pas de fête du tout. Est-ce qu'ils croient encore au père Noël, d'ailleurs ?

\- Kíli, oui. Fíli, je ne crois pas.

\- Bon, ben la question est réglée, alors. Si le père Noël ne passe pas cette année, Kíli croira que c'est à cause de la mort de sa mère, et ça empirera encore plus les choses.

\- J'aimerais bien les emmener ailleurs, fit remarquer Thorin, songeur. Quelque part où ils pourraient changer d'air. On a toujours fait Noël chez Dís. Ça va être à se tirer une balle si on le fait ici, ou chez toi.

\- Peut-être, mais si tu veux partir, il faut réserver quelque chose, et une semaine avant, c'est pas gagné. D'autant qu'on est tous dans le rouge. On n'aura jamais de quoi se payer un chalet à la neige.

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit Thorin avec un geste de la main. Je voulais juste dire... Oh, je sais pas. Louer une petite maison en Bretagne pendant une semaine, au bord de la mer. Qui va en Bretagne en décembre, d'abord ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose de pas trop cher. Juste de quoi les changer un peu...

\- J'ai un cousin médecin qui a une résidence secondaire en Bretagne, dit Dwalin, l'air pensif. Je pourrais lui demander. On sait jamais.

Contacté le lendemain 19 décembre, vendredi des vacances, Óin, le cousin de Dwalin, assura que ça ne posait absolument aucun problème de leur laisser sa maison pour une semaine. Il refusa même catégoriquement d'entendre parler de frais de location, sans doute dans un geste de pitié par rapport à la disparition récente de la petite amie de Dwalin, et passa le jour même à la boutique de disques pour leur laisser les clés. Thorin ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si facile.

\- Faudra payer l'essence, remarqua-t-il, mais tant pis, on peut bien se le permettre. Les garçons seront contents de changer d'air.

\- Ouais. Parlons organisation, maintenant, répondit Dwalin. On part demain matin. Je te suggère qu'on ferme la boutique plus tôt ce soir, et tu vas chercher les mioches à l'école pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle pendant que je commence à préparer les bagages à l'appartement. T'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je comptais garder la boutique ouverte du lundi 22 au mercredi 24, mais de toute façon, les gens ont déjà fait la plupart de leurs achats de Noël...

 _Et plus personne n'achète de CD de toute façon, grâce au téléchargement_ – se fit-il mentalement la réflexion. Son business coulait déjà, et ce n'était pas trois jours travaillés de plus ou de moins qui changeraient la donne.

Pour lui donner raison, personne ne fit son apparition dans la boutique cet après-midi là, et Thorin passa son temps à lire des vieux Lucky Luke derrière la caisse, tout en se faisant une rétrospective de tous les albums de Led Zeppelin, les uns après les autres, tandis que Dwalin était rentré à l'appartement pour faire les valises. À cinq heures moins dix, Thorin ferma la boutique, et remonta la rue pour aller se planter devant le grillage de l'école primaire, où attendaient d'autres parents.

C'était la première fois que Thorin venait chercher ses neveux à l'école depuis qu'ils y étaient inscrits. Il leur avait montré le chemin la première fois, et comme on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était compliqué, ni particulièrement dangereux, les deux rues de son appartement et de sa boutique étant piétonnes, Kíli, de sa petite voix fluette, lui avait assuré qu'ils s'en sortiraient parfaitement bien tout seuls, merci beaucoup. Thorin en aurait ri – si le rire n'avait pas été si loin de lui, à cette époque-là.

Il avait fait confiance à ses neveux, et n'avait jamais eu de problème jusqu'ici. Les garçons terminaient l'école à cinq heures, et à cinq heures cinq montre en main, ils le retrouvaient invariablement dans la boutique – Thorin étant réticent à l'idée de les laisser seuls dans l'appartement pendant qu'il travaillait.

Par conséquent, il n'était jamais venu à une seule de leurs sorties d'école, et attendait avec une sorte d'impatience le moment où les garçons l'apercevraient – et plus encore celui où il leur annoncerait qu'ils partaient le lendemain matin. Et pour fêter tout ça, ils commanderaient des pizzas ce soir-là. Bombance !

Les élèves commencèrent les uns après les autres à sortir de l'école en poussant de grands cris, et Fíli et Kíli ne tardèrent pas à apparaître au portail à leur tour, main dans la main comme toujours.

\- Tonton Thorin ! s'exclama Kíli, le remarquant aussitôt (ce qui n'était pas dur, puisqu'il dominait d'une tête le reste de la foule), avant de se précipiter vers lui et de se jeter dans ses bras.

Fíli eut une réaction évidemment plus mesurée, mais il semblait agréablement surpris de découvrir son oncle qui les attendait, et sans un mot, il l'observa d'un air interrogateur, traduit en mots par son petit frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Thorin eut un sourire de conspirateur, et s'agenouilla pour arriver à leur hauteur, ébouriffant la tête blonde de Fíli et les boucles sombres de Kíli.

\- J'ai une surprise pour vous, les garçons. Demain, on...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'en levant les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Fíli, il découvrit une silhouette qui se tenait debout à côté du portail. Une silhouette de taille moyenne, habillée d'un cardigan qui s'inventait pas, et dont les boucles de miel attrapaient les derniers rayons du jour. Une silhouette dont il avait souvent pensé au propriétaire ces derniers temps, et toujours avec l'impression d'être attiré par un gouffre sans fond de culpabilité.

Il se releva d'un bond, persuadé que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, mais non – Bilbo se tenait là, devant le portail, le regard posé sur Thorin, et ce dernier put lire dans son expression le reflet de sa propre stupéfaction. Que faisait-il là ? Il attendait un enfant ? Son enfant ?

Alors, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps (du moins en sa présence), Fíli, qui semblait avoir remarqué où se portait son attention, prit la parole.

\- C'est mon instituteur, dit-il à voix basse. Bilbo Baggins.

Et Thorin, qui pensait surprendre ses neveux, se retrouva être celui en train de vivre le choc de sa vie.

.oOo.

TBC.

.oOo.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

A bientôt !


	2. Empty Space

Salut à tous ! Merciiii, merci pour vos reviews, Aku, Zazaaaah (doublement merci!), Aliena, Flo'w, Valkyrie, Clelia, Linsy, Erika, Melusine, Amelia, Julindy, Dame Marianne, Chocolas, Glasgow, Nekonya-Myu, Ansofi ! Merci infiniment aussi pour vos favoris et vos follows, vous êtes le fromage de ma vie. (Et ça en dit long sur mon amour pour vous.)

Je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu ! Votre enthousiasme m'a tellement motivée que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous filer le deuxième chapitre.

(Oh ! Aussi, le titre du premier chapitre est une variation de "Never Even Told Me Her Name", piste 8 de l'album Fractured Life d' **Air Traffic** , et ce titre, "Empty Space", est la piste 5 (pardon, la _géniale_ piste 5) du même album).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

.oOo.

\- Je te trouve bien silencieux.

Ils étaient assis dans le canapé du salon, une bière fraîche à la main, tandis que les garçons découvraient avec des cris de ravissement les pièces de la maison – ou plutôt l'énorme maison, fallait-il préciser. L'énorme _géniale_ maison. Le petit village perdu de Landéda n'avait pas été simple à trouver, mais lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la propriété, avec la mer _littéralement_ au bout du jardin, et l'imposante demeure – en vérité, le terme de _petit manoir_ lui rendait un peu plus justice – toute la fatigue de leurs six heures de voyage s'était évanouie.

Les garçons s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur avec un cri de guerre, plus heureux que Thorin ne les avait vus depuis la mort de Dís, et il n'avait absolument pas regretté de les avoir emmenés ici. Et quelque part, les voir heureux le rendait heureux, lui aussi. Si ce n'était...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dwalin.

Le problème, quand on avait un meilleur ami qui vous connaissait aussi bien que Dwalin connaissait Thorin, c'était que l'espoir de garder quelque chose pour soi était complètement illusoire. Au moins, Dwalin avait eu la délicatesse d'attendre que les garçons soient trop loin pour les entendre, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant.

Avec un énorme soupir, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le moelleux canapé, contemplant les ornementations du plafond et du lustre au dessus de sa tête avec une expression dépitée.

\- Bilbo.

\- Le type avec qui t'as couché ?

\- Chut !

Les garçons n'étaient pas à portée de voix, mais mieux valait tout de même prendre quelques précautions.

\- Ouais, lui.

\- Eh ben ?

Thorin grinça des dents.

 _Eh bien, je l'ai revu. De loin. Parce que (et me connaissant, c'était évident que ça finirait comme ça), dès que je l'ai aperçu, j'ai été pris d'une trouille monstrueuse et d'une culpabilité sans fin, j'ai pris les gamins et je me suis tiré sans un mot. Glorieux._

Ce qui n'avait rien fait pour apaiser sa culpabilité, bien évidemment. Encore pire. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de Bilbo quand il l'avait aperçu, mais une chose était certaine : ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de la joie.

Oh, bon sang. Il était atrocement con. _Doublement_ con.

\- Thorin ! s'exclama Dwalin en claquant des doigts. Reviens avec nous !

Merde – voilà qu'il recommençait à dézoner. Il prit une longue gorgée de bière fraîche – béni soit Óin d'en avoir laissé dans le frigo du garage – et inspira profondément, pour trouver le courage de lâcher la phrase.

\- ...C'est l'instituteur de Fíli.

\- ...Oh, merde.

Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Et alors ? Tu lui as parlé ?

\- À ton avis ? J'ai pris les garçons et je me suis tiré.

Oh, Dís devait _tellement_ se foutre de lui, où qu'elle soit en ce moment. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Dwalin serra les lèvres pendant un instant, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, devant les yeux écarquillés de Thorin – qui (et c'était ça le pire) ne pouvait décemment pas engueuler son meilleur ami de _rire_ alors que ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il souriait à peine.

Tant pis – c'était à ses dépens, mais après tout, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait _vraiment_ agi comme un crétin.

\- T'avoueras que c'est quand même pas glorieux, pouffa Dwalin. L'instit' de Fíli ! Je rêve !

\- Je suis maudit par le karma, grommela Thorin.

Il regretta instantanément d'avoir prononcé la phrase lorsque le rire de Dwalin s'atténua – ils se rappelaient tous les deux très bien de la dernière fois que le karma leur avait joué un tour de merde – mais Dwalin ne sembla pas s'assombrir pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Si encore, on n'avait que... (il jeta un regard rapide pour s'assurer que les enfants n'étaient pas là, et continua) que couché ensemble. Mais avec toutes les circonstances aggravantes que je me trimballe, je vois pas bien ce que je peux faire.

\- Je rêve... T'imagines les réunions parent-prof ? gloussa Dwalin. Je _paierais_ pour assister à ça.

\- Je _paierais_ pour ne pas y aller, rétorqua Thorin sombrement.

Heureusement pour lui, la conversation fut interrompue par les deux garçons, qui débarquèrent dans le salon juste après, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour Kíli, et un petit sourire bien moins éclatant pour Fíli, mais déjà bien suffisant de sa part.

Le choc, dans tout ça, c'était aussi d'avoir à nouveau entendu Fíli parler. Il n'avait pas réitéré l'opération depuis qu'ils étaient partis, mais malgré le contenu de ses mots, qui l'avait frappé en pleine tête comme un palet de hockey lancé à toute allure, le simple fait qu'il _ait parlé_ avait semblé alléger son cœur d'un poids dont il ne soupçonnait pas la lourdeur avant d'en être débarrassé. Si Fíli avait parlé, il recommencerait, tôt ou tard. On lui avait dit que ça finirait bien par arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais Thorin avait craint de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait pour ça – comme s'il était personnellement responsable de son mutisme.

Visiblement, non.

Kíli aussi semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa nature enjouée lorsque Thorin leur avait annoncé qu'ils partaient en vacances. Ce soir-là, le vendredi avant le départ, malgré le fait que l'esprit de Thorin avait continué à repasser en boucle la rencontre inopinée avec Bilbo, ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Ils avaient regardé Le Roi Lion en mangeant des pizzas, leurs valises prêtes à embarquer, grâce aux bons soins de Dwalin, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Thorin avait eu le sentiment d'être à sa place, dans une vraie famille.

\- Fíli et moi, on veut prendre la chambre bleue ! s'exclama Kíli d'un ton plein d'autorité qui fit sourire les deux adultes. La chambre verte est jolie aussi, mais on préfère la bleue.

\- Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas les deux ? demanda Thorin. Kíli, tu prends la chambre verte, et Fíli, tu prends la bleue. Demain, vous échangerez.

\- Non, on veut dormir ensemble ! répondit Kíli d'un ton indigné.

Fíli leva au ciel, comme s'il demandait à son petit frère de ne pas parler en son nom, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, et Thorin hocha les épaules.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

\- Et on veut un sapin ! ajouta Kíli. Sinon le père Noël ne saura pas où poser ses cadeaux.

\- Très juste, fit remarquer Dwalin. On ira en acheter un demain.

Ils avaient déjà acheté une montagne de cadeaux pour les enfants en ville, qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux dans les bagages. Thorin était bien conscient que ça ne risquait pas de leur faire oublier Dís, mais mieux valait essayer et rater que ne pas essayer du tout.

\- On ira aussi faire les courses pour remplir le frigo, déclara Thorin, mais ce soir, comme il n'y a rien à manger, on ira au restaurant, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Une crêperie ?

Même Fíli ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie à la proposition, et Kíli se jeta carrément au cou de son oncle, qui le serra contre lui avec un sourire. Ce Noël ne serait pas terrible, mais il ne serait peut-être pas aussi atroce que Thorin l'avait imaginé.

.oOo.

Les jours, qui s'étaient jusque là toujours étirés à l'infini, semblèrent subitement beaucoup plus courts, en Bretagne. Après une crêperie qui les avait tous laissés repus et avec une sensation de bien-être qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti depuis des semaines, les quatre garçons passèrent tranquillement leur première nuit au Manoir – comme Thorin avait décidé de l'appeler. Le lendemain matin, il était allé acheter des croissants et des pains au chocolat pour le petit déjeuner, et Kíli avait hurlé de joie en découvrant l'odorant sachet sur le comptoir dans la cuisine – il vouait une véritable adoration aux petits pains au chocolat.

Après le déjeuner, ils étaient partis choisir sapin, boules et guirlandes, et les garçons avaient passé l'après-midi à décorer l'arbre, tandis que Dwalin emballait en secret leurs cadeaux dans une autre partie de la maison. Puis ils étaient allés faire une promenade sur la plage qui bordait la propriété, Kíli s'était mouillé les jambes dans la mer jusqu'aux cuisses, et il avait regagné la maison en slip en claquant des dents sous les rires des autres – même de Fíli – et les enfants s'étaient changés pendant que Thorin leur préparait un chocolat chaud et un goûter.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Dís, Thorin eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas en train d'échouer misérablement à élever ses neveux – pour la première fois, il se sentit relativement satisfait de la façon dont il s'occupait d'eux. La sensation disparaîtrait certainement avant même qu'ils ne regagnent son petit appartement mal rangé, à peine décoré et trop petit pour trois personnes (voire quatre la majorité du temps) ; mais pour l'instant, il était presque heureux. Assez pour oublier Bilbo Baggins, et _presque_ assez pour songer à la mort de Dís sans éprouver la sensation habituelle d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine. _Presque._

Ayant découvert des jeux de société dans un placard, ils jouèrent chaque soir au Monopoly, Tabou, et au reste, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du coucher pour Fíli et Kíli – et lorsque Fíli, la veille de Noël, lui murmura d'une toute petite voix "Bonne nuit" lorsque Thorin se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, il eut l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir le seul cadeau de Noël dont il avait vraiment besoin. Ému, il caressa longuement les cheveux dorés de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Fíli s'était déjà endormi. Ces vacances n'avaient vraiment pas été une mauvaise idée.

Kíli se réveilla en premier le jour de Noël, mais ne resta pas seul debout très longtemps – son cri strident quand il découvrit les cadeaux au pied du sapin réveilla tous les autres occupants du Manoir, et Fíli se précipita à son tour pour ouvrir les siens. Thorin, qui ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'enthousiasme de leur part, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bêtement soulagé.

\- Ouaiiis ! s'exclama Kíli en brandissant un de ses cadeaux. Un kit de chimie ! Je vais pouvoir faire des potions magiques !

Fíli, de son côté, avait déballé ses cadeaux, tout aussi variés que ceux de Kíli, et regardait à présent ses nouveaux livres avec une sorte de déférence. Thorin manqua de s'étrangler lorsque le garçon se dirigea vers lui pour lui faire un câlin inattendu, silencieux mais bienvenu – et surtout extrêmement long. Il sentit les épaules de Fíli trembler contre ses bras, et comprit que ce n'était pas juste un câlin de remerciements. Dís lui manquait, et bon dieu, Thorin savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsque Fíli le lâcha enfin, ses yeux brillaient peut-être un peu trop pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelques larmes là-dessous, mais il souriait faiblement, et c'était suffisant.

Les enfants furent ensuite envoyés se laver et s'habiller, et ils eurent la matinée pour jouer avec leurs cadeaux avant le repas de Noël – qui consistait en une montagne de hamburgers faits maison, parce que c'était ce que Kíli avait réclamé à grands cris quand Thorin avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient manger pour Noël, et Fíli avait approuvé en hochant la tête ; et comme tout le but de l'opération était de leur faire plaisir (et que les hamburgers maison de Thorin était une tuerie dont il n'était pas peu fier de toute façon), il avait accepté. Toutefois, il avait quand même acheté du foie gras et une petite bouteille de champagne pour lui et Dwalin, histoire de célébrer le peu qu'il y avait à célébrer – l'idée de le boire sans Dís était terrifiante, mais s'il fallait supprimer de sa vie tout ce qui se rapportait à elle, autant carrément aller s'enfermer dans un bunker, avait-il songé.

Bref, compte tenu des circonstances, Thorin fut immensément soulagé de constater, une fois le soir venu et les neveux couchés, que la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Ça n'avait pas été aussi festif que lorsque Dís était là, et ils avaient eu des passages à vide évidents, mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup mieux tenu le coup que Thorin ne s'y attendait.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas si désespéré, après tout.

.oOo.

Les vacances de Noël furent une parenthèse, sinon agréable, du moins bienvenue, et Thorin regretta de devoir abandonner le Manoir pour revenir à son minable appartement. Il se disait régulièrement qu'avec deux garçons à charge, à présent, il aurait peut-être fallu qu'il déménage pour un endroit plus grand, mais l'état de ses finances était tellement critique qu'il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Les garçons ne s'en plaignaient pas, mais Thorin n'avait pas l'impression de faire ce qui était dans leur meilleur intérêt.

Dwalin avait proposé de les prendre plus souvent chez lui, et l'idée n'aurait peut-être pas été mauvaise en soi, mais il habitait avec son grand frère Balin, et Thorin n'aimait pas l'idée de transférer sa charge sur d'autres épaules – Balin avait déjà tellement fait pour eux. Étant l'aîné de leur groupe d'amis, il avait toujours été celui dont on cherchait le conseil, et Thorin avait largement profité de son aide quand il avait fallu se plonger dans la paperasse qui avait résulté du décès de Dís.

Balin avait décrété qu'ils feraient une fête pour le réveillon du Nouvel An, et Dwalin n'avait pas protesté – il avait beau avoir un sale caractère, Balin était la seule personne à qui il n'arrivait pas à dire non. Thorin, une fois rentré à l'appartement, avait demandé aux garçons s'ils avaient envie d'y aller, et ils s'étaient montrés suffisamment enthousiastes pour que Thorin accepte l'invitation.

Le jour du réveillon, alors qu'il s'habillait devant le miroir, tentant désespérément d'avoir l'air présentable avec son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche, sa cravate noire et ses cheveux noués en tresse dans son dos, Thorin fut pris de l'envie dévorante de rester à la maison ce soir-là, et de regarder de vieux films en mangeant des chips. Il ne voulait pas faire la fête, pas ce soir. Il n'avait jamais été très fêtard, au fond, il préférait les soirées tranquilles passées avec ses amis à boire un verre dans un bar depuis ses vingt-cinq ans au moins, mais là, avec le souvenir de Dís qui planait dans sa mémoire, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Tout comme Noël, qu'ils faisaient en famille, il avait l'habitude de passer le réveillon avec Dís, puisqu'ils avaient les mêmes amis, et Thorin savait d'avance que le trou creusé par son absence paraîtrait encore plus grand ce soir.

Lorsque Thorin arriva chez Balin avec les enfants, il essayait désespérément d'afficher un air normal alors que le gouffre qui s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine menaçait de l'engloutir à chaque seconde. Heureusement, ses amis étaient là, et Thorin, qui ne les avait pas vus depuis l'enterrement – entièrement de sa faute, puisqu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de les contacter – fut heureux de les retrouver. Ils n'étaient pas tous là, mais il y avait surtout Bofur et Nori, qui faisaient partie du groupe de rock que lui et Dwalin avaient monté quelques années auparavant. Dís en ayant fait partie en tant que violoniste et chanteuse, le groupe ne s'était évidemment plus réuni depuis sa mort – Thorin pouvait à peine supporter l'idée de faire de la musique sans elle. Déjà, dans sa boutique, il y avait quelques albums qu'il ne passait plus parce qu'ils lui rappelaient trop sa sœur – c'était dur d'écouter certaines chansons de Nine Inch Nails, et l'album _OK Computer_ de Radiohead et l'intégrale de Lou Reed étaient carrément perdus pour lui à jamais.

Nori et Bofur l'accueillirent en le serrant dans leur bras avec affection, et Thorin se fustigea mentalement de les avoir laissés tomber (il n'y avait pas d'autre terme) pendant les deux derniers mois. Il avait des circonstances atténuantes, c'était un fait, mais maintenant qu'il les revoyait, Thorin réalisait à quel point ses deux amis lui avaient manqué.

Nori avait emmené avec lui son petit frère Ori, qui avait un an de plus que Kíli, et les trois garçons se regroupèrent instantanément pour ne plus se quitter. Bofur, lui, était venu avec son grand frère Bombur, qui adorait cuisiner, et en conséquence avait préparé et ramené avec lui la plupart des plats qui se trouvaient sur la table. Balin avait également invité son cousin Glóin, frère d'Óin, et également banquier de Thorin, qui était venu avec son fils Gimli, quatre ans, que Fíli et Kíli ne connaissaient pas bien, mais qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à inclure dans leurs jeux. Thorin n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de rencontrer son banquier au réveillon du Nouvel An, mais l'homme ne lui fit pas de remarque sur ses comptes qui étaient plus souvent en dessous de zéro qu'au dessus, et se montra plus amical que Thorin ne l'avait jamais vu (dieu veuille qu'il le soit aussi quand Thorin viendrait lui demander un prêt pour sauver sa boutique...). Et aussi, contre toute attente, il y avait, parmi les invités de Balin, Gandalf Legris, le directeur de l'école de Fíli et Kíli.

\- Gandalf ! s'exclama Thorin en le voyant.

\- Mon cher Thorin, lui dit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureux de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

Amusant comme cette petite question inoffensive était devenue piège, depuis la mort de Dís. Thorin n'allait jamais bien (comment était-ce possible, quand on vivait avec un gouffre dans la poitrine en permanence ?) mais selon l'interlocuteur, les réponses à cette question variaient. Il réservait les "très bien" aux inconnus, et les "ça va pas fort" aux amis seulement, mais Gandalf s'était montré assez bienveillant envers lui pour qu'il accepte de se montrer relativement sincère.

\- Comme-ci comme-ça, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Comment se passe la vie avec vos neveux ?

\- Il y a des hauts et des bas. Plus que bas que de hauts, pour être sincère, admit-il, mais on s'en sort. Enfin, je crois. Comment se débrouillent-ils à l'école ? Ils ne causent pas trop de problèmes ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Gandalf avec un rire profond. Miss Tauriel, la maîtresse de Kíli, m'assure qu'il est un régal absolu, bien qu'il ait une certaine tendance à discuter avec son voisin, visiblement. Fíli n'a pas ce problème ( _et pour cause,_ songea Thorin en serrant les dents), mais son maître, M. Baggins, m'assure qu'il est l'un des élèves les plus brillants qu'il ait jamais eu et que son mutisme ne l'empêche pas d'exceller.

Ah. Oui. M. Baggins. Oh, il ne l'avait pas oublié – il l'avait juste commodément refourgué au fond de ses souvenirs, et pour être honnête, aurait bien aimé qu'il y reste, ce qui semblait toutefois nettement compromis.

\- Tant mieux, je suis soulagé, répondit Thorin prudemment.

Il hésitait à poser des questions sur Bilbo, mais Gandalf, avec sa vivacité d'esprit, y verrait peut-être plus que Thorin ne voulait lui en montrer.

\- Si vous êtes vraiment inquiet – quoi qu'il n'y ait pas de raison de l'être, je vous l'assure – vous pouvez toujours demander un rendez-vous avec les instituteurs de Fíli et Kíli. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de vous accorder un peu de leur temps pour discuter de vos neveux. Voulez-vous que j'arrange une rencontre ?

\- Oh, non, ne vous embêtez pas, se hâta de répliquer Thorin. J'ai toute confiance en vous, Gandalf, et j'ose espérer que si quelque chose n'allait pas avec mes neveux, vous me le diriez aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Gandalf aussitôt. Soyez rassuré là-dessus.

Puis la conversation changea de sujet, et c'était sans doute pour le mieux, songea Thorin – moins il aurait à entendre parler de Bilbo, mieux ça vaudrait. Son exécrable conduite avec l'instituteur de Fíli lui restait plantée comme une épine dans le pied, et chaque fois que son nom était cité, il ressentait la douloureuse morsure de la culpabilité. Il se dépêcha d'aller noyer un peu sa sobriété trop prononcée dans un verre de punch.

Somme toute, la soirée ne se passa pas trop mal ; les garçons, et c'était le plus important, semblaient s'amuser, et Thorin, l'esprit doucement anesthésié par le délicieux punch aux fruits et aux épices préparé par Bombur, parvint à ne pas trop penser à Dís et à Bilbo, et à ne pas dézoner trop fréquemment (ce qu'il faisait souvent en soirée, à son grand désarroi). Une fois les garçons endormis tous les quatre dans le grand canapé du salon de l'appartement, enroulés de serpentins et de cotillons qu'ils avaient lancé dans les airs à minuit (et que Balin retrouverait sans doute encore en dessous de ses meubles jusqu'à Noël prochain), Thorin cessa de freiner sur l'alcool, et passa le reste de la nuit dans un état second plus que bienvenu.

.oOo.

Thorin n'avait jamais aimé le début du mois de janvier, parce qu'il lui semblait toujours que tout était à refaire (et la marche de Radetszky du concert de Nouvel An comptait parmi le top 3 des morceaux qu'il détestait le plus au monde), mais cette fois, il était heureux de laisser l'année précédente et tous ses mauvais souvenirs derrière lui.

Contre toute attente, lorsqu'il avait ramené une galette des rois pour célébrer l'épiphanie (fête religieuse dont il se moquait complètement, étant athée, mais c'était surtout pour faire plaisir aux enfants), Fíli, qui avait trouvé dans sa part la fève à l'effigie de Bob l'Éponge, l'avait brandie en disant d'une petite voix timide :

\- C'est moi qui ai la fève...

Sa déclaration avait créé un choc dans l'assemblée (c'est-à-dire, l'assemblée constituée par Kíli et lui, Dwalin étant rentré chez lui, pour une fois), et Kíli, pas jaloux pour un sou, avait serré son frère dans ses bras avec un cri de joie (puis avait tout de même tenté de lui subtiliser la fève, que Fíli, dans sa grandeur d'âme, lui avait magnanimement prêtée). Thorin avait souri à Fíli, et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, et depuis ce jour, il avait l'impression que Fíli parlait un peu ( _juste_ un peu) plus souvent. Il lui disait généralement bonne nuit quand Thorin venait coucher les enfants et leur lire une histoire, et parfois bonjour quand Thorin les réveillait le matin.

Peu de temps après, Fíli exprima son envie de recommencer le violon – Dís étant celle qui lui donnait des cours avant sa mort, Fíli n'avait plus retouché à son instrument depuis l'accident. Thorin, qui avait ramené de la maison de Dís les affaires des enfants, gardait le violon dans le salon, et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le rendre à Fíli. Il lui sortit également un pupitre et ses anciennes partitions, qu'il installa dans la chambre des enfants – qu'il avait fait insonoriser quelques années auparavant, quand ils avaient monté leur groupe de rock et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où répéter. Fíli pourrait jouer sans déranger personne.

Il ressortit également le vieux clavier numérique qu'il possédait, au cas où Kíli voudrait apprendre le piano (Dís avait parlé de l'inscrire à des cours avant son accident). Ce n'était pas un Steinway & Sons, mais c'était bien suffisant pour apprendre à jouer.

Fíli sembla retrouver son instrument avec des sentiments mitigés.

\- Ça me rappelle maman, admit-il à voix basse lorsqu'il remarqua Thorin sur le pas de la porte, le jour où son violon lui fut rendu.

Lorsqu'il parlait, c'était toujours à voix basse, et c'était la première fois que Thorin l'entendait mentionner sa mère depuis le drame. Conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un moment important, il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bout du lit que les deux enfants partageaient.

\- J'ai envie de jouer, continua Fíli pensivement. Mais... ça me rappelle maman.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Thorin attendit de voir si Fíli n'allait pas rajouter quelque chose – ce serait le comble de lui couper la parole alors qu'il parlait si peu – mais l'enfant resta silencieux.

\- Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir, lui confia finalement Thorin. Ça m'arrive souvent aussi, si tu veux savoir. Je n'écoute plus tel CD parce qu'elle l'écoutait tout le temps, je ne mets plus tel tee-shirt parce que c'était son préféré... et je n'ai plus non plus joué de guitare depuis... tu sais. Mais je la connais, et je crois que de là où elle est, elle doit être très triste de voir qu'on renonce à ce qu'on aimait bien à cause d'elle, tu ne crois pas ?

Fíli resta silencieux un moment, puis répondit :

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous voit ?

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Thorin prudemment. J'espère.

En réalité, il était loin d'être porté sur la spiritualité et la religion, et l'idée que Dís puisse se trouver quelque part à les observer paraissait franchement risible, quand il y songeait avec rationalité. Toujours était-il qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire un peu, car l'idée qu'elle soit assise sur un nuage à côté de ses parents, et de leur petit frère Frerin mort dans la fleur de l'âge, quoiqu'un peu ridicule, était infiniment plus agréable que de l'imaginer six pieds sous terre, immobile dans son cercueil, dont les dessins du bois resteraient à jamais gravés dans la mémoire de Thorin, associés au ciel bleu, au chant des oiseaux, et à ses pieds glacés dans ses chaussures trop petites. La rationalité pouvait aller se faire foutre de temps en temps – où était le mal à s'imaginer que Dís veillait sur eux, quelque part ?

\- C'est vrai, murmura Fíli d'un air songeur. Elle serait triste. Elle aimait bien que je joue du violon.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime bien, remarqua Thorin. Mais je ne pourrai pas te donner de cours, par contre, je n'y connais rien. Tu veux que je te trouve un professeur ?

Encore des dépenses, songea-t-il – une pensée qu'il rejeta aussitôt formée. Peu importait l'argent, il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour favoriser l'épanouissement de ses neveux.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Fíli de sa petite voix fluette.

Puis il commença à jouer, et Thorin l'écouta, tirant du plaisir même dans la petite voix aigrelette qui sortait de son violon, et le crissement douloureux de l'archet sur les cordes, enduit de colophane avec tellement de minutie qu'une fine poudre blanche jaillissait dans l'air à chaque note.

Kíli, de son côté, sembla effectivement intéressé par le piano, exerçant ses petits doigts sur les touches en plastique du Clavinova, et l'idée qui se présenta à Thorin fut si lumineuse qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé avant.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin, Bofur fut appointé en tant que professeur particulier de musique pour les deux enfants. C'était un touche-à-tout de la musique, et dans leur groupe de rock, il assurait non seulement la deuxième guitare, mais aussi le deuxième violon, les claviers, la flûte irlandaise, le saxophone à l'occasion, et une multitude d'autres instruments, dont il se servait pour apporter un nouveau son à leurs chansons. C'était l'arrangement idéal – les garçons, qui aimaient beaucoup Bofur, ne seraient pas intimidés par leur nouveau professeur, et Bofur, en plus d'être doué dans son métier (il était professeur de solfège dans une école de musique), connaîtrait bien les enfants, et les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies, pour ne pas les pousser jusqu'à les briser.

Par ailleurs, c'était un excellent prétexte pour fréquenter un peu plus souvent son ami ; et enfin, dernier point, mais non le moindre, Bofur avait accepté le poste pour un salaire ridicule, une somme symbolique, qu'il aurait même refusée si Thorin n'avait pas insisté.

\- On va bien s'amuser, avait-il dit à Thorin avec un grand sourire lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé de donner son premier cours le dimanche suivant (autre avantage : il acceptait de venir leur donner cours le dimanche, ce qui était une sacrée chance, puisque Thorin travaillait le reste de la semaine).

Et finalement, avant que Thorin ne s'en rende compte, le mois de janvier, cet Affreux, laissa rapidement la place à février.

.oOo.

Lorsque le 1er février arriva, la gaieté de Kíli, qui commençait petit à petit à lui revenir, se transforma carrément en excitation, et Thorin n'en ignorait pas la raison.

\- Il faut qu'on organise quelque chose pour son anniversaire, déclara-t-il à Dwalin un soir, une fois que les enfants furent couchés.

\- Pour _votre_ anniversaire, nota Dwalin.

Il se trouvait que Thorin et Kíli étaient nés le même jour – le 15 février.

\- Ça m'est totalement égal qu'on ne me rappelle pas que je vais avoir trente-deux ans, nota Thorin avec un brin (juste un brin) d'amertume. Mais Kíli va avoir sept ans. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

La Bretagne, c'était bien, mais ils ne pourraient pas partir à chaque vacances, ou leur budget ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Thorin avait de plus en plus de mal à boucler ses fins de mois, et recevait de l'État une aide bien trop minuscule pour l'aider à élever correctement ses deux neveux – quant à l'argent qui composait l'héritage de Dís (ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait après avoir payé les frais exorbitants de notaire), il était mis sur un compte en banque bloqué destiné à fructifier jusqu'à ce que ses neveux atteignent leur majorité et puissent en disposer à leur guise.

\- Quelque chose de pas trop cher, ajouta Thorin, pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait l'année dernière ? Ah oui, Dís et moi, on avait emmené les petits à Disneyland.

\- Ce qui tombe dans la catégorie du "trop cher", grogna Thorin.

\- Je sais. Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de trouver tout aussi agréable et moins coûteux. On pourrait le laisser faire une fête à la maison. Inviter ses amis, tout ça...

\- Ici ? Dans cet appartement minable ?

\- Ou chez moi, si tu veux. Il y a de la place.

\- Et Balin ?

\- Ça ne le dérangera pas, tu sais bien. Et de toute façon, il part en voyage d'affaires aux États-Unis à ce moment-là, je crois. On pourrait même faire une fête surprise, tiens. Je prépare tout chez moi, Fíli se charge de transmettre les invitations à ses amis, et ce jour-là, tu l'emmènes sous prétexte de faire un petit tour, tu le ramènes chez moi, et tadam ! Surprise.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Thorin. Il sera content. On lui achètera un gâteau aux fraises et du Champomy, ça lui fera plaisir.

Fíli, mis dans la confidence, se montra d'une efficacité à toute épreuve, transmettant à tous les amis de Kíli – et il y en avait un paquet – les invitations secrètes, et jouant même le rôle d'espion quant à savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir en matière de cadeau. Tout s'annonçait bien – trop bien pour qu'un petit nuage ne finisse tout de même pas par pointer son nez à l'horizon.

Thorin était en train de se balader dans un magasin un samedi après-midi avec Fíli à la recherche d'un cadeau pour son petit-frère, qu'il avait confié ce jour-là aux bons soins de Balin pendant que Dwalin tenait la boutique – quand Fíli lui tira la main avec une vigueur inhabituelle.

\- Regarde !

Le garçon le tira jusqu'à un présentoir à livres, et il prit délicatement l'un des tomes, et le mit dans les mains de Thorin.

\- C'est Bilbo qui l'a écrit.

Le nom, balancé sans préparation, et qui s'étalait également en écriture dorée sur la couverture du roman, donna à Thorin l'impression de recevoir une balle dans le ventre.

\- B... Bilbo ? balbutia-t-il, troublé.

\- Mon instituteur, tu sais, dit Fíli d'un ton impatient. M. Baggins.

Pourquoi l'appelait-il Bilbo, d'abord ? Et pas M. Baggins ? Pour Thorin, "Bilbo" et "M. Baggins" étaient deux entités très différentes : l'une était le respectable instituteur de son neveu, et l'autre... l'inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie et avec qui il avait couché un soir de déprime et de beuverie. Entendre le mot "Bilbo" sortir de la bouche de Fíli le perturbait terriblement.

\- Il écrit des livres pour enfants, ajouta Fíli avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Et si on l'achetait en cadeau à Kíli ? Comme ça, je pourrai dire à M. Baggins que mon oncle a acheté son livre.

Il valait mieux que Fíli ne parle pas du tout à M. Baggins de son _oncle_ , mais Thorin n'eut pas le courage de lui faire la réflexion, qui amènerait trop de questions curieuses pour en valoir vraiment la peine.

Mal à l'aise, il observa la couverture, rouge et dorée, qui annonçait d'une jolie police : _"Les Aventures de Smaug le Dragon, tome III : le Joyau du Roi"_.

\- Tu crois que ça lui plaira ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain. Il n'a même pas lu le tome 1 et 2.

\- On n'a qu'à les acheter aussi ! s'exclama Fíli. Ils ne coûtent pas très cher, regarde. Et puis, je pourrai les lire aussi. Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire pour moi aussi en avance !

L'anniversaire de Fíli tombait le 7 mars.

\- C'est bon, je les prends, soupira Thorin.

Il était hors de question qu'il s'agisse d'un cadeau en avance pour l'anniversaire de Fíli – il lui achèterait quelque chose d'autre le moment venu, et prendrait quand même les trois tomes des livres de Bilbo ; il y avait si peu de choses qui parvenaient encore à rendre Fíli heureux qu'il fallait sauter sur l'occasion quand il en découvrait une.

Ce soir-là, une fois les enfants couchés et Dwalin rentré chez lui (il devait faire une lessive et avait décidé de ne pas rester dormir), Thorin sortit discrètement les livres de son sac et les observa un long moment. Le nom de Bilbo, en lettres dorées, créait une sensation désagréable au creux de son ventre, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte, et il ouvrit le premier tome des _Aventures de Smaug le Dragon._

Contre toute attente, il accrocha tellement à sa lecture qu'il dévora les trois tomes les uns après les autres pendant la nuit – c'était bien écrit, fin et enjoué, toujours avec un but, mais assez subtil pour la morale de l'histoire ne soit pas trop évidente, et derrière les mots, Thorin imaginait les doigts de Bilbo (ces mêmes doigts qui lui avaient fait des choses que la morale réprouvait) taper sur son clavier, son joli petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres – peut-être avec des lunettes sur le nez.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à imaginer en détails le visage de Bilbo depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui précipitamment, et il se rendit compte qu'il regrettait. Il regrettait terriblement d'avoir agi comme un odieux connard, et les mots, tournés en jolies phrases, lui donnaient envie de connaître l'homme qui se cachait derrière eux.

En soupirant, il referma les livres. Peut-être qu'il devrait au moins commencer par s'excuser de son affreuse conduite – c'était la moindre des choses... Oui. C'était ce qu'il ferait.

Une fois qu'il en aurait trouvé le courage.

.oOo.

TBC !


	3. Shooting Star

Mes chéris, merciiiii, merciiiii, merci infiniment pour vos adorables reviews, Aliena, Linsy, Mel-chan, Laura, Erika, Nekonya, Flo'w, Bull'rose, Julindy, Dame Marianne, Aku, Glasgow, Clelia, Chocolas, Lewella (hiii que je suis contente de te revoaaar!), vous êtes le saucisson de mon cœur, je vous aime tous à l'infini et au-delà !

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira ! Le titre _Shooting Star_ nous vient de l'album _Fractured Life_ d'Air Traffic, comme toujours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

.oOo.

L'anniversaire de Kíli fut un franc succès. Thorin ne l'avait plus vu rire autant depuis des mois, tout comme Fíli, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser parmi les amis de son frère – Ori était de la partie, et Dwalin, par l'intermédiaire de Balin et Glóin, avait invité Gimli. L'appartement de Dwalin et Balin fut proprement mis à sac, sous le regard bienveillant de Balin et celui légèrement inquiet de Dwalin, le Champomy coula à flot, à la joie délirante de Kíli, et les cadeaux eurent l'air de plaire – Fíli, lui, se jeta aussitôt sur un paquet oblongue que Kíli avait reposé sur le côté après l'avoir vaguement ouvert.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de son oncle. Ce soir, d'accord ?

\- Je te l'ai promis, répondit Thorin sérieusement.

Fíli avait régulièrement tenté, pendant toute la semaine précédente, de découvrir la cachette des trois tomes des _Aventures de Smaug le Dragon_ par Bilbo Baggins, et de les subtiliser (sans jamais parvenir à les trouver, Thorin les ayant mis en sécurité, ainsi que les autres cadeaux de Kíli, dans un carton de déménagement à l'air inoffensif, au dessus de sa plus haute armoire) ; mais lorsque Thorin, qui s'en était rendu compte, lui avait proposé de venir leur lire les volumes le soir avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, une fois l'anniversaire de Kíli passé, il avait réfléchi, puis finalement hoché la tête.

\- Tu les as déjà lus, toi ? n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de demander.

\- Oui, avait admis Thorin un peu honteusement.

\- Et alors ? C'était comment ?

\- Vraiment génial, avait-il obligé d'avouer. Ton instituteur a un sacré talent.

Fíli s'était mit à rayonner comme si c'était lui qui les avait écrit – il devait vraiment apprécier M. Baggins, avait songé Thorin.

À présent, presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il devrait présenter ses excuses, et il n'en avait toujours pas eu le courage – il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Il pourrait aller chercher les garçons à la sortie de l'école, mais, a) ses neveux, en particulier Fíli, trouveraient son attitude suspicieuse, puisqu'il ne venait jamais les chercher ; b) difficile de présenter à Bilbo ses excuses pour avoir quitté son appartement comme un voleur après une nuit d'amour passionnée devant la foule de parents d'élèves qui attendraient pour récupérer leur rejeton à la sortie de l'école, et qui n'avaient certainement pas besoin d'apprendre les plus noirs secrets de leur instituteur.

\- La Terre appelle Thorin !

Deux doigts furent claqués devant ses yeux, et Thorin sursauta – Dwalin se tenait devant lui avec un sourire.

\- Pardon, je...

\- Dézonage ?

\- ... Ouaip.

\- La fête des gosses est finie, annonça Dwalin – et Thorin remarqua que pendant qu'il dézonait, la plupart des enfants étaient rentrés chez eux, ce qui en disait long sur ses capacités de dézonage, puisqu'ils étaient encore tous là tout à l'heure, pendant qu'il parlait à Fíli (conversation dont il ne se rappelait pas la fin, d'ailleurs – à tous les coups, il devait avoir déconnecté en plein milieu, et Fíli était allé s'amuser ailleurs sans prendre la peine de le ramener à la réalité).

\- Chiottes, maugréa-t-il. Je devrais vraiment consulter. C'est dingue de perdre le fil comme ça.

Dwalin haussa les épaules d'un air de désintérêt total, et reprit :

\- Bref, maintenant que la fête des gosses est finie, celle des adultes peut commencer.

\- Celle des adultes ?

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est ton anniversaire aussi, aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le fêter.

\- Depuis quand j'écoute ce que tu me dis ?

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, Glóin débarquait avec Nori et son grand-frère Dori, suivi de peu par Bofur et Bombur, ce dernier avec un énorme fraisier d'anniversaire dans les bras (Kíli avait eu droit au gâteau au chocolat dans l'après-midi). Thorin eut même l'incroyable surprise de voir arriver, un peu plus tard, son propre cousin Dáin, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis l'enterrement, et qu'il fut enchanté de retrouver.

Les garçons n'étaient pas non plus contre un after, surtout qu'Ori et Gimli restaient avec eux, et la deuxième fête d'anniversaire se déroula aussi bien que la première – juste avec un peu plus d'alcool et un peu moins de cris stridents. Kíli offrit à Thorin un dessin élaboré, qui montrait son oncle avec une guitare à la main, et ses neveux à ses côtés avec un piano et un violon, tandis que Dís observait le tout assise sur un nuage en souriant – l'enfant devait avoir été dans les parages à écouter en cachette lorsque Thorin avait exposé son point de vue sur la question à Fíli. Il promit à Kíli qu'il le ferait encadrer et mettre dans le salon, et le garçon rayonna de fierté.

Dwalin et Balin s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir une tablette tactile – un cadeau très utile (surtout depuis que son seul ordinateur, un vieux portable qui était encore sous Windows XP, l'avait récemment lâché), pour lequel il les remercia chaleureusement.

Il reçut également quelques petits présents de la part de ses autres amis, mais le vrai choc de la soirée (qu'il tenta néanmoins soigneusement de cacher – en vain) eut lieu pour lui lorsque Fíli lui offrit son cadeau. Cachottier, son neveu était allé faire les courses en douce avec Dwalin, et lorsque Thorin ouvrit le petit paquet enveloppé de papier bleu scintillant, il commença sincèrement à se demander, a) si Fíli n'était pas un peu plus perspicace que Thorin ne le croyait, ou b) si Dwalin ne lui avait pas raconté toute l'histoire avec Bilbo.

Comment expliquer, sinon, le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains, _La Guerre de l'Anneau_ , où le nom de Bilbo Baggins coiffait la couverture de sa petite police blanche serrée ? Ah oui ; c) peut-être que Fíli avait apprécié le fait que Thorin ait adoré la série des _Smaug,_ et avait voulu lui faire plaisir.

\- Ouvre-le, ouvre-le ! s'exclama Fíli. Regarde à l'intérieur !

Devant son enthousiasme, Thorin sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension. Il n'avait quand même pas...?

Délicatement, son doigt tourna la couverture du volume, et son regard tomba sur un petit mot écrit à l'encre bleue, d'une jolie écriture ronde digne d'un professeur des écoles.

 _« Pour Thorin,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et apprécié mes livres. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que celui-ci vous plaise aussi._

 _Sincèrement vôtre,_

 _Bilbo Baggins.»_

Thorin dézona. Il en avait besoin, pour le coup ; c'était nécessaire pour analyser le mot de Bilbo. Le vouvoiement – les derniers mots que Bilbo lui avait adressés, il ne l'avait pas vouvoyé, oh non. Ceci étant dit, c'était _avant_ que Thorin n'agisse comme le pur crétin qu'il était ; compréhensible donc que Bilbo remette de la distance entre eux.

Pauvre Bilbo. Fíli devait lui avoir demandé de signer cet autographe pour son oncle, et il n'avait probablement pas pu refuser, les requêtes du garçon étant tellement rares et précieuses. Il avait au moins eu la délicatesse d'écrire quelques phrases complètes, qui comptaient plus de mots que _"Pour Thorin, merci, B.B."_. Il aurait pu, songea Thorin. Mais non, il avait pris le temps d'écrire un mot en entier. Il avait mis _"sincèrement vôtre"_ là où un froid _"cordialement"_ aurait pu faire l'affaire. Toutefois, il avait aussi écrit _"pour Thorin"_ là où il aurait pu mettre _"Cher Thorin"_.

C'était frustrant. Thorin ne parvenait absolument pas à savoir ce à quoi Bilbo avait pensé lorsqu'il avait écrit cet autographe, et c'était horriblement frustrant. Il fallait qu'il aille le voir – cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'alternative. Il irait le voir, et le remercierait pour le petit mot, et peut-être qu'ils parviendraient à s'expliquer, enfin.

\- Thorin !

Il cligna des yeux – Dwalin, Balin, Fíli et quelques autres le regardaient d'un air stupéfait.

\- T'as raison, mon gars, marmonna Dwalin, ça devient vraiment sérieux, ton truc, là. Ça fait dix fois qu'on t'appelle.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ? demanda Fíli.

Thorin sentit aussitôt les affres de la culpabilité se déverser sur lui. Il s'agenouilla promptement devant Fíli.

\- Bien sûr que si ! affirma-t-il avec vigueur. C'est un très beau cadeau. J'ai hâte de le lire. Il faudrait que j'aille remercier ton professeur.

\- Bilbo a eu l'air très content de savoir que tu avais dévoré la série des Smaug, lui apprit Fíli l'air de rien. Alors je lui ai demandé s'il ne voulait pas t'écrire un petit mot dans _La Guerre de l'Anneau_ pour ton anniversaire. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, termina-t-il d'un ton un peu dépité.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, lui assura Thorin fermement. Je te jure, j'adore. Merci infiniment.

Pour prouver son propos, et masquer son embarras en même temps, il serra son neveu dans ses bras, et lança un regard sévère à Dwalin qui pouffait de rire dans le dos de l'enfant.

Bon – dès le lendemain, il irait remercier Bilbo Baggins, et lui présenter ses excuses.

.oOo.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. La réalité se mettant dans le chemin de ses plans une fois de plus, il se trouva que le lendemain, lundi 16 février, marquait le début des vacances d'hiver, et qu'il aurait beau attendre des heures devant le portail de l'école, personne n'y viendrait.

\- Va le voir chez lui ? suggéra Dwalin, qui semblait ressentir un amusement sans bornes chaque fois que l'histoire était évoquée.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient affalés sur le canapé devant un vieil épisode de _Friends_ , celui du rugby, qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de ne pas suivre avec attention puisqu'ils le connaissaient par cœur.

\- Je ne me souviens plus où c'est, grommela Thorin. Je suis parti comme un voleur, tu te souviens ?

Bofur, en vacances lui aussi, en sa qualité de fonctionnaire, et qui était venu garder les enfants dans la journée tandis que Thorin et Dwalin travaillaient, ajouta son grain de sel – ses deux amis l'avaient mis au courant de toute l'histoire devant le premier épisode de _Friends_ (ils en étaient déjà au troisième).

\- Il est pas sur Facebook ? demanda-t-il gaiement.

\- Peut-être que si, mais moi je n'y suis pas, répondit Thorin, qui n'aimait pas les réseaux sociaux (officiellement – officieusement, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien, sa maîtrise d'Internet restant relativement limitée).

\- Je regarderai pour toi, proposa Dwalin, toujours secourable.

\- Peut-être qu'il a laissé un petit papier avec son numéro de téléphone dans le livre ! s'exclama Bofur d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- Manquerait plus que ça, grommela Thorin. "Salut, tu m'as laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette deux fois de suite, mais je te donne _quand même_ mon numéro de téléphone, bisous bisous!". Personne avec un _grain_ de bon sens ne ferait ça.

Lorsque Bofur et Dwalin furent partis, et que Thorin eut pour la première fois l'occasion de se plonger dans _La Guerre de l'Anneau,_ il réalisa que Bilbo Baggins n'avait peut-être _pas_ un grain de bon sens. Car si la page qui comportait l'autographe était vide de tout numéro de téléphone, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la toute dernière page du livre, ou dix chiffres étaient inscrits au crayon gris dans le coin de page en bas à gauche. On les distinguait à peine, comme si Bilbo avait hésité, et n'avait pas voulu trop appuyer sur la mine. Le numéro n'était accompagné d'aucun nom, mais Thorin ne voyait pas à qui d'autre il aurait pu appartenir.

\- Je rêve, murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Il passa son doigt sur les chiffres inscrits en gris, et le regretta aussitôt lorsque ce simple geste faillit les effacer – il prit aussitôt un stylo, et les recopia précautionneusement sur un bout de papier.

Puis, avec une grande inspiration, il prit son téléphone portable sur la petite table à côté du clic-clac, et composa le numéro.

La sonnerie avait déjà résonné trois fois lorsque Thorin réalisa qu'il était passé minuit, et qu'il réveillerait sans doute Bilbo – et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas une heure convenable pour appeler. Merde, il en oubliait toutes les convenances !

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'il y eut un déclic, et qu'une voix très douce se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allô ?

Cette simple voix rappela à Thorin tous les détails de leur nuit ensemble – et pas juste le moment où il avait crié dans ses bras, son front collé au sien (bien qu'il n'aurait pas l'oublier même s'il l'avait voulu), mais aussi la soirée, passée à parler l'un en face de l'autre dans un bar, à propos de petits riens qui l'avaient pourtant réconforté. Bilbo avait une belle voix, avait-il décidé instantanément, une voix qui mettait en confiance, qui pouvait être aussi tendre que du velours lorsqu'il le voulait, et l'entendre à nouveau lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

\- Allô...? répéta la voix, d'un ton un peu déconcerté, et Thorin se maudit – bordel, c'était pas le moment de dézoner !

\- Allô, euh..., bafouilla-t-il. Je... Je suis désolé de te... de vous... déranger, c'est... c'est Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield. Euh… L'oncle de Fíli…

Waouh. Alors là, excellente entrée en matière. Dís devait hurler de rire, là où elle se trouvait, et il était férocement heureux que Dwalin n'assiste pas à cette pitoyable conversation.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, et Thorin enchaîna :

\- Je... Merde, il est super tard, je suis désolé, mais je... je ne te... vous dérange pas ? Tu… Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je... Je suis bien sur le portable de Bilbo Baggins, au fait ?

Oh doux Jésus. Il avait très très envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête, là, et il était à ça de raccrocher le téléphone, quitte à passer à nouveau pour un gros connard (il pourrait toujours sortir l'excuse du passage sous un tunnel ou d'une batterie en rade au besoin), mais un rire léger l'arrêta dans ses sombres pensées.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Bonsoir, Thorin.

\- Je... J'espère que je ne te... ne vous... dérange pas ? Il est tard, désolé, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, répondit Bilbo, tranchant pour lui la délicate question du vouvoiement.

\- J'ai eu ton livre... Enfin, ton autographe. Sur ton livre. Pour mon anniversaire, c'est Fíli qui me l'a offert, et...

\- Je sais, il m'en a parlé. Ça t'a plu ?

\- Le livre ? Ou l'autographe ? Parce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire le livre, mais l'autographe m'a plu, oui, je... C'est pour ça que j'appelais. Pour te remercier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Et puis... pour m'excuser.

\- T'excuser de quoi ?

De _quoi ?_ Il en avait de bonnes, lui !

\- Ben, de mon attitude envers toi... _(À ton avis_ , rajouta-t-il mentalement). D'avoir filé à l'anglaise. C'était... pas glorieux. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Bilbo avec un petit rire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prépares des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner.

Gros silence.

\- Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais, répondit Bilbo – toujours de sa voix si douce, _bordel_. Je veux dire...

Il hésita un peu, et ajouta d'un ton prudent :

\- On n'a pas passé de contrat t'obligeant à rester. Tu étais libre de partir à l'heure que tu voulais, ou de ne pas attendre que je me réveille.

\- Mais... Quand je t'ai revu, à l'école... je t'ai ignoré...

\- Tu étais avec tes neveux. Tu pouvais difficilement venir me voir et me parler de notre nuit passée ensemble, pas vrai ?

Amusant comme il trouvait des excuses pour lui. Thorin en restait sans voix.

\- Je...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Thorin, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Je continue à penser que j'ai agi comme un connard, marmonna Thorin, mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis pas aussi odieux, en temps normal, mais là, j'étais au trente-sixième dessous, pour des tas de raisons, et...

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Bilbo doucement.

\- Tu sais ? Comment ?

\- Je connais la situation de Fíli, Gandalf m'en a parlé. Et tu es son oncle... J'imagine que tu traverses les mêmes épreuves que lui.

Oh. Oui. Logique.

\- Effectivement, marmonna Thorin. Bon. Ben... d'accord. Je... Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, alors. Merci d'avoir répondu _(aaah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?)_ et euh, à la fois prochaine, alors ?

Le sourire pouvait littéralement _s'entendre_ dans la voix de Bilbo.

\- À la fois prochaine. Merci d'avoir appelé, Thorin. Bonne nuit.

Seigneur Jésus, ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'avoir une voix aussi douce. Thorin en resta bouche bée pendant un instant, et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Bilbo avait déjà raccroché.

 _Oh. Génial._

Ce ne fut que longtemps après avoir reposé le portable sur sa petite table de chevet, et après avoir repassé la conversation en boucle dans sa tête (du moins, tous les passages les moins craignos, ce qui voulait dire qu'il laissait de côté toutes les fois où il avait pris la parole) qu'il réalisa que Bilbo lui avait peut-être donné son numéro de téléphone dans un tout autre but – et peut-être pas juste pour l'entendre le remercier de l'autographe et s'excuser.

Thorin, encore une fois, venait peut-être de tout gâcher.

\- Oh bordel, marmonna-t-il.

Il récupéra paresseusement son portable sur la table de chevet. Il fallait qu'il partage sa connerie avec quelqu'un.

 _« J'ai téléphoné à Bilbo. Il m'avait laissé son numéro dans le livre.»_

La réponse de Dwalin ne se fit pas attendre.

 _« Sans dec ! Alors ? »_

 _« Alors je suis un triple crétin qui restera encore longtemps célibataire. »_

.oOo.

Non qu'il souhaitait que la situation change, il fallait bien l'admettre. Entre la boutique et ses neveux, il était surbooké, et il ne voyait pas comment il aurait le temps de caser un petit-ami là-dedans – et si le petit-ami était en plus l'instituteur de l'un des gosses, les choses risquaient vite de devenir trop compliquées à gérer. Certes, il n'avait jamais fait de secret sur sa sexualité, et de toute façon, les garçons (Fíli, en tout cas, Thorin était moins sûr pour Kíli) se rappelaient de sa dernière relation amoureuse, celle qui avait duré trois ans (et qui s'était si mal terminée qu'il était resté un mois comme une larve dans son canapé à se repasser en boucle l'intégrale de _Breaking Bad_ avec une bière (ou plutôt une dizaine) à la main) et ils étaient parfaitement au courant qu'il préférait les hommes ; le problème n'était pas là.

Le problème, en fait, tenait principalement au fait que Bilbo soit le professeur de Fíli. Thorin ne voulait pas compromettre l'éducation de Fíli, ce qui serait forcément le cas s'il se mettait à ramener son instituteur à la maison. Et d'abord, la simple _idée_ de ramener quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, à la maison, semblait incongrue, puisqu'il y avait les garçons ; et allez donc construire une relation avec quelqu'un sans le ramener chez vous. Ou sans aller chez lui, d'ailleurs, car le problème se posait dans les deux sens : il ne pouvait pas laisser les garçons seuls à la maison.

Thorin cligna des yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà en train de réfléchir à la façon dont il devrait gérer sa vie si Bilbo venait à en faire partie, et poussa un grognement devant le ridicule de cette idée. Bilbo n'en ferait _pas_ partie, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ; c'était simple comme de l'eau de roche.

Pour étouffer ses divagations sur le sujet, Thorin se plongea dans _La Guerre de l'Anneau._ C'était un gros bouquin, et dès les premières pages, Thorin fut absolument captivé. Le scénario de base était assez simple : dans un monde alternatif heroic fantasy, hommes, nains, elfes et orques se battaient pour un anneau magique qui permettait, si on n'était pas regardant sur les détails, de gouverner le monde. La trilogie était nettement destinée à un public plus âgé que ne l'étaient les _Aventures de Smaug_ , et Thorin, qui avait déjà adoré les histoires du dragon, se retrouva enchanté.

Il songea à envoyer un sms à Bilbo, deux jours plus tard, pour lui dire qu'il avait dévoré _La Guerre de l'Anneau_ et qu'il avait adoré, mais a) il ne voulait pas le déranger, et, b) c'était toujours comme ça que ça commençait, on s'envoyait des sms, on flirtait un peu, et les choses s'engageaient sur une pente définitive. Si Thorin ne voulait pas d'une relation avec Bilbo, autant ne pas commencer du tout.

Il décida donc de partager son excitation à propos du bouquin avec quelqu'un d'autre, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait en la personne de Fíli, qui se jeta à son tour sur le livre pour pallier à la frustration que créait chez lui la trop lente lecture (un chapitre par jour, deux dans les jours fastes) des _Aventures de Smaug le Dragon_ récitée par Thorin le soir au moment du coucher.

Fíli se retrouva en trois jours tout aussi captivé que son oncle, et somma Thorin d'organiser un commando sur une librairie en ville pour aller acheter tous les autres bouquins de Bilbo Baggins.

L'expédition fut prévue pour le premier samedi des vacances d'hiver, et tandis que Dwalin tenait la boutique tout seul, Thorin se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la librairie Majuscule, la plus grande de son quartier, un neveu juché sur son bras gauche et l'autre au bout de sa main droite. Ils devaient former une vision plutôt étrange (ou adorable, si on croyait les sourires attendris des passants), car les gens s'arrêtaient presque pour les regarder – et Kíli augmentait leur capital mignonnerie en souriant à tout va, ses grands yeux noirs brillant sous ses boucles brunes, ses bras enroulés autour du cou de son oncle. Sur le chemin, Thorin se vit abordé pour une conversation (voire carrément dragué) plus souvent en vingt minutes que toutes les fois réunies où il avait marché seul ces trois dernières années.

Néanmoins, son esprit était fixé ailleurs – à savoir, acquérir l'intégrale des œuvres de Bilbo. Il prit tout ce que la librairie et ses deux étages eurent à lui offrir, à savoir _La Conquête d'Erebor,_ en trois tomes, _Voyage au bout du Mordor, les Contes et Légendes Oubliés,_ et _Les Elfes de Rivendell_. Avec les trois aventures de Smaug et _La Guerre de l'Anneau_ , il s'agissait de tout ce que Bilbo avait publié, selon la vendeuse. Thorin songea qu'il faudrait qu'il aille regarder sur Internet si elle disait vrai, mais cinq minutes plus tard à peine, il eut l'occasion de prendre ses informations d'une source de première main.

Ils sortaient juste de la libraire, les bras chargés de livres – même ceux des enfants étaient mis à contribution – quand Thorin, distraitement, percuta de façon spectaculaire Bilbo Baggins en personne.

\- Oh pardon, désolé, je ne regardais pas... _Oh._ Bilbo.

\- Bilbo ! s'exclama Fíli, l'air absolument ravi. On a acheté tous tes livres !

 _Ok. Merci, Fíli_. Il aurait de loin préféré que Bilbo ignore ce petit détail – leur situation était déjà assez gravement nulle pour qu'il n'ajoute pas _stalker_ à la liste de ce que Bilbo avait à lui reprocher (quoi qu'il ait pu lui trouver comme excuses jusque là).

\- Vraiment ? sourit Bilbo, et ni pour la première fois, ni sans doute pour la dernière, Thorin songea que le sourire de cet homme possédait quelque chose de magique qui avait le don d'arrêter de lui faire battre le cœur.

(Enfin. Le don _ou_ le défaut, c'était selon. Et aux yeux de Thorin, c'était plutôt le dernier. Ce n'était pas très pratique d'avoir le cœur qui ne battait plus.)

\- On a adoré _La Guerre de l'Anneau !_ s'exclama Fíli, plus bavard avec un étranger que Thorin ne l'avait jamais vu.

Enfin, non – Bilbo n'était pas un étranger pour Fíli : c'était son instituteur, et à voir la façon dont le garçon le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'admiration, c'était quelqu'un en qui il avait visiblement confiance ; et ça, songea Thorin, ça ne courait pas les rues.

\- Thorin l'a lu en deux jours ! ajouta Fíli avec excitation. Et moi en trois.

À cet instant, Bilbo leva les yeux sur Thorin, et _bon sang_ , il ferait mieux d'arrêter de sourire, parce que Thorin avait du mal à faire tourner son cerveau correctement, là. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour sa conduite passée, si son expression pleine de douceur était d'aucune indication (de toute façon, il le lui avait dit au téléphone), mais Thorin se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Sensation qui se retrouva décuplée lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il adressait la parole à Bilbo _en face_ depuis leur Nuit (qui avait petit à petit gagné une majuscule dans la tête de Thorin).

\- Vraiment, répéta Bilbo, les yeux toujours posés sur Thorin.

Celui-ci se sentit obligé de hocher la tête, comme pris à parti.

\- Oui. C'était vraiment génial. J'ai adoré d'un bout à l'autre. Ça fait longtemps que...

Le tutoyer ? Le vouvoyer ? En face des neveux, que faire ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous écrivez ?

Vouvoyer. Mieux valait préserver l'innocence de Fíli, et Bilbo comprendrait sans doute – et s'il ne comprenait pas, eh bien, ce n'était pas comme si Thorin avait des _projets_ avec lui, de toute façon. _(Ridicule. Ridicule.)_

Bilbo ne sembla pas déconcerté par l'emploi du "vous", et répondit calmement :

\- Oh, ça commence à dater, oui. Je crois bien que ça fait bientôt dix ans maintenant.

\- Dix ans ! s'exclama Fíli. Mais tu as quel âge ?

Légitime question, dont Thorin était curieux de savoir la réponse (un peu trop curieux pour son bien, d'ailleurs).

\- Vingt-neuf ans, répondit Bilbo.

Trois de moins que lui, donc. Intéressant. Enfin, pas _intéressant,_ mais... c'était toujours bon à savoir.

\- Tu as commencé à... dix... dix-neuf ans, alors ? intervint Kíli de sa petite voix fluette – ne voyant visiblement aucun problème à tutoyer un professeur qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il connaissait à peine (quoique Thorin était plus impressionné par ses prouesses de calcul mental – Kíli était à peine en CP, après tout).

\- Oui, vers dix-neuf, vingt ans, répondit Bilbo.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as deux métiers, alors ? reprit Kíli, sincèrement intrigué.

Bilbo eut un sourire, amusé par le feu nourri des questions, et échangea un rapide regard avec Thorin avant de répondre :

\- Parce que j'aimais bien les deux, et que je ne voulais pas arrêter l'un pour l'autre. Heureusement, ils sont plutôt compatibles, donc j'ai de la chance.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, _compatible ?_ demanda Kíli.

Avant que Thorin ne puisse lui répondre, Bilbo s'agenouilla devant Kíli et lui sourit.

\- Ça veut dire que l'un ne m'empêche pas de faire l'autre. À l'école, je suis instituteur, et à la maison, quand j'ai du temps, j'écris des livres.

\- Tu en écris un, en ce moment ? demanda Fíli avec curiosité. J'espère que oui !

Bilbo se mit à rire en se relevant, sincèrement amusé, et Thorin, qui l'observait, eut l'impression qu'une cascade d'eau glacée se déversait sur ses entrailles. Ça devrait être interdit de rire comme ça.

\- Oui, si tu veux vraiment savoir, je suis en pleine rédaction du tome 2 des _Elfes de Rivendell._

\- On vient de l'acheter ! s'exclama Kíli en brandissant le sachet. Tonton Thorin nous fera la lecture quand il ira nous coucher, une fois qu'il aura terminé de lire les chapitres des aventures de Smoke.

\- Smaug, corrigea Fíli automatiquement.

Kíli avait toujours un mal fou à prononcer le nom du dragon. Bilbo ne parut pas en prendre ombrage, car son sourire s'élargit – ce qui n'arrangeait pas la torture de Thorin. Et avec tout ça, les garçons avaient monopolisé la conversation, et il avait à peine eu le temps d'échanger un mot avec Bilbo directement.

Non qu'il en ait envie. Non non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Kíli, d'un ton curieux. Tu allais à la librairie ? Tu veux venir goûter à la maison avec nous ?

\- Kíli ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Thorin, paniqué. Bilbo a sans doute des choses à faire.

Et surtout, l'appartement était dans un tel état que Thorin passerait le reste de sa vie à gémir de honte sous sa couette si Bilbo ne jetait ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil dessus.

En attendant, c'était sur Thorin lui-même que Bilbo était en train de jeter un coup d'œil, là. Après un instant qui sembla passé à peser le pour et le contre, Bilbo finit par répondre d'une voix prudente :

\- Je crains que votre oncle n'ait raison. Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi – après tout, le livre ne va pas s'écrire tout seul, pas vrai ?

\- Oooh, s'exclamèrent tristement les deux garçons en chœur.

Leur détresse était si insupportable pour son pauvre petit cœur d'oncle sensible que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de proposer :

\- M. Baggins n'a peut-être pas le temps de venir chez nous, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait nous accompagner prendre un chocolat chaud et un pain au chocolat à la Croustillante, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Oh oui ! s'écrièrent les enfants avec un regain de vitalité – qui confinait presque à l'hystérie pour Kíli, comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait un pain au chocolat. Tu veux bien, Bilbo ?

Il aurait fallu avoir un cœur de pierre pour résister au double regard suppliant, et Bilbo, visiblement, n'en avait pas. Il décerna un petit sourire rapide à Thorin, et hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème de retarder un peu les aventures de ces pauvres elfes.

\- Alors en avant ! s'exclama Kíli en brandissant le poing, d'un ton si enthousiaste qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

.oOo.

Thorin avait un très net souvenir de la seule fois où il était allé boire un verre avec Bilbo. (Ou plutôt, il avait un très net souvenir du début de la soirée, s'il fallait être honnête, parce que le reste s'était fondu dans un flou coloré – ah, et la fin de soirée, aussi, il s'en rappelait bien. Il aurait fallu être Dieu pour oublier le corps de Bilbo contre le sien.) Toujours était-il que la conversation, ce soir-là, lui avait parue facile et agréable ; mais c'était Avant, avant la Nuit, avant le tout, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur petite boulangerie préférée, la Croustillante, Thorin redoutait légèrement la suite des évènements.

À tort, semblait-il : lorsqu'ils furent attablés, chocolat chaud et pain au chocolat devant eux, les enfants se montrèrent d'une verve sans fin (même Fíli, étonnamment), et leur conversation avec Bilbo était si fournie que Thorin pouvait à peine en placer une. (Et comme il n'y tenait pas particulièrement, il restait silencieux et observait Bilbo en silence.)

Il était beau. C'était un fait qui ne l'avait pas marqué la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, du moins pas avant qu'il se mette à sourire – mais là, il souriait sans cesse aux enfants, la façon dont il retroussait parfois son joli nez comme un petit lapin était juste _adorable_ , ses yeux bleus-gris foncés semblaient éclairés par une sorte de lumière intérieure _(ok,_ songea Thorin, _si je pars sur des trucs de spiritualité, on est mal barrés._ Toujours est-il que c'était l'impression que ça lui faisait), et Thorin le trouvait beau. Pire, il le trouvait craquant. Pire encore, il songeait qu'en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à franchir la distance qui les séparait pour capturer ces lèvres qui bougeaient vivement au rythme des réponses qu'il faisait aux enfants.

Ça n'allait pas le faire. Il en était certain à présent. Bilbo exerçait une attraction dangereuse sur lui, et s'il écoutait sa raison, il ferait de son mieux pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Il commençait à réaliser que ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il était beurré ou parce qu'il avait besoin de compagnie ce soir-là qu'il s'était retrouvé à coucher avec Bilbo – c'était probablement surtout parce qu'il le trouvait terriblement attirant, et que son self-control finissait toujours par descendre dans les négatifs quand il avait trop bu. Au moins, il comprenait maintenant ce qui l'avait poussé à passer la nuit avec nuit ; c'était _lui_ , tout simplement. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait tiré le bras, ce jour-là dans la rue, les choses auraient sans doute été très différentes.

Bilbo _l'attirait._ Pire encore, comme il ne s'était plus senti attiré depuis très, très longtemps. Ça n'allait pas le faire.

\- Thorin ?

Thorin cligna des yeux – il avait dézoné, encore une fois. Ça allait tant qu'on ne lui parlait pas, mais évidemment, c'était toujours _quand_ il dézonait qu'on lui adressait la parole. Surpris, il réalisa que lui et Bilbo n'étaient plus que deux à table – Fíli et Kíli avaient disparu.

\- Où sont les enfants ? s'exclama-t-il, aussitôt submergé par une vague de panique.

\- Aux toilettes, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire qui eut le don de le tranquilliser immédiatement. Ils ont dit qu'ils y allaient, mais tu n'as rien répondu, et ils ont dit "ah, il dézone encore", et ils sont partis.

Oh. _Fantastique_.

\- Je dézone souvent, marmonna-t-il avec l'impression que l'embarras allait l'avaler tout cru. Désolé.

\- Comme la fois où tu as manqué de traverser sans regarder ?

\- Oui. Je n'étais _vraiment_ pas suicidaire.

\- Je me suis demandé, admit Bilbo avec un petit rire. Après avoir appris l'histoire de Fíli et le reste... Mais c'était vrai, alors. Tu _dézones._ C'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

Doux Jésus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris. Heureusement, le regard de Bilbo ne le jugeait absolument pas, et son sourire ne se déparait pas de sa douceur. Thorin estima toutefois préférable de vite changer de sujet.

\- Comment ça marche pour Fíli, à l'école ?

\- Très bien, répondit Bilbo. Il est brillant et sérieux, c'est un élève extraordinaire. Tu sais, quand je t'ai passé mon numéro de téléphone, la fois dernière...

 _Wow,_ ça, c'était ce qui s'appelait passer du coq à l'âne. Et vu l'âne, Thorin préférait de loin rester au coq. Il grimaça.

\- Quel sens de la transition.

\- Pardon, répondit Bilbo avec un petit rire nerveux.

 _Oh, non._ Si même _lui_ était nerveux, ça voulait dire que les choses s'embarquaient sur un chemin que Thorin n'était pas pressé de suivre.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que... je ne l'ai pas laissé _uniquement_ pour que tu puisses me remercier. Enfin... Bien sûr, si tu ne...

C'était à la fois amusant et navrant de le regarder se débattre avec les mots, tandis que des marques rouges commençaient à apparaître sur son cou et ses oreilles – et Thorin se détesta, _se détesta_ d'avoir à prononcer ça, mais il le _fallait_ , parce que ça n'allait pas être possible.

\- Bilbo, coupa-t-il. Je... je me suis douté. C'est juste que... ne va pas croire que je ne t'apprécie pas ou quoi que ce soit _(oh, splendide, Thorin Oakenshield!),_ mais... je... la vie est un peu compliquée pour moi en ce moment, avec les gosses, et la boutique, et je ne crois pas...

\- Oh. Bien sûr. Je comprends.

Il avait l'air mortifié, les joues cramoisies de honte, et Thorin eut désespérément envie de lui prendre les mains, ou de se pencher par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser. Sauf qu'en faisant ça, il contredirait tout ce qu'il avait eu le courage de prononcer, et ce ne serait pas malin. Heureusement, Bilbo vint à sa rescousse en changeant de sujet au bon moment.

\- Tu... Tu tiens une boutique, tu dis ?

\- Oui... Une boutique de disques, dans la rue à gauche en sortant de l'école... Si tu veux venir la visiter avant qu'elle ne fasse faillite – ce qui devrait arriver d'un jour à l'autre selon mes prévisions – n'hésite pas.

\- J'y penserai, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire.

Le silence n'eut pas le temps de devenir embarrassant, car les garçons firent leur retour des toilettes à ce moment-là, mais longtemps après être rentré chez lui, ce soir-là, Thorin repensa aux paroles de Bilbo, et aux siennes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir affreusement stupide.

.oOo.

TBC !


	4. Pee Wee Martini

Salut mes gens ! Merci beaucoup pour touuuuuutes vos nombreuses reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise autant ! Merci **Aliena** , **Flo'w** (grâce à qui vous avez le chapitre aujourd'hui XD), **Julindy, Lewella, Aku, Mel-chan, Erika, Chocolas, Dame Marianne, Maya Holmes, Glasgow, Clélia, Zazaaaah, Laura,** et **Nekonya**! Je vous aime les gens, je vous aime d'amour, ça me fait tellement plaisir de parler avec vous autres adorables gens.

Voici donc le chapitre 4 ! Le titre "Pee Wee Martini" nous vient de la magnifique piste 12 de l'album _Fractured Life_ du groupe **Air Traffic.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

.oOo.

Thorin n'était pas en congé pendant les vacances d'hiver – la boutique avait déjà du mal, alors s'il se permettait de la fermer pour correspondre aux vacances des enfants, on n'était pas rendus – mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était occupé, vu le peu de clients. En général, lui et Dwalin commençaient par mettre un CD en fond sonore, et c'était toute une histoire. Thorin voulait du Jimi Hendrix, Dwalin avait des envies de vieux Rammstein pré- _Rosenrot_ – ils étaient généralement incapables de se mettre d'accord et finissaient par se rabattre sur _Beautiful Freak_ de Eels, pour bien commencer la journée. C'était pareil tous les matins, mais la petite querelle était rituelle.

Ensuite, ils se préparaient un café dans l'arrière-boutique, ouvraient les stores, et attendaient les clients qui ne venaient pas, et les arrivages de CD qui ne trouvaient jamais preneurs. Une fois les caisses rangées, les CD triés, ils faisaient les comptes, ce qui était toujours extrêmement alarmant – et quand ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, ils parlaient, ils lisaient, ou ils se contentaient de regarder la rue derrière la vitrine en silence.

Ce matin-là, cependant, Dwalin ne protesta pas quand Thorin voulut mettre Jimi Hendrix, et ça, ça fleurait bon les problèmes à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Thorin, commença-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Dwalin avait _toujours_ un air plus ou moins sérieux, mais Thorin avait appris à les classer, le niveau 1 étant son air sévère qui en réalité, n'en était pas un (ce que Thorin aimait appeler sa " _bitchy resting face"_ ), et le niveau 5 étant le regard de tueur qui faisait cailler le lait et tourner le sang à l'envers dans les veines de celui qui se le prenait de plein fouet.

Le niveau 6 n'avait été atteint qu'une fois, à la mort de Dís.

Quoi qu'il en soit, jugea Thorin, le regard de Dwalin en ce moment était un bon 4, voire un 5 ; le problème semblait sérieux. Thorin détestait les problèmes sérieux.

\- J'ai réfléchi.

Oublié le niveau 4 ; c'était un niveau 5 confirmé. Thorin sentit malgré lui ses entrailles se nouer, et attendit anxieusement que Dwalin lui explique de quoi il retournait ; ce qu'il tarda à faire, l'air de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'en parler.

\- Alors ? pressa Thorin.

\- Ouais. Je... Mec, je crois que... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de la boutique.

Ah. La Discussion. Thorin la sentait venir depuis un bout de temps (depuis, en fait, qu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lancer une boutique de disques, sept ans plus tôt), mais il avait espéré pouvoir la repousser indéfiniment – il avait toujours l'impression qu'un gouffre menaçait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds quand il en parlait. Contractant les épaules, il hocha la tête.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il va falloir qu'on fasse un choix. On ne peut pas continuer à travailler tous les deux ici. C'est une perte d'argent monstrueuse pour la boutique, et il n'y a pas assez de travail pour deux personnes.

\- Oui.

Il avait entièrement raison, mais ils avaient monté la boutique ensemble, et Thorin n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça ferait de travailler ici sans Dwalin, ou à l'inverse, de chercher un autre travail pendant que Dwalin continuerait à garder la boutique.

Par ailleurs, sans être _le_ job qui lui rapporterait des mille et des cents, le boulot avait l'indiscutable avantage de se trouver à la fois près de son appartement, près de l'école de ses neveux, et d'être relativement flexible (tant que Dwalin était là pour couvrir les arrières). D'un autre côté, Thorin n'était pas naïf, et il savait bien que dans cinq ans (au mieux, deux ans au pire), plus personne n'achèterait de CD du tout, et il n'aurait plus qu'à fermer boutique. Déjà là, c'était son petit rayon "occasion" qui lui rapportait le plus d'argent, paradoxalement.

\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, continuait Dwalin. Il faut qu'on prenne une décision. Je crois que là, on ne peut plus la repousser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Thorin prudemment.

\- Alors. On a plusieurs possibilités. Soit c'est toi qui gardes la boutique, et c'est moi qui démissionne. Ou plutôt, tu me vires, et je toucherai des indemnités de licenciement. Soit on fait l'inverse : c'est toi qui décides de trouver un autre boulot. Je sais que c'est plus pratique pour toi d'être ici, avec l'école des gamins et ton appartement à côté, et je sais que je ne peux pas te demander de faire vivre deux enfants sur tes allocations chômage. D'un autre côté, je serai là pour t'aider, et surtout, Thorin, rien ne garantit que tu pourras garder la boutique à flot même avec un salaire en moins à payer.

\- Je sais, dit Thorin d'une voix lasse. Je sais bien qu'elle finira par couler.

\- Sinon, on peut essayer de la reconvertir. Vendre autre chose que des CD.

\- C'est ça. Des livres ? Des mangas ? Des petits pains au chocolat ? J'aime pas cette idée, sans compter tous les problèmes administratifs que ça va nous rapporter. On a créé cette boutique par passion. Si elle ne tient pas le coup, je préfère autant l'abandonner entièrement.

\- Moi aussi, admit Dwalin à voix basse. Ça ne règle pas le problème, cela dit. L'un de nous va devoir partir.

Il y eut un long silence, troublé seulement par le solo de _Voodoo Child_ en fond sonore.

\- Je peux partir, dit enfin Dwalin. Si tu préfères. Je ne suis juste pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution pour toi au long terme.

La clochette de l'entrée tinta, et deux clients, emmitouflés dans de grosses écharpes, entrèrent dans la boutique en lançant un "bonjour" sonore qui leur fut rendu.

\- Réfléchis-y, marmonna Dwalin en baissant d'un ton. On n'est pas obligé de prendre une décision tout de suite, mais le plus vite sera le mieux.

\- Je sais.

Dís adorait cette boutique. Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs – Thorin avait beau la critiquer sans cesse, il y avait passé d'excellents moments. Il aimait le parquet lisse sous ses pieds, l'odeur de la pièce, les posters accrochés au mur, certains signés par les groupes en question... Elle lui rappelait l'époque où tout allait encore bien. L'année où ils l'avaient montée lui avait semblé la plus heureuse de sa vie – ils s'y retrouvaient souvent, les clients venaient, l'ambiance était tellement bonne que Thorin laissait parfois ouvert jusqu'à 21h. C'était comme ça qu'il avait connu Nori et Bofur. Les deux hommes étaient d'abord venus en clients, puis en amis, et ils avaient fini par décider de monter un groupe de rock. Il avait fait la connaissance de Dori, de Bombur, et avec Dwalin, Dís, et même Frerin, le petit frère de Thorin, âgé de 16 ans à peine à l'époque, toute la bande d'amis se rendait souvent à des concerts ensemble, participait à des festivals boueux où ils dormaient empilés les uns sur les autres dans une petite tente et introduisaient en douce de la vodka dans des gourdes Pom'potes pour pouvoir boire moins cher sans se faire choper par les vigiles.

Deux ans plus tard, Frerin était décédé dans un accident de moto, et les choses n'avaient plus jamais cessé d'empirer depuis, comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal. Le mari de Dís, Víli, les avait abandonnés et avait disparu sans laisser de traces l'année suivante. Le père de Thorin, Thrain, était mort d'un cancer, deux ans après Frerin. La boutique ne faisait plus autant de bénéfices qu'avant. Thorin s'était fait plaquer lamentablement par l'amour de sa vie après trois ans de vie commune.

Et enfin, Dís avait fini par le quitter. Dís avait toujours été là pour le soutenir quand il lui semblait que le fardeau était trop lourd à supporter et qu'il allait se briser sous son poids. Lorsqu'elle était partie, personne n'avait réussi à prendre sa place, et Thorin avait l'impression continuelle que rien n'irait plus jamais dans son sens. Le désastre récent avec Bilbo en était la preuve, et voilà que Dwalin lui annonçait qu'il allait le quitter.

Pendant un bref instant, il se sentit si découragé qu'il se demanda où était l'intérêt de continuer, après tout – puis il se rappela que tout n'était pas si noir que ça ; il avait encore deux petites lumières d'espoir, en la personne de Fíli et de Kíli.

Les deux clients sortirent sans rien acheter – comme d'habitude – et Thorin se tourna vers Dwalin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Thorin. C'est toi qui décides.

C'était toujours lui qui décidait de tout. De la couleur du cercueil, de la gestion de l'héritage de Dís, de l'école où mettre les enfants, et maintenant, de la liquidation de sa boutique.

Il aurait tant voulu n'avoir à se soucier de rien, parfois.

.oOo.

Thorin aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'en rentrant à la maison, il laissait ses soucis à la porte. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arrêtait de penser à la boutique, c'était le problème Bilbo qui s'imposait à lui. Ses neveux étaient absolument dingues des _Aventures de Smaug le Dragon_ , et obligeaient Thorin à leur en faire la lecture tous les soirs. Ils avaient vite terminé les deux premiers tomes, et étaient bien avancés dans le troisième ; et Fíli lui avait arraché la promesse de continuer sur _La Guerre de l'Anneau_ et les autres volumes qu'ils avaient achetés à la librairie la fois dernière, le jour où ils avaient rencontré Bilbo par hasard – une rencontre que Thorin n'arrivait pas à oublier même en faisant de son mieux.

Il s'était senti coupable d'être parti aux aurores de chez Bilbo, mais là, avoir refusé explicitement ses avances, c'était un tout autre niveau. Ça lui occupait l'esprit au moins aussi souvent que la liquidation de la boutique – il sautait régulièrement de l'un à l'autre. Bilbo ne s'était plus manifesté (Thorin savait qu'il avait son numéro de portable, puisqu'il l'avait appelé pour le remercier de son autographe) et, tout en songeant que c'était pour le mieux, vu tous les problèmes qu'il avait déjà, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il avait répondu l'inverse.

D'un autre côté, depuis son Ex, Thorin n'était pas pressé d'entrer dans une nouvelle relation, et quelque chose lui disait que Bilbo ne faisait pas dans les petites histoires sans conséquences. Il avait l'air d'être le genre de personne à vouloir du sérieux, et Thorin n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait – il en arrivait toujours à cette conclusion, et malgré cette conviction qu'il avait agi pour le mieux, son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix.

D'autant plus que Fíli, de son côté, semblait vouer une adoration sans bornes à son maître d'école, ce qui, en dehors d'être très pénible à supporter (il n'avait que Bilbo à la bouche), inquiétait légèrement Thorin, parfois.

\- Bilbo est trop gentil ! Bilbo est super intelligent ! Bilbo m'a fait un compliment, aujourd'hui !

C'était presque à en regretter la période où il ne parlait plus, songea Thorin amèrement, avant de s'envoyer une triple baffe mentale – _non_. Mieux valait entendre parler de Bilbo à tout bout de champ que de contempler Fíli muré dans son silence. Thorin décida donc de ne faire absolument aucune remarque, et Fíli continuait ses louanges.

\- Bilbo peut venir à mon anniversaire ? demanda-t-il un soir de début mars à Thorin, qui faillit recracher sa soupe en plein sur Kíli.

\- B... Bilbo ?! s'exclama-t-il une fois qu'il eut avalé la dangereuse gorgée. Tu veux l'inviter pour ton anniversaire ? Avec tes amis ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'inviter d'autres gens. Je veux juste inviter Bilbo.

Si Kíli était la star de sa classe de CP (voire des maternelles et même de quelques CE1 et CE2), Fíli, en échange, n'avait que très peu d'amis. Selon Kíli, qui jouait les espions pour Thorin, il passait tout son temps libre à parler à Bilbo quand il le pouvait, et restait seul à lire _Les Aventures de Smaug_ quand Bilbo était occupé.

Thorin commençait sérieusement à craindre que Fíli ne soit en train de tomber amoureux de Bilbo – mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, lui-même avait vénéré sa maîtresse d'école quand il avait cinq ans, et il était tombé amoureux de son prof d'anglais quand il avait quatorze ans, mais quand on était de l'autre côté de la barrière, les choses semblaient subitement beaucoup plus inquiétantes.

\- Mais... Je ne sais pas s'il aura envie de venir à l'anniversaire d'un de ses élèves, tenta de le dissuader Thorin le plus diplomatiquement possible.

 _Surtout si je suis présent,_ ajouta-t-il _in petto._

\- Pourquoi pas ? se rebiffa aussitôt Fíli. Il m'aime bien !

\- Je sais qu'il t'aime bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il te considère assez... _spécial_ pour aller à ton anniversaire.

La morsure de la culpabilité le tirailla lorsqu'il vit le visage de Fíli se défaire, et Kíli, au grand malheur de son oncle, décida qu'il était temps d'ajouter son grain de sel à la discussion.

\- Moi, je crois que Bilbo aime beaucoup Fíli, déclara-t-il par-dessus son bol de soupe aux champignons. Et on ne pourra pas savoir s'il n'a pas envie de venir sans lui demander d'abord !

Oh, on vantait l'intelligence de Fíli, mais Kíli aussi était beaucoup trop éveillé pour son bien (ou plutôt, celui de Thorin).

\- S'il te plaît, tonton ! s'exclama Fíli. Mon anniversaire tombe un samedi. Je pourrais lui demander s'il veut bien passer l'après-midi avec nous.

\- Je travaille, le samedi, répliqua Thorin un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Mais c'est mon anniversaire !

\- Dwalin peut rester travailler à ta place, non ? ajouta Kíli.

Parfois, Thorin se demandait si ce n'était pas parce qu'il laissait toujours Dwalin se charger de la boutique le samedi que celui-ci avait envie de se barrer, au fond.

\- Puisque tu en parles, déclara-t-il en bondissant sur le changement de sujet, il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose. Dwalin et moi, on a décidé que l'un de nous d'eux arrêterait de travailler à la boutique.

\- Pour combien de temps ? demanda Kíli, qui visiblement n'avait pas bien compris le sens de la phrase.

\- Pour toujours. On ne sait pas encore lequel de nous deux va partir, mais il se peut que je doive trouver un nouveau travail dans les mois à venir.

Il était à moitié persuadé que les enfants étaient trop petits pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, mais à sa surprise, il vit leurs yeux s'arrondir de surprise et se remplir de chagrin. La cuillère à soupe de Kíli tomba sur le carrelage de la cuisine avec un "clang" métallique, et aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour la récupérer, l'air abasourdi.

\- Tu vas abandonner la boutique ? demanda Fíli, momentanément distrait du sujet Bilbo, tandis que Thorin se penchait sous la table pour récupérer la cuillère. Mais... tu peux pas faire ça ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on n'a plus d'argent, répondit Thorin avec sincérité (il s'était toujours dit qu'il valait toujours mieux être honnête avec les enfants quoi qu'ils demandent – pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas trop mal marché). Les gens n'achètent plus de CD, et la boutique ne nous rapporte pas de bénéfices.

\- C'est quoi des bénéfices ? demanda Kíli.

\- C'est l'argent que tu gagnes en plus, répondit Fíli.

L'explication ne sembla pas satisfaire l'enfant, qui tourna ses grands yeux interrogateurs vers Thorin. En soupirant, celui-ci écarta son bol de soupe vide de la table, et se pencha dessus pour se rapprocher de son neveu.

\- Écoute, Kíli. La boutique, tu sais, elle n'est pas gratuite. Il faut qu'on paie le loyer - c'est à dire, le droit d'utiliser la pièce. Et qu'on achète les CD, avant de les revendre. Tu comprends ?

Kíli hocha la tête lentement, l'air prudent.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on a des dépenses. Et ensuite, tout ce qu'on vend, et l'argent que ça nous rapporte, c'est ce qu'on appelle les recettes. Faire du bénéfice, ça veut dire gagner plus d'argent que tu n'en dépenses. Et si on ne fait pas de bénéfices, ça veut dire qu'on perd de l'argent. Et si on perd de l'argent... eh ben, c'est pas bon. Tu comprends, maintenant ?

Kíli hocha la tête, une lueur de compréhension s'allumant dans son regard, et Fíli reprit la parole.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on n'ira plus là-bas après l'école ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. On ne va pas revendre la boutique, pas tout de suite, du moins. Même si je n'y suis plus, Dwalin y sera, lui, et inversement. Mais un jour, elle fermera, oui. Plus personne n'achète de CD, de nos jours.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kíli.

Il était dans sa phase de questions, et c'était bien malheureux, parce que Thorin n'était pas doué pour expliquer les choses.

\- Parce que les gens écoutent de la musique sur internet, maintenant, dit Fíli en arrivant à sa rescousse.

\- Exactement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais que vous le sachiez.

\- La boutique va me manquer, décréta Kíli avec un soupir solennel.

 _Et moi donc_ , songea Thorin, découragé. _Et moi donc._

.oOo.

L'annonce avait temporairement distrait Fíli de son idée d'inviter Bilbo pour son anniversaire, mais pas pour très longtemps. Le mardi soir qui précédait le 7 mars, soit quatre jours avant, Kíli arriva seul à la boutique de disques. Thorin, qui était en train de lire _Les Elfes de Rivendell_ en écoutant le premier _Live In The Seventies_ d'Eric Clapton, bondit sur ses pieds, submergé par la panique.

\- Fíli n'est pas avec toi ?!

Dwalin, qui était en train de lire un vieux _Rolling Stone Magazine_ à côté de lui, releva la tête d'un air intrigué.

\- Il est resté à l'école, dit Kíli. Il m'a dit de partir en premier, qu'il me rejoindrait après. Il devait parler à Bilbo.

 _Oh. Non._

Thorin devait avoir pâli, car Dwalin le jeta un regard vaguement interrogatif, ce à quoi il ne répondit que par un léger signe de dénégation. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler devant Kíli, Dwalin déclara :

\- J'ai acheté des briques de Candy'Up à la fraise et des pains au chocolat pour le goûter, c'est dans l'arrière-boutique. Mais lave-toi les mains d'abord !

Avec un cri de guerre, Kíli se précipita dans l'arrière-boutique, et Dwalin se tourna vers Thorin en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai raté un truc ?

\- Fíli veut inviter Bilbo pour son anniversaire, grommela Thorin en baissant le ton.

Dwalin haussa son deuxième sourcil, l'air surpris.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il l'adore, voilà pourquoi ! Il est dingue de lui. Il n'a pas envie d'inviter ses autres amis ni rien. Il veut "juste Bilbo", dit Thorin en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Je suis dans la merde.

\- Je comprends, répondit Dwalin d'un ton compatissant – et un sourire un peu trop marqué. Bon courage.

Thorin lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés devant la librairie, et Dwalin, après l'avoir traité d'imbécile, avait finalement compris ses raisons. Toujours était-il qu'il avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à assister aux rebondissements de l'affaire, et la possibilité que Bilbo passe l'après-midi chez lui avec Fíli et Kíli lui semblait de toute évidence extrêmement savoureuse.

Le retour de Kíli, barbouillé de chocolat autour des lèvres, mit fin à la conversation, mais Dwalin ne tarda pas à avoir une autre occasion de se frotter les mains – à peine une demi-heure plus tard, en fait, lorsque Fíli entra dans la boutique.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Thorin, qui se rongeait les ongles d'inquiétude, lorsque la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta. T'en as mis du temps, Fí...

Il s'arrêta net de parler lorsque derrière Fíli apparut Bilbo, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise.

 _Shit. Je suis maudit._

\- Bonjour, lança celui-ci à la cantonade.

Thorin sentit immédiatement Dwalin se redresser sur son siège et fixer d'un air inquisiteur le Professeur – il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, mais n'avait jusque là jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer en vrai. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin, d'un air de dire _"alors c'est lui ? Je m'attendais à mieux_ ", puis fixa de nouveau son attention sur Bilbo, et se mit à sourire – d'un air un petit peu carnassier qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Pour couronner le tout, Kíli se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Bilbo, avec un énorme sourire enrobé de chocolat. Un peu surpris, celui-ci le rattrapa et le jucha sur son bras, d'où Kíli adressa un sourire plein de fierté à son oncle.

\- Bonjour, répondit Thorin d'un ton impuissant.

Soit, il avait _dit_ à Bilbo qu'il pouvait passer à la boutique, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire.

\- J'ai demandé à Bilbo de venir à mon anniversaire, déclara Fíli sans ambages. Je lui ai dit de me le dire clairement s'il ne voulait pas passer la journée avec un de ses élèves.

\- Et je lui ai dit qu'il faudrait que son oncle soit d'accord, ajouta Bilbo en posant les yeux sur Thorin – qui pouvait lire sa propre impuissance reflétée dans le regard de l'enseignant.

Oh, qu'il avait été malin, Fíli. En disant ça, forcément que Bilbo se sentirait coupable et finirait par accepter, même à contrecœur. À présent, le garçon posait un regard résolu sur Thorin, plus déterminé, à vrai dire, que Thorin ne lui avait vu depuis la mort de Dís, et il réprima un profond soupir. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses, mais si c'était ce que voulait Fíli, il n'avait pas le cœur de dire non.

\- Si M. Baggins est d'accord, c'est entendu.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était le nom de famille qui était sorti de sa bouche – ou plutôt, si, il le savait : son prénom lui semblait trop douloureux à prononcer là maintenant, alors qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, mettre de la distance entre eux sembla être un mauvais choix, si l'air blessé qui passa très rapidement sur les traits de Bilbo, assombrissant son expression avant de disparaitre sous un sourire forcé, était d'aucune indication.

 _Je suis un crétin._

Fíli, ravi de l'assentiment, adressa un sourire éclatant de joie à Bilbo, sans plus faire cas de son oncle, et Thorin, pour la première fois, ressentit une curieuse morsure de jalousie, totalement irrationnelle, à l'idée que Bilbo pourrait finir par prendre sa place dans le cœur de ses neveux, s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

Kíli finit par descendre des bras de Bilbo, et entraîna Fíli dans l'arrière-boutique avec la promesse d'un Candy'Up à la fraise et d'un pain au chocolat, et les trois adultes se retrouvèrent entre eux – du moins, jusqu'à ce que Dwalin se lève et déclare qu'il allait aider les gosses à faire leurs devoirs. Thorin lui adressa un regard sanglant qui ne sembla absolument pas le toucher, et l'instant d'après, il les avait laissés seuls – et Thorin avait envie de se taper la tête contre sa vieille caisse enregistreuse.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Bilbo, celui-ci semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un hippopotame aveugle en train de marcher sur un fil, et le voir aussi gêné ne put s'empêcher de faire naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Thorin. Bilbo le fixa, une expression de surprise au fond de ses prunelles, et Thorin songea qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup l'avoir habitué à sourire – il se dépêcha de le faire disparaître, et Bilbo baissa les yeux.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, et Thorin ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer n'importe quoi, une banalité, quand la clochette tinta, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Un client entra dans la boutique en lançant un bonjour à la cantonade, avant de se diriger vers l'un des présentoirs à CD. Bilbo fixa l'intrus un bref instant, l'air distrait, avant de se tourner vers Thorin, et de s'approcher d'un pas du comptoir derrière lequel il se trouvait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse, afin que le client ne les entende pas – quoique Eric Clapton leur assurait une relative discrétion.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Thorin, sincèrement surpris. De quoi ?

\- D'être venu ici, d'abord, et ensuite de m'imposer samedi chez vous.

Chez _vous._ Vengeance pour le M. Baggins ? Thorin n'aurait su le dire, mais une chose était certaine : c'était efficace. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, avec un petit "pang" de douleur.

Ou alors, Bilbo englobait ses neveux dans le pronom – c'était une possibilité qu'il trouvait nettement plus agréable, mais la suite le détrompa rapidement.

\- Je sais que ça ne vous plaît pas trop, et que vous n'avez accepté que pour Fíli.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, complètement découragé.

\- Bilbo, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, je...

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si dur, déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y faire face comme des adultes ? Thorin avait déjà repoussé des avances, ou s'était déjà fait refouler, et il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme – il avait même continué à être bons amis avec les types en question. Avec Bilbo, pourtant, il paraissait impossible de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas décidé à essayer.

\- C'est vrai que les circonstances ne sont pas idéales, admit Thorin à voix basse, le regard posé sur le bois du comptoir. Je me sens coupable par rapport à tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que je t'ai fait...

\- Coupable ? coupa Bilbo d'une voix qui lui fit relever les yeux. Thorin, je t'ai déjà dit que... _Coupable ?_ C'est ridicule. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Le tutoiement était de retour – maigre victoire.

\- Mais ce qui s'est passé la fois dernière, après la librairie...

\- Et alors ?

Bilbo avait adopté un air farouche qui lui allait étrangement bien, et Thorin réalisa qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

\- J'ai proposé quelque chose, et tu n'étais pas intéressé. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire en fromage.

C'était exactement ça, et en même temps il n'y avait rien de plus faux – _non,_ il n'était pas _"pas intéressé"_. Parce que si c'était le cas, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à oublier toute cette histoire. Au contraire, il était _beaucoup trop_ intéressé pour son propre bien, et c'était mille fois plus dur de suivre sa raison et d'aller à contre-courant de ses envies. Il voulait prendre Bilbo par les épaules et s'écrier : " _Non ! Je suis intéressé !_ " parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Bilbo s'imagine que le problème tenait simplement à ça, et en même temps, mieux valait briser les espoirs que Bilbo pouvait caresser une bonne fois pour toutes, quitte à passer pour un insensible.

\- Je te promets que je ne ferai plus de réflexion à ce sujet, Thorin, ajoutait Bilbo. J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais me dire.

La déclaration aurait dû satisfaire Thorin, mais à la place, il regarda Bilbo, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Alors il n'y aura pas de problème pour samedi, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu plus terne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il suffit de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mes neveux t'adorent, Bilbo, surtout Fíli, et ils seront vraiment très heureux que tu viennes. ...Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Bilbo eut un sourire, qui semblait réel, cette fois, et la sensation d'avoir un gouffre aux bords palpitants en train de s'ouvrir dans le cœur de Thorin lui parut excessivement inquiétante.

\- Je serai heureux de venir.

Oh, il était beau, avec ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable, et son petit sourire, sincère, mais encore un peu gêné aux entournures. Il était beau, et Thorin avait envie de sauter par dessus le comptoir, et le serrer contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il secoua la tête mentalement – d'accord, Bilbo l'attirait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour jeter aux orties tout le reste. L'attraction finirait bien par disparaître à un moment ou à un autre, et si ce n'était pas le cas... Il serait toujours temps d'aviser.

Que c'était frustrant d'être raisonnable.

.oOo.

Le samedi suivant, toutefois, ne fut pas aussi désastreux que Thorin l'imaginait. Bilbo arriva à deux heures en bas de chez eux, comme Fíli le lui avait demandé – il apportait un magnifique cadeau, une petite histoire inédite de _Smaug le Dragon_ , écrite à la main dans un magnifique carnet relié par un ruban. La calligraphie était exquise, le livre comportait un autographe largement plus élogieux que celui que Bilbo avait écrit à Thorin pour son anniversaire, l'histoire semblait avoir été créée spécialement pour l'occasion, et Fíli paraissait sur le point d'exploser de joie. À côté, le jeu Guitar Hero, les DVD des Cités d'Or et la trilogie des Bartimeus que lui avait offerts Thorin semblaient complètement dérisoires. Toutefois, il décida de faire taire la pointe de jalousie qui lui mordillait le cœur, et adressa même un sourire à Bilbo.

Étonnamment, l'après-midi se passa relativement bien. Aidé de Kíli, Thorin avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat, qu'ils ramenèrent à table, coiffé de dix bougies. Le gâteau n'avait pas une apparence très avenante – et encore moins lorsque la cire des bougies, en coulant, y laissa de petites traces rouges et bleues – mais finalement, il était très bon, et Thorin reçut les félicitations sincères des deux enfants, et un sourire de Bilbo.

Bien sûr, Bilbo souriait souvent, et c'était ça le plus dur, parce que Thorin avait l'impression qu'on lui retournait le cœur à chaque fois, mais finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de se comporter normalement en sa présence, réalisa-t-il. Fíli posa à son professeur un tas de questions auxquelles Thorin était curieux d'avoir une réponse, car il réalisait que, malgré les heures qu'il passait à penser à lui, il connaissait au final très peu de choses de l'homme en lui-même.

Contre toute attente, Bilbo se révéla plus loquace qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était fils unique, mais il avait toute une troupe de cousins et de cousines, il adorait cuisiner, il chantait, mais assez mal, il était littéralement imbattable aux fléchettes, il était très gourmand (comme en témoignait le reste de quatrième part de gâteau dans son assiette en carton), il était paresseux et adorait se lever tard. Il avait un tout petit jardin dans la cour intérieure de son appartement dont il s'occupait avec soin.

Le moment se chargea d'une légère tension lorsque Fíli lui demanda s'il avait une petite amie, et Thorin vit que Bilbo mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas lever le regard vers lui avant de répondre qu'il n'avait personne en ce moment.

Heureusement, le sujet fut vite abandonné lorsqu'ils commencèrent une partie de Guitar Hero, où, contre toute attente, malgré ses talents de guitariste, Thorin eut beaucoup de mal à gagner.

\- C'est pas comme une vraie guitare ! s'exclama-t-il un peu dépité après avoir perdu contre Bilbo (qui n'était pas expert qu'en fléchettes, de toute évidence).

\- Tu joues de la guitare ? demanda Bilbo d'un ton intéressé.

\- Oncle Thorin est dans un groupe de rock ! s'exclama Kíli, enthousiaste. Il fait la première guitare. Maman faisait le violon avant, mais plus maintenant.

Avant que sa déclaration ne puisse jeter un froid, il enchaîna :

\- Nori fait la batterie, Bofur fait la 2ème guitare, le violon et plein d'autres instruments. Et Dwalin, c'est celui qui vit avec nous, il fait la basse.

\- Qui vit avec vous...? demanda Bilbo lentement, les yeux posés sur Kíli.

 _Oh. Shit._

\- Oui, il travaille à la boutique avec oncle Thorin, répondit Kíli, sans prendre conscience du fait que la température de la pièce venait subitement de baisser de plusieurs degrés. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui parce qu'il est avec Balin, c'est son frère, mais sinon il vit avec nous la plupart du temps. C'est drôle, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir deux papas.

Thorin ne sut que penser de la façon dont Kíli voyait la chose, mais l'important n'était pas là, de toute façon ; Bilbo, visiblement, était en train de se faire de (très) fausses idées.

\- O... Oh, balbutia-t-il. Je... Je vois.

Il fallait recadrer le tir très vite.

Ou bien, est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment ? Après tout, si Bilbo le croyait en couple, c'était une excuse comme une autre pour justifier son refus de la fois dernière...

\- Ils dorment même ensemble ! s'exclama Kíli – et là, Thorin sut qu'il fallait faire quelque chose _urgemment._

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, se hâta-t-il de dire. Il sortait avec ma sœur avant son accident, il est comme un frère pour moi. Il reste ici pour m'aider et s'occupe des garçons avec moi, c'est un type bien.

Bilbo leva les yeux vers lui, et le soulagement qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard aurait dû l'inquiéter plus que de le soulager à son tour, mais son cœur, ce traître, semblait très décidé à s'en réjouir, et son esprit, lui, avait envie de dézoner dans les yeux de Bilbo ; il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu y dézoner jusqu'à la fin des temps, si Bilbo était resté silencieux – ce qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

\- Je vois. Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil.

Le sujet, au grand bonheur de Thorin, fut ensuite promptement évacué, et il n'y eut plus d'autre alerte de toute la journée. Lorsque Bilbo rentra chez lui, vers six heures du soir, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement (et d'épuisement) en refermant la porte. Mais au moins, Fíli exultait, et c'était une vision très agréable. Et tout s'était passé plus ou moins normalement, à un ou deux petits dérapages près. Avec un peu de chance, songea Thorin ce soir-là, il finirait par s'habituer à la présence de Bilbo, et pourrait faire taire les envies stupides qui le prenaient quand il posait les yeux sur lui.

D'accord, avec _beaucoup_ de chance.

.oOo.

* * *

Tadaaam, et voilà !

Oui, Thorin est toujours un abruti, on est tous d'accord là dessus. Pauvre Bilbo.

Je vous dis au chapitre prochain mes amis, vous pouvez me motiver avec des coups de pied au cul et des reviews, j'adore recevoir l'un et l'autre ! :D


	5. Time Goes By

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, **Aliena, Linsy, Chocolas, Flo'w, Maya, Erika, Nekonya, Lewella, Mélusine, Clélia, Glasgow, Primitus Victor, Dame Marianne, Laura, Julindy, Hielo** (RàR : mais de rien ! Merci d'avoir eu le courage de laisser une review, ça fait très plaisir ! Et contente de savoir que tu ne verras plus jamais le Hobbit pareil, mais OUI Thorin et Bilbo SONT ENSEMBLE ET C'EST TOUT! Hiii tu viens de Landéda, c'est pas possible! J'suis allée passer deux semaines à Lannilis l'an dernier du coup je voulais utiliser l'endroit XD) et **Valadrya** , et merci pour vos favs, alertes, etc, je vous aiiiiime !

En raison de choses et d'autres, j'ai pas beaucoup progressé sur cette fanfic et ça risque pas beaucoup d'avancer dans les semaines à venir, mais comme je vous ai déjà fait pas mal attendre, je vous balance quand même le chapitre 5, en vous demandant de vous armer de patience pour la suite et en m'inclinant bien bas de honte.

Bonne lecture !

Le titre _Times Goes By_ nous vient de la piste 6 de l'album Fractured Life d'Air Traffic !

* * *

Chapitre 5

.oOo.

Dwalin était celui qui partirait. Comme toujours lorsque c'était sérieux, ils en décidèrent assis dans le canapé devant une série télé (cette fois-ci, un épisode de _Pushing Daisies_ qui ne parvenait pas du tout à les concentrer – sans compter que le personnage principal ressemblait assez à l'Ex de Thorin version brun, et que c'était _très_ perturbant), une bière dans la main et un saladier de pop-corn déjà à moitié vide entre eux, alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à l'épisode 2.

\- C'est moi qui vais partir, lança Dwalin brutalement.

Thorin était en train d'essayer de ne pas se laisser entraîner dans des réflexions désagréables sur son ancienne histoire d'amour, qui déboucheraient inévitablement sur Dís ou sur Bilbo ; il fut servi.

\- T'es sûr ?

La boutique avait réussi à boucler le mois de mars un peu plus facilement que d'habitude, pour une certaine raison, mais Thorin n'était pas naïf ; il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur un coup de chance à chaque fois. Il se tourna vers Dwalin, et observa attentivement le visage de son meilleur ami.

Dwalin n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif. Même lorsqu'il était avec Dís, et que Thorin savait pertinemment qu'il était parfaitement heureux avec elle, il ne souriait que très rarement (et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours un peu flippant). Toutefois, Thorin pouvait se vanter de compter parmi les rares capables de déchiffrer les subtilités de ses expressions et de ses regards, sous l'aura de brutalité que dégageaient son crâne rasé tatoué et sa barbe fournie. Et son visage, en cet instant, était un mélange de résignation et de résolution.

\- C'est la solution la plus logique, dit-il. C'est toi qui as décidé de monter la boutique, c'est toi qui as tout fait pour sa création, c'est toi qui l'as maintenue à flot pendant des années.

\- Donc c'est à moi que revient la tâche de la fermer ?

\- Tu préfèrerais que je le fasse ?

\- ...Non, avoua Thorin après une légère hésitation. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors ?

\- Oui. Ce sera plus simple pour toi pour l'instant, avec les gosses et tout ça.

Un peu trop ému pour répondre correctement, Thorin se contenta de hocher la tête. Certes, avec les ennuis de la boutique, il se versait un salaire de misère, et peut-être même que les allocations chômage qu'il toucherait en partant seraient plus élevées que ce qu'il gagnait actuellement – mais c'était bien plus pratique d'être près de l'école des enfants, et si Thorin pouvait garder la boutique à flot le temps que Kíli entre au collège – ou Fíli, dans le pire des cas – c'était déjà ça de pris.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Tu vas me manquer, mon pote.

Il n'était pas habitué à exprimer à haute voix ses sentiments, mais il lui semblait important de laisser Dwalin savoir quel trou il creuserait dans sa poitrine en partant. Il ne reçut en réponse qu'une tape sèche à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Arrête de faire dans le mélodrame, grogna Dwalin (qui était encore pire que lui pour dire ce qu'il ressentait). Je pars pas à l'autre bout du monde. Et le temps qu'on règle toutes les formalités, on en a bien encore pour deux mois à bosser ensemble.

Thorin hocha la tête, mais la pensée ne parvenait pas à le réconforter – il avait l'impression que c'était encore une pièce du tableau de sa vie qui partait à vau-l'eau, et il commençait à se demander avec quoi il pourrait bien les remplacer, surtout avec la vitesse à laquelle elles commençaient à se défaire.

Dwalin, sans le savoir, lui proposa une nouvelle pièce.

\- Faudrait qu'on reprenne le groupe, lança-t-il sans transition.

\- Le groupe ?

\- Ouais. J'ai vu Nori l'autre fois, et on s'est dit que ça nous ferait du bien à tous.

\- Mais...

Thorin n'osa pas continuer plus loin – il détestait aborder le sujet Dís s'il n'y était pas forcé, encore plus avec Dwalin, qui ne s'était pas plus que lui remis de sa mort malgré les cinq mois et demi déjà écoulés ; mais Dwalin, qui le comprenait toujours mieux que lui-même, semblait-il, s'en chargea à sa place.

\- Elle serait contente, Thorin. Elle nous manque, c'est certain, elle nous manquera toujours, mais elle serait furieuse de savoir qu'on a arrêté _Mahal's Children_ à cause d'elle.

\- Je sais pas si j'aurais le courage, soupira Thorin.

Certes, ne plus faire de guitare lui manquait, mais sa sœur lui manquait encore plus. Il lui semblait impensable de remonter le groupe si elle n'était plus là.

\- Même Fíli a repris son violon ! insista Dwalin. Parce que tu lui as fait un speech sur l'importance de continuer à vivre malgré tout – je le sais, il me l'a dit. Il serait temps que tu commences à suivre ton propre conseil, Thorin. Et si on essayait ? Il suffit juste de se réunir, et on voit si ça semble faisable. Ok ?

Maintenant que Dís était partie, Dwalin restait probablement la seule personne au monde à qui Thorin était incapable de dire non. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, où la copie brune de son ex-petit-ami (encore un à qui il n'avait pas su dire non, mais il pouvait être en train de brûler en enfer pour ce que Thorin en savait) touchait du bout du doigt un cadavre, il finit par hocher la tête lentement.

\- Ça marche. Mais où ? On utilisait ma chambre comme salle de répète, avant, mais maintenant, il y a les gosses.

\- Hum... Où t'as mis la batterie de Nori ?

\- Dans l'arrière-boutique, derrière des cartons.

\- Ben voilà, c'est réglé, alors. Il y assez de place. L'acoustique sera pas géniale, mais ça devrait aller.

Peu convaincu, Thorin s'enfonça dans le canapé en s'emparant du reste de popcorn – mais quand il y pensait, c'était peut-être une distraction bienvenue ; en cinq mois, il avait l'impression d'être passé de sémillant jeune homme dans la force de l'âge à trentenaire rabougri et oncle célibataire, sans autre projet d'avenir que celui de veiller sur ses neveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient grands.

Charmante perspective.

.oOo.

Avant la première répétition de _Mahal's Children,_ eut lieu quelque chose que Thorin ne pouvait pas repousser plus longtemps.

\- Bordel, Thorin. Ça fait six mois, maintenant. _Vas-y._

Kíli avait attrapé la grippe au début du mois d'avril, et comme les garçons s'étaient montrés très résistants pendant tout l'hiver, c'était la première fois que Thorin devait faire face à la maladie d'un de ses neveux, et il s'était senti absolument terrorisé. Heureusement, Dwalin avait gardé la boutique toute la semaine, pour qu'il puisse rester à l'appartement pour s'occuper de Kíli.

Si l'enfant s'était remis à rire et à sourire ces derniers mois presque autant qu'avant la mort de sa mère, Thorin se rendit compte très vite que ce n'était pas pour autant que le trou béant que son départ avait laissé s'était refermé ; c'était juste qu'il n'en parlait pas. Sous l'effet de la fièvre, cependant, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies, il n'arrêta pas de pleurnicher et de demander à voir sa maman, et Thorin se retrouva bien en peine de savoir quoi faire. Les pains au chocolat et les Candy'Up n'amélioraient pas son humeur ; lorsque Thorin lui apportait un bol de lait chaud, il se plaignait que ce n'était pas _comme ça que Maman faisait_ , il pleurait qu'il ne voulait pas voir son oncle, et lorsque Thorin quittait la chambre, le cœur en miettes, Kíli hurlait pour qu'il revienne.

Ses caprices avaient diminué à mesure qu'il guérissait, mais il y en avait un sur lequel il ne faiblissait pas : il voulait voir sa mère. Thorin savait qu'il voulait aller lui rendre visite au cimetière, et il avait proposé à Kíli que Dwalin y aille avec lui et Fíli – c'était ce qui se passait depuis le début, car Thorin n'avait encore jamais eu le courage de remettre un pied dans ce cimetière haï. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour penser à Dís, et au contraire, poser les yeux sur sa tombe ne serait qu'un rappel cruel du fait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés.

Mais Kíli voulait y aller avec lui, et pas avec Dwalin.

\- C'est toi le frère de maman ! s'exclama-t-il le jeudi qui précédait les six mois de sa mort. Tu dois y aller ! Maman aurait envie que tu y ailles !

Kíli allant mieux, mais pas encore assez en forme pour retourner à l'école, et Thorin ne pouvant pas rater le travail plus longtemps, ils l'avaient installé dans l'arrière-boutique, avec des couvertures pour qu'il ait bien chaud, et ses devoirs pour qu'il ne perde pas trop la main, mais l'enfant passait le plus clair de son temps assis sur le comptoir de la boutique à se faire chouchouter par les rares clients.

 _«Maman» se fout bien que j'y aille ou non,_ songea Thorin avec amertume ; mais la petite voix de Kíli l'avait touché au fond de lui, et il commençait à songer qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre choix que de céder. Dwalin ne tarda pas à ajouter son grain de sel.

\- Ça fera six mois demain, Thorin. Vas-y avec les enfants.

Thorin aurait aimé prétendre qu'il ne voulait pas leur faire rater l'école, mais le 11 avril tombait un samedi. Il aurait voulu prétexter que Dwalin ne pouvait pas tenir la boutique à sa place tout le temps, mais Dwalin aurait répondu que ça ne le dérangeait pas et que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il en profite avant de partir.

Les choses semblèrent foutues pour de bon lorsque Fíli entra sur le coup de cinq heures et demi dans la boutique, accompagné de Bilbo.

Depuis l'anniversaire de Fíli, l'instituteur venait leur rendre visite de temps en temps, raccompagnant Fíli quand celui-ci rentrait de l'école, et il prenait le temps de discuter avec eux de tout et de rien pendant une demi-heure, voire une heure, avant de rentrer chez lui. Thorin n'avait su que penser de ces visites au début, mais Bilbo semblait juste décidé à nouer des liens amicaux avec eux, et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire, de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait pas le mettre dehors. Il n'en aurait même pas eu envie. Si on mettait de côté le petit (minuscule) pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Bilbo entrait dans la pièce, et celui (plus minuscule encore) qu'il ressentait quand Bilbo souriait, l'homme était d'un naturel facile, il avait de l'humour, et l'ambiance de la boutique s'égayait quand il était là. Même Dwalin semblait l'apprécier à sa façon, ce qui en disait long sur l'étoffe du personnage : Dwalin n'appréciait pas n'importe qui.

Thorin finit très vite par se retrouver à cours de raisons de se plaindre de sa présence, et haussa les épaules mentalement en acceptant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à s'y habituer. Ce n'était pas encore de la franche amitié, et ce ne serait peut-être jamais le cas, mais ils étaient parfaitement capables de rester dans la même pièce pendant un long moment sans exploser d'embarras (ou de frustration, dans le cas de Thorin).

Ce jour-là, lorsque Fíli entra, en faisant tinter la clochette de la porte, Kíli se jeta instantanément dans ses bras, et le long câlin qu'ils échangèrent pouvait sembler normal entre frères qui s'appréciaient autant – mais Thorin savait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

\- Je veux que Thorin vienne voir maman avec nous, finit par murmurer Kíli à son frère lorsqu'il le relâcha.

Thorin souhaita ardemment que la phrase ne soit pas tombée dans les oreilles de Bilbo, mais si lui-même l'avait discernée alors que Kíli et Fíli se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, il était impossible que Bilbo, qui se tenait à leurs côtés, n'ait rien entendu. Toutefois, il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas lever les yeux vers Thorin, et celui-ci le remercia férocement dans sa tête pour sa délicatesse.

\- Ça fera six mois demain, dit Fíli, prouvant qu'il tenait le compte des jours aussi pointilleusement que Thorin. Viens avec nous, tonton.

Tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers Thorin, et celui-ci eut brusquement envie de s'intéresser de très près à un CD de Django Django qui traînait sur son comptoir.

\- Tonton ! s'exclama Kíli de sa petite voix fluette. S'il te plaît !

Comment leur expliquer qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le courage de passer les grilles du cimetière ? Alors, se tenir devant la tombe de Dís – ridicule idée, qui le faisait frémir de terreur rien qu'à y penser. Il jeta un regard impuissant à Dwalin, et son ami, le comprenait aussi bien que d'habitude, haussa les épaules en répondant :

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas y aller avec toi. Je dois tenir la boutique.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller seul – c'était certain. D'accord, les enfants seraient là, mais ils passeraient leur temps à pleurer, comme c'était apparemment toujours le cas quand Dwalin les emmenait, et si Thorin n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de passer les portes du cimetière, il était _certain_ qu'il ne supporterait pas de les voir pleurer.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

La voix douce sembla sortir de nulle part, et Thorin, Dwalin, Fíli et Kíli jetèrent un regard abasourdi à Bilbo, qui se mit à rougir sous l'attention qu'on lui accordait, ajoutant rapidement d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Je propose juste ça comme ça, bien sûr, je ne veux pas jouer les intrus, si vous ne voulez pas de moi, il suffit juste de me le dire, c'est bien naturel, évidemment – oh, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je...

\- C'est gentil de proposer, coupa Thorin. J'accepte.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, mais Thorin n'y prêta pas attention ; ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de Bilbo, et comme toujours dans ces cas-là (raison pour laquelle il évitait si souvent de le faire), il se sentit instantanément dézoner.

Il fallait dire que le regard de Bilbo, c'était tout un poème, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu romantique que Thorin. Leur couleur changeante était déjà fascinante en soi, mais lorsqu'ils se paraient de toutes les nuances d'une subtile émotion, d'un rire qui n'apparaissait pas sur ses lèvres, ou d'un embarras absolument adorable, Thorin avait l'impression que s'il avait le malheur de tomber dedans, il n'en ressortirait plus jamais. Par conséquent, il l'évitait soigneusement, aussi peu poli que ça puisse paraître.

Mais là, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, car il venait de réaliser à quel point il avait besoin que Bilbo soit là, à ses côtés, pour l'aider à faire face à cette épreuve. Il l'avait déjà soutenu cinq mois et demi plus tôt, et voilà qu'il se posait à nouveau en sauveur – il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, mais là, il était heureux de savoir que quelqu'un serait à ses côtés dans ce moment difficile.

Personne ne le sortit de son dézonage, et Thorin garda les yeux rivés à ceux de Bilbo jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par détourner le regard – et il continua à le fixer encore après, lorsque Bilbo offrit un sourire à ses neveux, qui essayaient de le serrer contre eux. Il n'aperçut pas Dwalin l'observer un moment et secouer la tête presque imperceptiblement, avec un soupir découragé ; et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Le lendemain, Bilbo se présenta à leur porte à dix heures du matin, et Thorin remarqua qu'il avait eu la délicatesse (une fois encore) de s'habiller un peu différemment pour la circonstance. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à se mettre en costume, mais il avait relégué ses habituelles chemises rayées ou à carreaux au fond de son placard, et avait sorti une chemise blanche, accompagnée d'un pantalon bleu foncé. Thorin, en plus de le trouver très beau (et de souhaiter, un bref instant, ne pas lui avoir ouvert la porte avec les cheveux comme un nid d'oiseau, avec un vieux tee-shirt Iron Maiden délavé, et pantalon de jogging troué), fut sensible à l'attention, et réprima de toutes ses forces l'envie de le serrer contre lui pour le remercier ; mais il se contenta de lui offrir un faible sourire, vide de substance, à la place, et le fit entrer dans l'appartement le temps que les enfants soient prêts.

À l'intérieur, c'était le chaos, mais Thorin ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en soucier, surtout un jour comme celui-ci. Bilbo s'installa à table avec les enfants qui déjeunaient (ils étaient en retard, mais c'était de la faute de leur oncle, qui n'avait pas pu dormir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller à l'heure le matin venu), tandis que Thorin se battait avec son armoire à vêtement pour savoir ce qu'elle avait de mieux à lui offrir – quoiqu'il était certain que Dis ne se serait pas offensée s'il était venu lui rendre visite avec un tee-shirt de rock.

Toutefois, il brossa ses longs cheveux ondulés (ou se discernaient de plus en plus de fils argentés ces derniers temps) et les ramena en tresse derrière son dos, peigna soigneusement sa barbe, sortit l'une des seules chemises noires qu'il possédait, et compléta le tout d'un jean noir qui en avait vu d'autres, mais qui serait suffisant pour l'occasion.

Il n'eut pas le courage d'abandonner ses Converses. Dís comprendrait.

Bilbo ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'il réapparut dans la cuisine, mais l'éclair d'appréciation dans son regard valait bien le mal qu'il s'était donné pour être présentable. Les enfants, déjà habillés, se brossèrent les dents en vitesse après avoir mis leurs bols de céréales vides dans l'évier, et Thorin ne put repousser plus longtemps le moment.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux pendant tout le trajet – Kíli eut parfois un sourire à leur offrir, mais son petit visage restait grave la plupart du temps. Il tenait fermement la main de Fíli, dont l'expression s'était fermée avant même qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement, et marchait devant les deux adultes le long du trottoir, sous un soleil aussi radieux que celui qui avait accompagné l'enterrement de Dís.

\- Merci d'être venu, murmura Thorin à Bilbo lorsqu'il fut certain que les enfants, un peu plus loin dans la rue, ne pourraient pas l'entendre. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'y aller tout seul.

\- Je comprends, répondit Bilbo prudemment. J'avais peur d'être allé un peu loin en te proposant de t'accompagner, hier.

Thorin lui adressa un faible petit sourire, et répondit pensivement :

\- Peut-être, au fond ? Mais tu as bien fait. Sinon, je crois que je n'y serais pas allé. C'est la première fois que je vais au cimetière depuis l'enterrement, si tu veux savoir. C'est ridicule, mais j'ai l'impression que quand je serai devant la tombe, tout deviendra réel. De temps en temps, je peux me dire qu'elle est juste partie en vacances et qu'elle m'a laissé les garçons pour quelques temps... Si je revois sa tombe, je crois que je n'arriverai plus à maintenir l'illusion.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il se confiait autant – ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et Bilbo, entre tous, était celui à qui l'idée de raconter ses faiblesses lui était la plus désagréable ; mais l'instituteur se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air compréhensif, et Thorin se sentit vaguement plus léger, quelque part au fond de son cœur.

Il y eut un long silence qu'ils passèrent à regarder les enfants, qui attiraient tous les regards sur eux dans la rue, et Bilbo finit par dire, d'un ton encore plus bas :

\- Je... C'est pareil pour moi. Enfin – pas _vraiment_ pareil, mais... J'ai perdu ma mère en octobre dernier. J'étais très proche d'elle, et sa perte... Enfin. Je n'ai pas réussi à aller rendre visite à sa tombe pendant un certain temps non plus. Tu sais, Thorin , je voulais te dire... quand on s'est rencontrés... je ne fais pas ça tout le temps. C... Coucher avec un inconnu, je veux dire... Mais, c'est juste que... tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et... Mais... je ne fais pas ça tout le temps.

Bilbo était si rouge que Thorin avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir la chaleur émaner de ses joues – il était adorable, et Thorin dut _vraiment_ prendre sur lui pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide, comme le serrer contre lui, lui prendre la main, ou l'embrasser. Il avait terriblement envie de faire les trois, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête et de répondre :

\- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Bilbo garda son regard prudemment rivé sur le trottoir, et Thorin inspira profondément avant d'ajouter :

\- Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Il espérait que Bilbo n'ait peut-être pas entendu, mais ses yeux se levèrent timidement vers lui, et Thorin s'efforça de garder son regard fixé sur les enfants, sinon c'était la fin de tout. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bilbo hocher la tête, et il réprima un soupir mi-satisfait, mi-découragé. En quoi le fait que Bilbo sache qu'il n'était pas un Don Juan allait-il l'avancer ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour lui qu'il le croie, mais Thorin ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que Bilbo garde de lui une image si peu flatteuse.

Dézonant à nouveau, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait parcouru tout le trajet jusqu'à ce que l'horrible grille du cimetière se dresse devant ses yeux, et il eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

Les enfants étaient déjà entrés dans le cimetière, mais Thorin s'arrêta juste devant la grille, incapable de faire un pas supplémentaire. Bilbo, qui allait continuer, le vit s'arrêter, et se retourna vers lui.

\- Thorin ?

Il sentait ses jambes trembler. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'une tombe, bon sang.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il d'une voix qui lui parut étonnamment posée comparée à la détresse qui le ravageait de l'intérieur. Va rejoindre les garçons, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Les garçons n'ont pas besoin de moi, répliqua Bilbo. Toi oui.

Il lui tendit la main, et Thorin hésita longuement à la prendre – ça annonçait les problèmes à des kilomètres. Il hésita si longuement, en fait, que c'était un miracle que Bilbo ne finisse pas par laisser tomber ; mais non, il la gardait la main tendue, et Thorin finit par la saisir.

Les doigts de Bilbo étaient froids, et le contact était suffisamment rafraîchissant pour apaiser le tumulte de ses pensées, et assez troublant pour l'empêcher de trop se concentrer sur le fait qu'il allait visiter la tombe de sa sœur pour la première fois.

Ils franchirent le seuil du cimetière main dans la main, et Thorin se sentait balloté entre les deux extrêmes, les doigts de Bilbo contre les siens, et la tombe de Dís, là-bas, où l'attendaient déjà les deux enfants.

Lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'eux, il lâcha la main de Bilbo (inutile de susciter des questions embarrassantes), et le regretta instantanément lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sa la pierre tombale, qu'il n'avait vue jusque là que lorsqu'il avait fallu l'acheter aux pompes funèbres et la faire graver, puisqu'elle n'avait été installée qu'après la mise en terre. C'était lui-même qui avait choisi une tombe où la photo de Dís, incrustée dessus, leur sourirait pour l'éternité, et il cligna des yeux devant l'éclair de douleur soudain qui lui transperça le cœur.

La photo avait été prise par Thorin lui-même, un jour où il déjeunait chez eux, quelques années avant sa mort, et l'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla qu'il serait incapable de connaître à nouveau le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti cet après-midi là, le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage en noir et blanc de Dís. Ils avaient déjà perdu Frerin et leur père lorsque cette photo avait été prise, mais ils avaient surmonté l'épreuve de leur mieux à deux, et avaient retrouvé le sourire. Qui l'aiderait, cette fois, si Dís n'était plus là pour le faire ?

Il sentit le bras de Bilbo frôler le sien, comme pour répondre à sa question, et saisit à nouveau sa main, presque automatiquement. Les enfants ne faisaient pas attention, de toute façon. Fíli fixait la tombe d'un air terne, et des larmes silencieuses à fendre le cœur roulaient sur les joues de Kíli.

Il imagina Dís, immobile dans son cercueil, là sous leurs pieds, et se demanda ce qu'elle penserait d'eux si elle était capable de les voir – et ce qu'elle leur dirait si elle pouvait parler.

 _Thorin, les garçons doivent aller coucher à neuf heures du soir ! Pas neuf heures et demi ! Mais j'admets que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal avec eux, sinon, hein._

 _Thorin, ça me fait de la peine que tu ne joues plus de guitare. Quand est-ce que tu reprends le groupe ? J'aimerais bien vous entendre faire une reprise de Shiny Happy People._

 _Thorin, est-ce que Dwalin se sent seul ? Tu sais comment il est, à ne jamais dire ce qu'il ressent. Prends soin de lui._

 _Thorin, même si la boutique coule, je sais que tu sauras rebondir et que tu prendras soin de mes enfants. Arrête de t'inquiéter autant._

 _Thorin, si un type t'accompagne au cimetière rendre visite à la tombe de ta sœur après n'avoir passé en tout et pour tout qu'une seule nuit avec toi, c'est que c'est un bon. Ne fais pas l'idiot, d'accord ?_

Bon. Il n'était peut-être pas obligé de suivre à la lettre ce qu'elle disait, songea-t-il en glissant une nouvelle fois la main hors de celle de Bilbo. Il y avait des choses flippantes dans la vie, comme l'idée de devoir fermer la boutique et de se retrouver au chômage avec deux garçons à charge, et ensuite, il y avait les choses carrément terrifiantes, comme l'idée d'entamer une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un comme Bilbo.

Et puis, si c'était pour que ça se termine comme la dernière, ce n'était pas la peine de commencer. Thorin n'avait jamais été très doué pour garder quelqu'un à ses côtés, si ses trois relations sérieuses ratées étaient d'aucune indication. Il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible, mais les ruptures l'avaient assez miné pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de retenter le coup.

Et il y avait les garçons. La boutique. Le reste. La vie.

Donc, non.

\- Tonton ?

Il réalisa qu'il avait dézoné lorsque Kíli lui tira la manche, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

\- Dis, tu crois que maman nous voit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Thorin d'une voix prudente. Peut-être.

 _En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle ne voit pas le désastre ambulant que je suis devenu._

\- Il suffit d'y croire, répondit Fíli à son tour. Moi, je l'imagine là-haut en train de nous regarder. Peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai, mais personne ne viendra me dire que c'est faux de toute façon, pas vrai ?

Thorin le fixa longuement, et Bilbo, visiblement ému, ébouriffa les cheveux dorés du garçon.

\- Exactement, répondit-il doucement. C'est à toi de décider. Toi aussi, Kíli. Si tu veux croire que ta maman est là-haut, personne ne pourra te dire le contraire.

Kíli hocha la tête gravement, et avec son sens de la transition habituel, déclara :

\- J'ai envie d'un pain au chocolat !

La remarque eut le mérite d'attirer un sourire sur les trois autres visages, et ils sortirent tous du cimetière pour aller acheter des pains au chocolat dans une petite boulangerie voisine.

.oOo.

 _T : je crois qu'on va reformer le groupe. Dwalin insiste._

 _B : Le groupe de rock ? Je serais curieux de voir ça._

 _T : tu veux venir ?_

 _B : Je peux ?_

 _T : je ne pense pas que les autres y verront de problème_

 _B : Vous répétez où ?_

 _T : dans l'arrière-boutique. on répétait chez moi avant, mais maintenant, les gosses dorment dans la pièce. si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu_

 _B : D'accord. Tu me donneras la date de la répétition._

Thorin n'avait strictement aucune idée de _pourquoi,_ au juste, il avait invité Bilbo à assister à la reformation de leur groupe, mais depuis le cimetière, Bilbo lui semblait être devenu quelqu'un d'indispensable lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer une étape significative de sa vie.

Ils avaient commencé à s'échanger des SMS régulièrement. Tout à fait _amicalement_ , évidemment – rien de différent des SMS qu'il échangeait avec Dwalin, sauf que ces petites conversations anodines l'aidaient bizarrement à tenir le coup. Thorin l'avait remercié de l'avoir accompagné au cimetière, et Bilbo lui avait dit que c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour un _ami_ , et ils avaient enfin eu un mot à poser sur leur relation, un mot stable, rassurant, sans sous-entendus et sans ambiguïtés, et Thorin avait l'intention de s'y tenir un maximum. Voilà. Ils étaient _amis._ Des amis, ça s'échangeait des SMS, ça discutait de tout et de rien, et ça s'invitait à la première répétition d'un groupe de rock abandonné.

Évidemment, des _amis,_ ça ne se réveillait pas le matin en vérifiant son portable avec empressement, mais si Thorin décidait que c'était juste parce qu'il avait envie de savoir l'heure (et pas du tout dans le cas où un message serait arrivé pendant la nuit), il pouvait continuer à croire que sa réaction restait normale. Il avait toujours été très doué pour ignorer ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Le jour de la répétition, Bilbo arriva à la boutique avec un tee-shirt Nirvana qu'il ne devait certainement pas avoir porté depuis ses quatorze ans au moins, et Thorin retint de toutes ses forces le rire qui sonnerait indubitablement moqueur s'il lui échappait. Toutefois, Bilbo lut ce qu'il y avait à lire dans son regard.

\- Je pensais que j'allais essayer de coller au thème, dit-il d'un ton boudeur qui le rendait juste adorable.

\- C'est parfait, dit Thorin avec un sourire (lui-même avait enfilé un vieux sweat-shirt des Ramones et un jean troué aux genoux). C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à te voir porter ça.

\- Moi non plus, admit Bilbo en souriant largement. Ça me rappelle mon adolescence. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croûton en disant ça, mais c'est rafraîchissant, quelque part.

\- Quel âge tu as, déjà ? Vingt-neuf ans ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Pff ! Et tu te considères comme un vieux croûton ? T'as même pas encore dépassé la trentaine. Si c'est le cas, je suis Mathusalem, moi.

\- Et quel âge avez-vous, papy ?

\- Trente-deux ans.

\- Ça va, je crois que tu rentres encore dans la catégorie du "vieux croûton".

\- Quel _soulagement._

Bilbo se mit à rire, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de capter l'expression de Dwalin, à côté des garçons de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui levait les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire _"arrêtez de flirter et embrassez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes!"_ mais du diable s'il allait laisser son meilleur ami lui gâcher ce qui était un de ses rares authentiques moments de plaisir. Quel mal y avait-il à rire avec Bilbo, après tout ? L'absence de Dís était suffisamment cruelle pour qu'il n'ait pas en plus à se sentir coupable de partager un instant agréable avec un _ami._

Nori et Bofur arrivèrent peu après, et s'ils semblèrent surpris de voir Bilbo, les trois hommes ne tardèrent pas à faire connaissance et à rire ensemble. Bofur, surtout, semblait parfaitement à son aise partout où il allait, et semblait mettre à l'aise tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Thorin supposait que c'était en grande partie grâce à lui si leur groupe d'amis était ce qu'il était actuellement, mais Bofur n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Il avait un perpétuel sourire sur le visage, encadré d'un bouc et d'une moustache dont les extrémités rebiquaient vers le haut, et ses grands yeux marron pleins de jovialité lui attiraient toujours une sympathie instantanée. Thorin s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention au fait que Bilbo semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à lui parler – heureusement, Nori vint le distraire à temps.

\- Et si on ne faisait que des reprises aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Thorin leva les yeux vers lui. Nori était l'élément le plus insaisissable du groupe, avec un sourire toujours un peu en demi-teinte, des paroles évasives, même une apparence qui, en dehors de ses cheveux un peu fous, n'avait rien de particulièrement remarquable. Il avait trempé dans des petites affaires louches, à ce que Thorin avait cru comprendre, mais comme Nori le lui avait fait remarquer avec un sourire amical, moins il en saurait, mieux ça vaudrait.

Dwalin savait, sans doute. Il avait l'air plus proche de Nori que de tous les autres (Thorin excepté, évidemment), et avec le don qu'il avait de lire dans la tête des gens, il devait probablement avoir deviné tout ce que Nori avait jamais voulu cacher (ou alors, il l'avait forcé à avouer. Possible aussi).

Toutefois, même s'il donnait l'air d'être d'un tempérament assez fuyant, Nori était assez attentif pour comprendre quand ça n'allait pas chez les autres. Et chez Thorin, ça n'allait pas souvent, et la délicatesse discrète de Nori était toujours la bienvenue.

\- Ok pour les reprises, répondit celui-ci en s'efforçant de masquer son soulagement (reprendre leurs chansons originales aurait juste été un crève-cœur supplémentaire, vu les circonstances). Des idées ?

\- On peut commencer par les basiques, intervint Dwalin qui se tenait à côté. Led Zep, AC/DC...

\- Bon Jovi, pour un petit démarrage tranquille ? proposa Nori.

\- Van Halen, ça nous motivera ! s'exclama Bofur.

\- Ou Aerosmith, répondit Thorin, dont c'était le groupe préféré.

\- Nirvana ? suggéra enfin Bilbo d'une voix timide, les pouces pointés sur son tee-shirt.

Bofur éclata de rire et lui claqua la main dans le dos d'un geste que Thorin décréta instantanément trop familier à son goût – et qui manqua de faire trébucher Bilbo.

\- Nirvana ! Nirvana ! brailla Kíli – c'était le seul groupe de rock qu'il connaissait vraiment, parce que Thorin lui avait offert l'album _Nevermind_ pour son sixième anniversaire et qu'il l'avait écouté en boucle.

\- Va pour Nirvana ! approuva-t-il. C'est bien pour reprendre après une si longue pause. On serait bien emmerdés si on commençait directement par _Stairway To Heaven._

Ils portèrent leur choix sur _All apologies_ , pas très compliquée, et que Thorin aimait bien – il avait la voix plus grave que celle de Kurt Cobain, mais le résultat n'était pas désagréable, songea-t-il (et Bilbo, de l'autre côté de la pièce, les enfants accrochés à ses bras, semblait être d'accord avec lui, si son regard fasciné fixé sur Thorin était d'aucune indication).

C'était étrange pour Thorin de reprendre la guitare alors que Dís n'était pas à ses côtés pour l'accompagner de son violon, mais il réalisa que tant qu'ils faisaient des reprises et qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur Bilbo pour empêcher son esprit de voguer vers des contrées moins agréables, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

De _All Apologies,_ ils passèrent à _Pennyroyal Tea,_ puis de Nirvana, ils passèrent à _Love In An Elevator_ d'Aerosmith _,_ qui était probablement la chanson préférée de Thorin, puis à _Love Me Two Times_ des Doors, qui collait assez bien avec son timbre grave, en passant par _Kashmir_ et _Trampled Underfoot_ de Led Zeppelin, qui était un groupe unanimement apprécié dans leur petit cercle. Les garçons frétillaient de plaisir en face d'eux, et Thorin était certain qu'il n'aurait pas dû autant apprécier la nette admiration qui perçait dans le regard que Bilbo lui adressait. Il avait commencé la guitare par réelle passion, et pas dans un but de séduction, mais si les deux étaient compatibles...

Non. _Non._ Ne pas penser comme ça. Il ne voulait pas _séduire_ Bilbo. Ils étaient _amis._

\- C'était génial, lui assura Bilbo après la répétition, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je me sens privilégié d'avoir pu assister à ça.

\- Tu es le bienvenu si tu as envie d'assister aux prochaines. Parce que j'imagine qu'il y en aura, connaissant les gars.

Et, somme toute, considérant le fait qu'il avait réussi à laisser ses souvenirs de Dís à la porte d'entrée suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir tirer du plaisir dans la répétition.

\- Avec joie ! s'exclama Bilbo, l'air enchanté.

 _Amis_ , se rappela Thorin, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas répondre à son sourire lumineux en lui prenant les mains ou en faisant glisser entre ses doigts une des boucles rebelles de ses cheveux.

 _Amis._


	6. Your Fractured Life

B... Bonjour...?

Aaaaah nooon pas tapeeeer !

Oui je sais, je vous ai laissés en plan pendant hyper longtemps, oui je sais c'était horriblement nul de ma part, oui je sais, je me flagelle sur la place publique avec le cul à l'air, non je sais, j'ai toujours pas écrit grand-chose de plus depuis. La culpabilité me dévore autant que moi les plaques de chocolat à la pâte d'amande. (Pour vous donner une idée d'à _quel point exactement_ elle me dévore.) (J'aurais fait une référence au fromage mais malheureusement ma consommation est un peu réduite ces derniers temps.)

Bref donc, merci de votre patience, et merci à **Aliena, Maya, Julindy, KyraMB** (haha, carrément, le coup de massue!) **Flo'w** , **Nekonya, Melusine, Chocolas, Maeva** et **Clélia** pour leurs reviews !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Le titre, _Your Fractured Life,_ vient de la piste 11 de l'album éponyme !

* * *

Chapitre 6

.oOo.

Bilbo était un ami agréable. Surtout, sa proximité (de plus en plus fréquente), donnait à Thorin l'impression qu'il parvenait à mettre ses soucis au second plan, et même si ça ne durait pas éternellement, il n'allait pas cracher dessus – et peu lui importait que Dwalin prenne un plaisir incroyable à se foutre de sa gueule.

\- Pour quand le mariage ? répétait-il.

Thorin aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait compris l'idée, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'insister, les blagues les plus courtes étaient toujours les meilleures, mais Dwalin ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'arrêter de sitôt, et Thorin commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas le virer de la boutique plus tôt que prévu.

Ils avaient fixé le départ de Dwalin à fin mai, et les jours glissaient petit à petit dans le sablier du compte à rebours. Dwalin avait commencé à chercher un travail, et passait des entretiens – souvent en costume, ce qui jurait énormément avec ses tatouages sur le crâne et son énorme barbe. Plein de tact comme à son habitude, Thorin lui avait suggéré de chercher un boulot de vigile dans un magasin ou de videur d'une boîte de nuit, mais Dwalin s'était contenté de lui frapper la tête sans douceur, et avait envoyé des CV aux banques et aux agences de prêts immobiliers.

Les entretiens n'avaient jusque là rien donné, et Dwalin semblait se consoler en asticotant Thorin sur sa non-relation avec Bilbo – et pire encore, _en présence_ de l'instituteur chaque fois qu'il le pouvait (ce qui signifiait qu'il le pouvait beaucoup, car Bilbo payait régulièrement une petite visite à la boutique, et Thorin l'invitait parfois à passer la soirée chez lui pour regarder les premiers épisodes de _Flight of the Conchord_ avec un saladier de pop-corn à la main).

Dwalin était peut-être jaloux, au fond.

Les soirs où Bilbo était là, il faisait lui-même la lecture de ses livres aux enfants avant qu'ils ne se couchent, ce que Fíli semblait considérer comme un privilège extraordinaire. Thorin s'était d'abord inquiété que leur relation professeur-élève à l'école ne s'en trouve dégradée, mais Fíli avait continué à rendre des notes parfaites, et Thorin avait abdiqué.

Bilbo l'avait énormément aidé pendant les vacances de Pâques, à faire du baby-sitting quand Thorin devait tenir la boutique – il avait proposé, et Thorin avait protesté, mais au final, Bilbo semblait authentiquement heureux de garder les enfants, qui eux-mêmes ne se sentaient plus de joie, et même si Thorin avait l'impression que toute la situation constituait une étape supplémentaire dans leur relation qu'il n'était pas forcément ravi de franchir, au final, comme c'était ce qui l'arrangeait le mieux, il laissa faire. Bilbo écrivait la journée, pendant que les enfants faisaient leurs devoirs et s'occupaient, il mangeait avec eux le soir, et regardait une série sur le canapé avec Thorin ensuite (et parfois, en de très rares occasions, il restait dormir à l'appartement – mais juste dormir, et Thorin lui laissait le clic-clac du salon pour aller dormir sur un matelas gonflable dans la cuisine. Certes, ils avaient passé certaines soirées sur le canapé si proches l'un de l'autre que Thorin n'aurait eu qu'à tourner la tête pour fourrer son nez dans les boucles de Bilbo (et il avait bien failli une fois ou deux) et il avait parfois manqué de lui sauter dessus en découvrant son adorable visage endormi sur le canapé en se relevant la nuit pour aller aux toilettes (même si le salon n'était pas du tout un passage obligé pour aller de la cuisine aux toilettes) mais c'était évidemment en tout bien tout honneur).

En dehors de ces soirées calmes où ils étaient presque blottis l'un contre l'autre (en tant _qu'amis_ , évidemment), il y avait un autre moment que Thorin préférait : c'était quand Bilbo faisait la lecture aux enfants.

Ils avaient fini _Smaug, La Guerre de l'Anneau,_ et entamaient maintenant _Voyage au Bout du Mordor._ Bilbo, il fallait le reconnaître, faisait les voix bien mieux que Thorin n'en serait jamais capable, et pendant qu'il lisait, installé sur une chaise à côté du lit des garçons, Thorin profitait de la lecture au même titre que ses neveux, assis au pieds de Kíli. Il n'avait pas encore lu _Voyage au Bout du Mordor,_ et même si, à trente-deux ans, il avait théoriquement passé l'âge d'apprécier qu'on lui lise des histoires à l'heure du coucher (bon, celui des gosses, mais le problème restait le même, n'est-ce pas), il ressentait une impatience toute juvénile à chaque fois que Bilbo venait et reprenait la lecture du livre là où Thorin l'avait arrêté.

Peut-être que c'était juste aussi parce que lorsqu'il lisait, le visage de Bilbo enchaînait les expressions tour-à-tour sérieuses, amusées, horrifiées, à mesure qu'il racontait, et Thorin pouvait le contempler en silence en toute impunité pendant une grosse demi-heure ; et ça, plus encore que l'histoire, c'était ce qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience. Il dézonait souvent, dans ces moments-là, et devait le jour suivant revenir en cachette relire les quelques pages du livre qu'il avait complètement zappées, perdu dans sa contemplation de Bilbo.

\- C'est ridicule, grogna Dwalin un jour de mai, alors que la date de son départ du magasin se rapprochait de plus en plus.

\- Quoi ? marmonna Thorin, distrait.

Bilbo était en train d'aider les garçons à faire leurs devoirs dans l'arrière-boutique, et Thorin avait les yeux fixés sur son visage, qu'on apercevait par la porte entrebâillée.

\- Thorin !

Deux doigts claquèrent devant son visage, et Thorin sursauta, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Fous-moi la paix, lâcha-t-il avant que Dwalin n'ait pu faire une seule remarque.

\- Thorin, j'essaie de _t'aider_ , bordel. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu continues à résister. T'es dingue de ce type, et il est fou de toi.

\- La ferme, Dwalin, grogna Thorin, les dents serrées.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ils étaient _amis, amis, amis._ Il ne voulait pas plus, il était parfaitement satisfait de cette situation, et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, si son regard avait tendance à se poser sur Bilbo lorsqu'il dézonait ? Il ne voulait rien de plus que _ça_.

\- Thorin...

\- La _ferme_ , Dwalin. Écoute. Je suis content. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis _heureux_ , mais quand il est là, j'arrive à oublier un peu mes soucis, à avoir _l'impression_ que les choses ne vont pas si mal que ça, au fond, et c'est plus que ce que je n'aurais osé espérer après la mort de Dís. Tu voudrais vraiment que je gâche ça, que je gâche cette illusion d'être à peu près heureux, en me lançant dans une relation avec lui, alors que je sais pertinemment que ça se terminera mal, et qu'au final, j'aurai tout perdu, encore une fois ?

\- T'en sais rien, répondit Dwalin, les sourcils froncés (il avait _toujours_ les sourcils froncés, mais Thorin était capable de faire la différence).

\- _Si_ , je le _sais._ Je foire toujours tout – et même quand je ne fais rien, tout foire toujours quand même. J'ai réussi à tout foutre en l'air le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, et encore la fois d'après, et _encore_ la fois d'après.

\- Et pourtant, il est encore là, fit remarquer Dwalin.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Pas cette fois. Je suis content comme ça. Ça me convient.

Dwalin finit par hausser les épaules, l'air pensif ( _et_ ronchon en même temps), et finit par dire :

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Thorin, mais c'est ridicule de penser à la fin d'une histoire avant _même_ qu'elle ait commencé.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est réaliste. Je n'ai pas à infliger à Bilbo toute ma malchance karmique ; pas si je peux l'éviter. Il ferait une mauvaise affaire en s'engageant dans quelque chose de plus avec moi, et pour son propre bien, je suis décidé à faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

\- T'es ridicule, grogna Dwalin. Depuis quand tu crois au karma ? C'est sûr que t'as pas beaucoup de bol, dans la vie, mais c'est pas dit que ça continuera. Pas la peine d'être pessimiste.

\- Je préfère être pessimiste et satisfait qu'optimiste et me retrouver comme une loque sur un canapé. Thranduil...

\- Thranduil était un _connard_ et je te l'ai _toujours_ dit. Arrête de croire que parce que ça a foiré avec lui, ça ne marchera pas avec Bilbo. Il n'est pas comme ça. Je l'ai observé, Thorin. J'aime bien Bilbo. Il ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Pas consciemment, marmonna Thorin.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une poule mouillée, tu sais ? Ça me révolte. Tu pourrais être heureux avec lui et tu choisis de laisser tout ça te passer sous le nez parce que tu as _peur_ que ça finisse par te péter à la gueule. Thorin, bordel ! Tu vas pas rester seul toute ta vie, si ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste envie de profiter de la satisfaction que je ressens et essayer de ne pas la gâcher. Je ne vois pas le mal. Tu peux pas m'enlever ça, Dwalin.

\- Raah, mais tu comprends tellement rien que ça me donne envie de te claquer la tête contre cette putain de caisse enregistreuse !

Son éclat de voix attira les regards de Bilbo et des enfants depuis l'arrière-boutique, ainsi que ceux de deux clients qui s'étaient égarés dans le magasin, et Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- On arrête d'en parler, déclara-t-il. Merci de ton avis, mais j'ai pas besoin de ça.

Dwalin lui jeta un regard noir, mais il ne poussa pas la discussion plus loin, heureusement.

.oOo.

Dwalin avait peut-être compris, ou alors il avait juste décidé de garder son avis pour lui ; dans les deux cas, le sujet ne fut plus abordé entre eux, malgré les regards significatifs que lançait Dwalin à son ami quand Bilbo était dans les parages. Néanmoins, depuis la dispute, il y avait une sorte d'imperceptible froideur entre eux (il fallait être Thorin ou Dwalin pour la remarquer, évidemment), qui, même s'il ne le disait pas, dévorait Thorin vivant.

Dwalin disait ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, Thorin le savait pertinemment. Ce qui était stupide, car il aurait eu bien plus de raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui si Thorin _avait décidé_ de se lancer dans une relation avec Bilbo – toujours était-il que Thorin ne pouvait pas supporter ce sentiment de réprobation en demi-teinte qui émanait de Dwalin chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions.

En dehors du fait qu'ils tenaient la boutique ensemble, c'était plus difficile d'être fâché avec Dwalin qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège, et étaient amis depuis qu'ils s'étaient monumentalement foutus sur la gueule en quatrième, lorsque Thorin, le connard de service à cette époque (et encore actuellement, visiblement), lui avait fait un croche-pied dans un couloir et que Dwalin s'était étalé de tout son long sur le vieux plancher. En guise de rétribution, il avait fait dégringoler Thorin dans les escaliers et lui avait cassé le bras, et bizarrement, depuis ce jour, plus personne n'avait jamais réussi à les séparer. Dwalin rompait avec ses copines lorsqu'elles se plaignaient qu'elles avaient l'impression de sortir avec Thorin en même temps. Thorin larguait ses mecs au premier mot désagréable lâché sur Dwalin.

C'était la relation la plus importante de toute sa vie, et Thorin n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de la voir ternie par un désaccord sur un sujet aussi stupide que celui d'une relation amoureuse. Ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde, si ? Il y avait tellement plus important que de se trouver quelqu'un avec qui finir sa vie. Tout le monde avait l'air de penser que c'était une condition _sine qua non_ , mais Thorin était tout à fait capable de s'en passer.

 _C'est pas pareil._ (La petite voix dans sa tête ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Dwalin, parfois.) _C'est pas pareil de ne pas_ chercher _à trouver quelqu'un et de_ repousser ce quelqu'un _une fois que tu l'as trouvé_.

Oui. Bon. Merde.

Toujours était-il qu'il y avait un léger froid entre lui et Dwalin, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il dure jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami démissionne – échéance qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, à mesure que les jours de mai filaient les uns après les autres sans rien de notable (à part les moments où Bilbo lui rendait visite à la boutique, ou ceux où il venait chez lui, ou ceux où ils se croisaient ailleurs par hasard, et ces occasions-surprises étaient celles que Thorin préférait). Les enfants allaient enfin à l'école sans manteau, après que Kíli l'ait longuement supplié, et Thorin aurait presque pu savourer la tranquillité du quotidien, Bilbo, les enfants, les étincelles qu'ils faisaient en cours (Fíli lui rendait des notes excellentes partout, et Kíli crevait le plafond en calcul et en éducation sportive, malgré ses lents progrès en grammaire – progrès uniquement dus à Bilbo, qui passait beaucoup de temps à l'aider ; Thorin commençait même à se demander s'il ne devrait pas le rémunérer pour toute l'aide qu'il lui apportait), si le départ imminent de Dwalin ne pesait pas au dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès.

Son départ était fixé au vendredi 29 mai, et ils avaient décidé de faire un petit pot de départ à la boutique ; de toute façon, il n'y avait jamais de mauvaise occasion pour se saouler, n'est-ce pas ? Thorin et Dwalin passèrent la journée, entre deux clients, à s'occuper des boissons et des chips, en attendant que les premiers invités arrivent (ils n'allaient pas faire un pot de départ à deux, après tout, donc ils avaient invité leurs amis, qui avaient tous répondu présent).

Plus d'une fois, au cours de la journée, Thorin capta le regard que Dwalin posait sur les posters, sur les disques, sur les murs.

\- Tu pourras toujours revenir, tu sais ? Si t'as du mal à boucler les fins de mois, je te ferai bosser ici quand je devrai m'occuper des gosses et je te paierai au noir.

\- Deal, sourit Dwalin, avec tout de même une certaine mélancolie dans le regard. Je me disais juste qu'on avait passé du bon temps ici. Dommage que toutes les bonnes choses aient une fin.

Thorin préféra ne pas commenter – il était depuis longtemps habitué à voir toutes _ses_ bonnes choses se terminer par une fin abrupte.

\- Mais il faudra que je voie si j'ai le temps, dit Dwalin, avant d'ajouter sur un ton presque désinvolte : j'ai trouvé un boulot, tu vois.

Thorin manqua de faire tomber le pack de canettes de bière qu'il était en train de transporter.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- J'ai reçu l'appel de confirmation hier soir seulement.

Thorin se demanda fugitivement s'il disait vrai ou s'il avait gardé l'information pour lui à cause du léger froid qui planait entre eux, pas tout à fait dissipé. Ils n'y faisaient plus allusion, et Dwalin ne parlait plus de Bilbo, mais Thorin captait son regard désapprobateur chaque fois que Fíli et Kíli revenaient accompagnés de l'instituteur. En temps normal, Dwalin lui aurait envoyé un sms pour l'avertir, non ?

\- C'est quoi, comme boulot ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de chasser la vicieuse pensée.

\- Téléconseiller chez Sofinco. C'est pas le Pérou, mais ça suffira à payer le loyer, en attendant de voir si je trouve autre chose...

Thorin le regarda d'un air ahuri.

\- Téléconseiller ? Tu veux dire que tu vas passer tes journées à répondre au téléphone à des gens qui veulent obtenir des prêts ?

\- C'est quoi ce ton dédaigneux ? Puisque c'est mon look qui pose problème, là au moins, les types ne me verront pas en face.

\- C'était pas un ton dédaigneux. Je demandais pour être sûr, c'est tout. Mais c'est super, Dwalin, je suis content pour toi. Tu commences quand ?

\- À partir de lundi.

\- C'est loin d'ici ?

\- Ouais, j'ai pas trouvé dans le coin... C'est de l'autre côté de Paris, à une heure de métro, et probablement encore plus en voiture, avec la circulation. Je sais pas si je pourrai garder les gosses aussi souvent qu'avant, tu sais.

\- T'inquiète pas. Il était temps que j'arrête de me décharger sur toi et que je prenne mes responsabilités, de toute façon.

Une pensée horrible naquit alors dans l'esprit de Thorin, et il lâcha d'un ton incertain :

\- Tu continueras à venir nous voir quand même, pas vrai ?

 _Tu ne prendras pas ça comme excuse pour arrêter de me fréquenter ?_

Dwalin ne serait pas Dwalin s'il n'avait pas capté la nuance d'angoisse qui teintait la phrase, et il observa Thorin avec attention, avant de dire finalement :

\- Thorin, désolé pour la fois dernière. C'était pas mon rôle de te dire ça, et tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Je continue à penser que tu rates quelque chose qui pourrait être génial, si tu le voulais bien, mais après tout, c'est toi qui vois, et si tu préfères comme ça, alors d'accord.

\- Dwalin, je...

\- Non, c'est toi qui avais raison. Je n'ai aucun droit de te pousser à sortir avec quelqu'un, et si ça se trouve, ça ne marcherait pas entre vous, et tu finirais encore comme une loque, et ce serait de ma faute. J'ai réfléchi, et je ne veux pas assumer la responsabilité.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu crois que ça risque de foirer ?

\- Ça peut foirer tout comme ça peut marcher, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je crois que ça a plus de chances de marcher que de foirer, mais c'est pas à moi de décider. C'est tout. Mon rôle, c'est de te soutenir quoi que tu fasses.

Thorin n'était pas très doué pour ça, pour les grandes discussions où on mettait ses sentiments à nu – et il savait que Dwalin n'était pas plus doué que lui. Un peu ému, et vaguement mal à l'aise en même temps, il se contenta de lui taper sur l'épaule amicalement, et Dwalin hocha la tête. Il comprenait toujours, de toute façon.

Fort heureusement, Fíli et Kíli entrèrent dans la boutique, et coupèrent court au moment embarrassant, Kíli en se jetant dans les bras de Dwalin, et Fíli en présentant avec fierté son 20 en dictée, apostillé d'un "Excellent!" de l'écriture fine et ronde de Bilbo – dont Thorin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence. Il avait envie de faire une remarque à ce sujet (Bilbo avait été invité à la fête aussi, après tout), mais Dwalin était à côté, et malgré la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il n'avait pas envie de parler de Bilbo devant lui.

Heureusement, Kíli, secourable comme toujours, lança de sa petite voix :

\- Bilbo est resté à l'école pour travailler, il arrive plus tard !

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques temps – il travaillait là-bas, rejoignait Thorin vers 19h quand celui-ci fermait, et ils rentraient ensemble chez Thorin pour manger et lire une histoire aux enfants (et il restait le plus souvent le soir après dîner). Toutefois, comme aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, Thorin avait espéré le voir venir plus tôt... Tant pis.

Il hocha la tête, l'air de ne pas trouver cette information capitale (Dwalin était toujours à côté), et emmena les enfants goûter dans l'arrière-boutique, avec interdiction expresse de toucher aux snacks avant que le premier invité ne soit arrivé.

Ce fut Bofur qui démarra le cortège, à dix-huit heures trente – la soirée était censée commencer à dix-neuf heures, mais qui s'en souciait ? Il aida à installer les tables, les assiettes de chips et les en-cas, et sortit quelques-unes des bières que Thorin avait placées dans la glacière qu'il avait ramenée.

Nori, Dori et le petit Ori furent les suivants, et Kíli et Fíli accueillirent avec joie leur ami tandis que les adultes parlaient ensemble – avec déjà un volume sonore un peu trop élevé pour seulement cinq personnes (mais Dwalin comptait bien pour trois).

Bofur et Bombur arrivèrent avec leur cousin Bifur à 19h15, et Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents à la porte en espérant voir apparaître Bilbo, sans que son espoir soit jamais récompensé. Discrètement, il alla retrouver Kíli, et lui demanda :

\- Tu as dit que Bilbo restait un peu à l'école ?

\- Oui !

\- Il sait qu'on fait une fête, pourtant, non ?

\- Oui, Fíli lui a rappelé tout à l'heure.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus, malheureusement, et Thorin abandonna l'idée d'obtenir des informations par ce moyen. Il vérifia rapidement son portable, mais Bilbo ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, et Thorin n'avait pas envie de jouer les stalkers en l'inondant de SMS – il n'était que 19h30. L'école était encore ouverte à 19h30 ? Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte ; au bout de la rue, l'école semblait complètement éteinte.

Et Bilbo n'était pas là.

\- Thorin, une clope ?

C'était Nori qui était sorti avec Dwalin pour s'en griller une, et même si Thorin avait arrêté de fumer depuis au moins deux ans, il accepta sans discuter la cigarette tendue, si ça pouvait lui permettre de rester un peu dehors pour guetter l'arrivée de Bilbo.

\- T'as entendu ? dit Nori en lui tendant une bière fraîchement décapsulée. Il a été engagé chez Sofinco. Si ta boutique coule, tu pourras toujours lui demander de l'argent pour essayer de t'en sortir !

\- Tu parles, il refuserait de m'en prêter, grogna Thorin avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

C'était déjà sa troisième, et Bilbo n'était même pas encore là.

\- C'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ces trucs-là, de toute façon, répondit Dwalin. Moi, je suis juste là pour répondre au téléphone aux gens, pour les écouter se plaindre, ce genre de truc. C'est moi qu'ils viendront engueuler quand leur prêt n'aura pas été accepté, ou quand leur virement n'aura pas été fait, et c'est moi qui les relancerai quand ils n'auront pas remboursé à temps.

\- Le job de rêve, ironisa Nori.

Toutefois, l'expression presque tendre du regard qu'il dirigea vers Dwalin détourna temporairement Thorin de ses pensées. Intrigué, il les observa – Dwalin ne semblait pas du tout s'en rendre compte, mais il y avait quelque chose, ou Thorin était la reine d'Angleterre.

Nori ne tarda pas à rentrer, et Dwalin fit mine de le suivre, mais Thorin le retint par le bras – en plus, ça lui donnait une excuse pour rester dehors et attendre Bilbo.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Dwalin d'un air confus.

\- Ça ! T'as pas vu ? La façon dont il t'a regardé ?

Dwalin haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils manquèrent de lui passer derrière le crâne.

\- De quoi tu parles ? De Nori ?

\- Oui ! Il y a un truc entre vous ?

\- T'es malade ? pouffa Dwalin. Je ne suis même pas gay. Et Nori sort avec une fille, apparemment. Tu commences à devenir sénile, mon pauvre vieux.

\- C'est ça. Tu regarderas toi-même. Je suis peut-être une tanche en relations amoureuses, mais ça m'empêche pas de repérer les signaux. Chez les autres, ajouta-t-il lorsque Dwalin ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention très claire de faire une remarque sur ses propres signaux. Regarde, tu verras.

Dwalin lui jeta un regard dubitatif, mais n'insista pas, et rentra dans la boutique en haussant les épaules.

Resté seul, Thorin tira pensivement une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers Bilbo, car dans son esprit qui tournait en boucle sur lui, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre.

Mais son sourire trouva un tout autre destinataire, et la bouteille de bière que Thorin tenait à la main se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le trottoir lorsqu'il découvrit en face de lui le visage redouté de l'Ex.

\- T... Thranduil ?

\- Bonsoir, Thorin. Je me disais bien que c'était toi.

Oh, merde. Il était pas préparé à ça. Pas _du tout._

Thranduil et lui s'étaient quittés en très mauvais termes. Ils s'étaient séparés presque quatre ans plus tôt, après une relation qui avait duré trois ans, et que Thorin aurait bien vu continuer toute la vie, si Thranduil ne lui avait pas brutalement annoncé qu'il le quittait pour une _fille_ , qu'il allait épouser trois mois plus tard, et à qui (cerise sur le gâteau) il avait fait un petit bébé, déjà âgé de deux mois (autrement dit, il trompait Thorin depuis plus d'un an au moins, et ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg). Thorin avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait, et ce n'était qu'au moment de la rupture brutale qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait encore une fois pris pour acquis ce qui ne l'était absolument pas. Comme Maître Corbeau, il avait juré, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus, et c'était Bilbo qui en faisait les frais.

Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Thorin n'était pas d'un tempérament sentimental, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son amour était moins sincère ou moins fort qu'un autre, et la rouste que lui avait infligée Thranduil était restée gravée dans son cœur un très long moment, avant que Dwalin et Dís, à force de patience, ne finissent par arriver à le sortir un peu du trou (ou caverne à ce niveau) dans lequel il s'était enfoncé.

Là, voir l'homme en question surgir du néant pour réapparaître devant lui s'apparentait quelque peu à un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il n'était pas prêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? continuait Thranduil d'un ton de conversation. Ah oui, c'est ta boutique ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Tu bosses toujours ici ?

Comment pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? Peut-être que pour lui, quatre ans était une période suffisante pour mettre le passé de côté, mais Thorin n'était pas comme ça. Le regard posé sur son visage, sur ses yeux bleu glacier dans lesquels il avait dézoné de si nombreuses fois, sur ses cheveux blonds nettement moins longs qu'avant, mais qui encadraient toujours son visage avant de retomber dans son cou, il était partagé entre l'envie de vomir et celle de lui mettre un poing dans la gueule et lui faire sauter toutes les dents.

Non. Calme. Il était passé à autre chose, maintenant, il avait Bilbo, et _(quoi ? J'ai pas Bilbo. On n'est pas ensemble, Bilbo n'est pas à moi, ce n'est qu'un ami, pourquoi je dis que "j'ai" Bilbo?)_ ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça. Thorin s'enveloppa de la carapace de froideur la plus épaisse qu'il put trouver, et chercha tout au fond de lui le courage de lui répondre sur un ton plus ou moins normal :

\- Oui, c'est ma boutique.

 _T'as déjà oublié ? T'y es venu souvent, pourtant. On a fait l'amour dans l'arrière-boutique un nombre incalculable de fois. T'as oublié, ça ?_

\- Comment va ton fils, Thranduil ?

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant, et Thorin se demanda comment quelque chose d'aussi moche avait pu naître de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient portés à une époque.

\- Très bien, répondit sèchement Thranduil. Figure-toi que j'envisage de le mettre dans l'école au coin de ta rue à partir de septembre.

Thorin manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai déménagé récemment, j'habite par ici.

 _Oh. Shit._ Il n'était définitivement _pas prêt pour ça._ Il faudrait qu'il change Fíli et Kíli d'école, et très vite. Ah, mais Bilbo... Merde. Comment faisait Thranduil pour toujours réussir à tout gâcher ? Il devait avoir un don.

\- Ah bon. Je croyais que tu aurais pris un appartement duplex avec ta femme en plein centre-ville.

\- Elle est décédée. Il y a un an.

Il ne semblait rien ressentir de particulier à l'idée que son ex-copine soit morte, et Thorin le fixa un instant, en se demandant s'il était juste très doué pour cacher ses sentiments, ou si c'était un monstre d'insensibilité qui se tenait devant lui. Il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution, vu son expérience personnelle.

Toujours était-il qu'il était _célibataire._ Le Thorin qu'il était deux ou trois ans plus tôt aurait, sinon pris la nouvelle avec joie, du moins espéré un retour aux choses telles qu'elles étaient avant que la gêneuse ne se manifeste. À présent, il ne ressentait plus qu'un vague dégoût lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur ce visage qu'il avait tant aimé. Il ne réussit pas à se résoudre à lui offrir des condoléances (qui n'auraient pas été sincères de toute façon, puisqu'il avait haï cette fille de toute son âme pendant des années), et se contenta de rester silencieux. Thranduil ne sembla pas s'en troubler.

\- Et toi, alors, Thorin ? Vous faites une fête, à ce que je vois ?

 _Ça ne te regarde pas,_ eut envie de répondre Thorin – mais ses lèvres bougèrent bien malgré lui.

\- C'est un pot de départ pour Dwalin.

 _Dwalin._ Thranduil et lui s'étaient toujours cordialement haïs, et rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là, s'il fallait en croire le froncement de nez dédaigneux de son ex.

\- Il démissionne ? demanda-t-il malgré tout, l'air de dire qu'il faisait un effort de politesse en s'y intéressant.

Thorin n'avait pas envie de répondre, et Thranduil n'avait de toute façon pas l'air d'avoir envie d'entendre la réponse, puisqu'il ajouta rapidement :

\- Comment va ta sœur ?

Comment faisait-il pour _toujours_ taper où ça faisait le plus mal ? Peut-être qu'il ne le disait pas dans une mauvaise intention (Thranduil et Dís, sans aller jusqu'à s'apprécier, ne s'étaient jamais vraiment trop mal entendus), mais chaque coup lui tombait dessus comme un couperet tranchant.

\- Elle est morte, déclara Thorin brutalement.

La nouvelle sembla tout de même (enfin) faire un choc à Thranduil, qui fronça légèrement ses sourcils fournis, avant de dire :

\- Je suis désolé de l'entendre. J'aimais bien Dís.

La tournure de la phrase mit Thorin hors de lui, et il crut un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur lui et le tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il voyait déjà la scène, le visage délicat de Thranduil couvert de sang, amoché par ses poings (dieu que c'était jouissif), quand une autre voix s'éleva derrière eux.

\- Thorin ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était Bilbo, à ne pas s'y tromper, et lorsque Thorin se détourna et posa les yeux sur son expression étonnée, il ressentit pour la première fois, avec la force d'une vague contre un mur un jour de tempête, à _quel point_ il avait besoin de Bilbo à ses côtés. Bilbo était le seul à pouvoir le sauver de tout ce qui ne marchait pas dans sa vie. Là, avec Thranduil à côté, ça devenait d'une évidence presque douloureuse.

Sans y penser, sans même s'en rendre compte, presque, il s'avança vers lui, posa la main sur sa joue, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, avec d'autant plus de ferveur que ça faisait des mois (il pouvait bien se l'avouer, maintenant) qu'il en avait envie. Les lèvres de Bilbo étaient terriblement douces contre les siennes, il avait oublié à quel point, et il s'y accrocha comme un noyé à sa bouée – et Bilbo, quoique surpris, ne tarda pas à y répondre avec ardeur, ses bras se glissant autour du fin tissu de son tee-shirt, les mains dans son dos, tandis que Thorin glissait les siennes dans ses boucles de cheveux.

Ils y auraient sans doute passé la nuit, perdus dans leur baiser, si Thranduil n'avait pas toussoté derrière eux ; Bilbo le lâcha d'un coup, comme s'il se rappelait seulement maintenant qu'il avait un public. Maudissant son ex pour la millième fois au moins de la soirée, Thorin se retourna, et Thranduil l'observa, un léger sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, mais le regard glacial.

\- Je vois que tu es occupé. Je vais te laisser.

\- Avec joie, répliqua Thorin d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons. Bien le bonjour à ton fils.

Avec un dernier regard mauvais, Thranduil s'éloigna, et Thorin poussa un soupir à faire trembler les fondations de sa boutique. Il commençait déjà à dézoner, quand la voix douce de Bilbo s'éleva.

\- C'était qui ?

Oh, il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça. Tellement, tellement pas envie. Il aurait voulu nier l'existence de Thranduil jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, si c'était possible.

\- Mon ex, répondit-il tout de même, les lèvres encore brûlantes du baiser avec Bilbo.

Il y eut un silence, que Thorin prit pour interrogateur, et il ajouta :

\- Ça s'est mal terminé. Il a fait un bébé à une fille pendant qu'on sortait ensemble, et il m'a quitté pour se marier avec elle après la naissance du bébé.

Chaque fois qu'il avait raconté cette histoire aux gens (assez rarement, toutefois, car l'humiliation qu'il avait vécue ce jour-là n'était pas de celles à être partagée avec tout un chacun), il avait reçu le même genre de réaction, de la sympathie et de l'horreur à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le trahir aussi profondément.

Toutefois, Bilbo resta silencieux, et Thorin perçut dans son silence une note d'hostilité qui le surprit assez pour qu'il détourne les yeux de la silhouette de Thranduil, qui tournait au coin de la rue, pour les poser sur lui.

\- Bilbo ?

\- Alors, murmura celui d'une voix douce – mais d'une douceur différente de celle de d'habitude ; d'une douceur qui, à la grande surprise de Thorin, recelait des bords tranchants et une nuance de danger qui ne disait pas son nom. Alors, c'était pour ça. Je comprends mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était pour quoi ?

Le regard de Bilbo était glacial, et Thorin se demanda fugitivement s'il était jaloux de l'entendre parler de son ex (et auquel cas, devrait-il s'en réjouir?), mais les paroles qui suivirent lui montrèrent qu'il se plantait (une nouvelle fois) complètement.

\- C'était pour le faire enrager que tu m'as embrassé. Pour le rendre jaloux. Je me demandais ce qui te prenait, d'un coup.

\- Q... Quoi ? bafouilla Thorin, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise lorsqu'il comprit la portée du malentendu. Pas du tout ! Je...

\- La ferme, Thorin !

La voix de Bilbo claqua dans l'air de la soirée comme un coup de fouet, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Thorin ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà vu se mettre en colère – Bilbo semblait toujours d'une patience à toute épreuve (ce qui était peut-être un pré-requis lorsqu'on travaillait en école primaire). Mais là, la lueur de colère dans ses yeux était suffisante pour glacer les sangs de Thorin.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, gronda Bilbo. J'ai été patient, et j'ai été compréhensif, mais même moi, j'ai des limites, tu vois. Et te servir de moi pour rendre ton ex jaloux, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

\- Bilbo ! Je te jure que...

\- J'ai attendu, Thorin. Je me disais que tu finirais bien par te décider, et que ça ne servait à rien de te presser, mais si c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit, que tu m'embrasses pour faire enrager quelqu'un d'autre, désolé, mais je démissionne. Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour qui tu _me_ prends, moi ? Pour une machine sans sentiments ?! Tu t'imagines que je vais dire _amen_ à tout ce que tu fais, que je me contenterai de me taire et de te laisser me marcher dessus, comme ça, sans rien dire ?

\- Mais je...

\- _La ferme !_ J'en ai marre, Thorin, et je crois que je mérite mieux que ça. Alors voilà, je laisse tomber.

Sans un autre mot, il se détourna, et reprit la route d'où il était venu, et Thorin fut obligé de lui courir après – le malentendu était trop monstrueux pour qu'il le laisse partir sans rien dire.

\- Bilbo, attends ! Je te promets que c'était pas pour ça !

\- Fous-moi la paix ! s'époumona Bilbo en rejetant brutalement la main que Thorin avait posée sur son bras. Ne me suis pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai pas envie de te parler, et j'espère sincèrement ne plus jamais te recroiser !

Il se mit à courir, et Thorin, éberlué, le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître au bout de la rue, l'esprit toujours incapable de saisir ce qui venait de se passer – à part une chose : il venait encore de tout faire foirer. Il venait de perdre Bilbo. Avant même de l'avoir eu.

Dommage que la rue soit piétonne. Il se serait bien jeté sous les roues d'un bus, là.

.oOo.

* * *

Oh, oui, je sais que vous me haïssez...

:D *cœur*

À dans un certain temps pour le prochain chapitre ! (Moins longtemps que cette fois-ci, espérons-le...)


	7. No More Running Away

Eh bien mes poulets ! Voici le chapitre 7. Merci de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'ici en dépit de la lenteur de mes updates !

Et là, vous vous dites : "Quoi ?! C'est la fin ?! Mais elle a pas prévenu!" Eh bien... c'est la fin de la partie 1. Mais si je continue à ne pas écrire sur cette fic, ce sera la fin tout court, et soyons honnêtes, comme je n'ai pas le temps et pas la motivation en ce moment, si suite il y a, ce ne sera pas pour l'instant. D'où le fait que la fin vous paraîtra sans doute un peu abrupte, je sais, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. J'ai un petit interlude (non, un très long interlude), qui viendra après, mais ensuite cette fic sera en hiatus indéfini. Je m'aplatis au sol dans ma grande honte, je me roule le visage dans la poussière, je m'enterre sous trois mètres de purin.

Je continue à tendrement aimer cette histoire (contrairement à une certaine autre fic que je ne pouvais plus piffrer parce que j'arrivais plus à écrire dessus *regard douloureusement perdu dans le lointain*) et je vous promets que si l'inspiration me revient, elle ne restera pas abandonnée.

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, merci à vous jusqu'ici, je vous aime très fort ! Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews, vos favoris, vos alertes ! Et j'espère avoir converti définitivement plusieurs d'entre vous au Hobbit :D

On se voit au prochain chapitre/interlude. ^_^

Oh ! Et le titre de chapitre "No More Running Away" (mfufufufu) vient de la piste 4 de l'album Fractured Life d'Air Traffic !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Être fâché avec Bilbo amenait bon nombre de problèmes dont Thorin se serait bien passé.

Le premier, et évidemment le plus important, c'était que Bilbo lui manquait affreusement. Thorin lui avait envoyé un milliard de SMS lui jurant ses grands dieux qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait ça pour rendre Thranduil jaloux, qu'il détestait ce connard et qu'il l'aurait fait même s'il n'avait pas été là (c'était la chose la plus proche d'une déclaration qu'il pouvait dire par SMS – il n'allait pas passer à l'artillerie lourde dans un message, fallait pas déconner non plus), et il l'avait appelé un nombre incalculable de fois, allant jusqu'à saturer son répondeur.

Bilbo, évidemment, n'avait ni répondu ni rappelé.

Le deuxième, c'était qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'être fâché avec l'instituteur de ses neveux sans que les enfants en question s'en rendent compte. L'absence de Bilbo le soir de la fête avait été remarquée, et Thorin avait haussé les épaules en répondant vaguement qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Bien entendu, il avait attiré Dwalin dans un coin et lui avait raconté tout ce qui venait de se passer et comment il avait envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête – le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la réaction de Dwalin (un "ouille!" accompagné d'une grimace) ne l'avait pas vraiment réconforté.

\- J'ai merdé. _Encore_ , s'était lamenté Thorin, et Dwalin, cette fois-ci, n'avait rien trouvé à répondre.

Le soir, après la fête, Fíli et Kíli lui avaient demandé où était passé Bilbo, et Thorin avait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien du tout, mais qu'il se renseignerait auprès du principal concerné. Le lendemain, il avait dû inventer que Bilbo ne se sentait pas bien et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu – ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant que les enfants lui lâchèrent la grappe. Ils s'étaient habitués à ce que Bilbo passe la moitié de ses semaines chez eux, et comme il venait pratiquement tous les week-ends à coup sûr, son absence se faisait sentir. Fíli supplia Thorin de l'appeler, et Thorin fut bien obligé de s'exécuter – naturellement, Bilbo ne répondit pas plus qu'il avait répondu la veille.

Thorin était presque anxieux à l'idée de les laisser aller en cours le lundi matin, là où ils verraient Bilbo, et son instinct ne le trompait pas – lorsque les enfants passèrent le pas de la boutique à 17h (déjà que la première journée de travail sans Dwalin n'avait pas été très glorieuse), Kíli paraissait triste et Fíli ne lui décrocha même pas un bonjour.

\- Tu t'es fâché avec Bilbo ? demanda Kíli d'un ton qui donna envie à Thorin de se jeter du haut d'un pont.

Thorin le regarda, à court de mots, en se demandant jusqu'où Bilbo avait bien pu leur raconter l'histoire – il croyait Bilbo assez raisonnable pour ne pas discuter des détails de leur histoire d'amour complètement ratée à ses neveux, mais il se trompait peut-être. Heureusement, Kíli vint à sa rescousse, comme toujours.

\- C'est Fíli qui dit que tu t'es fâché avec Bilbo, parce que Bilbo lui a dit qu'il ne viendrait plus à la boutique ni à l'appartement parce qu'il n'aurait plus le temps, et Fíli dit que c'est parce que vous vous êtes fâchés et qu'il ne voulait pas nous le dire.

Savoir que Bilbo leur avait dit qu'il ne viendrait plus les voir fut comme un nouveau coup de poignard pour Thorin – il s'y attendait, mais il y avait une différence entre l'imaginer et se l'entendre confirmer par l'intéressé lui-même.

\- Fíli, viens, dit Thorin fermement.

Fíli avait filé comme une flèche dans l'arrière-boutique en claquant la porte, et refusa de sortir à la demande de Thorin – qui avait encore douloureusement en mémoire cette sombre période où Fíli ne parlait plus du tout, et qui ne voulait pas la voir recommencer.

\- Fíli, ouvre la porte.

Il y eut un long silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, et Fíli en sortit, des traces de larmes brillant sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es fâché avec Bilbo ?! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ?

Cet énième coup de poignard était encore plus douloureux que les autres (Thorin était déjà parfaitement au courant qu'il ne réussissait qu'à tout gâcher, merci bien), mais il tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître, même si le coup était rude.

\- J'adore Bilbo, et j'adore qu'il nous fasse la lecture ! continua Fíli. C'est vraiment dégueulasse de ta part de nous priver de ça !

\- Langage, Fíli ! s'exclama Thorin. Et crois-moi, ce n'était pas voulu.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Thorin ? demanda Fíli (c'était tellement rare qu'il l'appelle "Thorin" – et pas du tout agréable, décida Thorin immédiatement). Tu l'as mis en colère ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour le mettre en colère ? Bilbo t'adore, il ne se mettrait jamais en colère contre toi...

Pendant un instant, Thorin crut qu'il allait craquer. Il s'effondra contre le mur et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, mains dans ses cheveux. (Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de client dans la boutique pour le voir dans un tel état, songea-t-il.) Il n'allait pas raconter aux neveux toute l'histoire, mais suffisamment pour leur faire comprendre – il leur devait bien ça.

\- Écoute, Fíli. J'ai... fait quelque chose, et Bilbo l'a mal interprété. C'est tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu le mettre en colère, tu sais bien que je l'aime beaucoup.

L'euphémisme du siècle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Kíli, curieux comme toujours.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Thorin d'un ton de regret – à la fois parce qu'il avait très envie de leur en parler quand même (parce qu'il avait toujours très envie de parler de Bilbo à tout le monde, de toute façon), et à la fois parce qu'il savait que la réponse attiserait encore plus la curiosité de Kíli.

\- Dis-le ! s'exclama aussitôt Kíli d'un ton autoritaire.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas trop le ton employé et s'apprêtant à le faire remarquer, lorsque Fíli ajouta d'une petite voix :

\- C'est parce que vous êtes amoureux, c'est ça ?

La foudre tombant à ses pieds ne l'aurait pas plus choqué. Il fixa Fíli avec l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, et à côté de lui, Kíli avait l'air tout aussi confondu.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, une lueur de joie tout à fait inattendue apparaissant dans son regard.

\- Je...

Thorin était littéralement à court de mots – il se contenta de regarder Fíli, éberlué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il enfin lorsqu'il fut capable de parler.

Fíli eut une petite grimace du genre "oh, _pitié_ " et Thorin, presque blasé, envisagea deux possibilités : a) son neveu était terriblement perspicace ; b) il n'avait pas été discret _du tout_. Ou encore, c) les deux. Probablement, d'ailleurs, même s'il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un garçon de dix ans aussi observateur – et quelque part, au milieu de son désarroi, la pensée lui insuffla une étrange bouffée de fierté. Oh, ses neveux sortaient vraiment du lot, et il n'en était pas mécontent.

Enfin. C'était pas toujours pratique non plus.

\- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, continua Fíli d'une voix ferme. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas juste nous que Bilbo vient voir quand il vient à l'appartement. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde, je ne suis pas idiot. Et tu le regardes pareil. Tu vérifies ton portable tout le temps. Et vous regardez des films ensemble sur le canapé, je l'ai vu un jour quand je me suis relevé pour aller faire pipi.

\- On regarde aussi des films avec Dwalin, protesta faiblement Thorin.

\- Oui, mais vous étiez _tout proches_ , insista Fíli. C'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. Il avait presque sa tête sur ton épaule. Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça ?

C'était étrange d'avoir une conversation si sérieuse avec un enfant, mais Fíli, comme il le disait, n'était pas un idiot, et de toute façon, il aurait bien fallu qu'ils en passent par là à un moment où à un autre, si Bilbo n'avait pas pris la mouche à son baiser de la veille. Même si la possibilité de voir quelque chose naître entre eux s'était évanouie le vendredi précédent à cause de son incroyable manque de tact, ça ne faisait pas de mal d'en parler aux enfants quand même, au cas où.

\- Non, on ne sort pas ensemble, dit-il fermement. Qui t'a appris cette expression, d'ailleurs ? ajouta-t-il un peu surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'on utilisait ça à l'école primaire...

\- C'est toi. Quand j'avais quatre ans, et que tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Thranduil, répondit Fíli d'un ton impassible.

Thorin grimaça, à la fois à la mention de Thranduil et à la visible indifférence que son alter ego du passé avait manifestée à l'idée de préserver le plus longtemps possible l'innocence de ses neveux.

\- Ah oui, c'est moi, hein ? _Génial_. Bref, non – on ne sort pas ensemble.

\- C'est quoi, sortir ensemble ? demanda alors Kíli, et Thorin eut (pour la millième fois de la journée au moins) envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Mais il venait de dire qu'il allait tout expliquer à ses neveux, n'est-ce pas, et puisque Dís n'était plus là pour le faire, il faudrait bien qu'il en passe par quelques conversations désagréables à mesure qu'ils allaient grandir. Dieu soit loué, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le moment délicat où Thorin commençait à les avertir des dangers du sexe sans protection et du reste – il pouvait bien supporter d'expliquer le concept de couple à un enfant curieux.

\- C'est comme Papa et Maman, expliqua Fíli, en tentant obligeamment de venir au secours de Thorin.

\- Je me souviens pas de Papa, objecta Kíli. J'étais trop petit.

Fíli se tourna vers Thorin, l'air bien embêté, et, voyant que son neveu avait atteint les limites de ses capacités explicatives, décida de prendre le relais.

\- Écoute, Kíli. Tu ne te rappelles pas de Papa, mais tu te souviens de Dwalin et de Maman, pas vrai ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Kíli. Ils se faisaient des bisous quand ils croyaient qu'on ne les voyait pas. C'était dégoûtant, ajouta-t-il après réflexion, avec une petite grimace pensive.

\- Eh bien, Maman et Dwalin sortaient ensemble.

\- Ah ! Mais nous aussi, on sortait ensemble avec eux. On sortait de la maison le dimanche et on allait au Mc Do tous ensemble.

\- Mais non, imbécile ! s'exclama Fíli, et Thorin lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

Kíli fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé à l'idée d'être traité d'imbécile, et Thorin reprit d'un ton qu'il voulut apaisant (même s'il commençait à avoir une sacrée migraine) :

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Sortir ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire _sortir de la maison_. Ça veut dire être en couple, tu sais que c'est, un couple ? C'est quand deux personnes décident qu'elles sont assez amoureuses l'une de l'autre pour passer leur vie ensemble. D'abord, elles se mettent à _sortir ensemble_ , elles se font des bisous (Thorin n'arrivait pas à croire que le mot _bisous_ soit réellement sorti de sa bouche), comme Dwalin et ta maman, et ensuite, si elles en ont envie, elles se marient. Ou, si ça ne marche pas, elles se séparent, comme Thranduil et moi. Tu te souviens de Thranduil ?

Kíli hocha la tête, l'air concentré, avant de dire :

\- Je pense que je comprends.

\- Bon, soupira Thorin, soulagé.

Nom d'un chien – il n'avait _vraiment_ pas signé pour ça. De son côté, Fíli, qui ne perdait jamais le nord, reprit :

\- Et donc, tu ne sortais _pas_ avec Bilbo.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait de bisous, alors, conclut Kíli.

Thorin décida d'ignorer cette dernière intervention, et répondit à Fíli :

\- Non, on ne sortait pas ensemble.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Est-ce qu'il essayait de leur expliquer ? Allez, oui. Fíli avait déjà montré qu'il était brillant pour son âge, et Thorin était certain qu'il était capable de comprendre.

\- Parce que déjà, c'est ton instituteur, et que je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose qui puisse risquer ton éducation.

\- Si vous êtes fâchés, ça revient au même, fit remarquer Fíli avec un discernement hors du commun.

Thorin grimaça à l'idée que son neveu était plus intelligent que lui-même, et continua :

\- Et ensuite, je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine comme avec Thranduil.

\- Alors tu pensais que ça se terminerait mal avant même d'avoir commencé ?

Fíli s'était donné le mot avec Dwalin, ou quoi ? Thorin le regarda comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois ; il n'aurait jamais cru que son neveu de dix ans à peine pourrait se révéler un partenaire de conversation aussi sérieux.

\- Tu ne serais pas fâché, si je sortais avec Bilbo ? demanda-t-il, un peu étonné – il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé de cette impression que Fíli était amoureux de son instituteur.

Encore une fois, il fallait croire qu'il avait tort, puisque Fíli répondit d'un air éberlué :

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Bilbo serait tout le temps avec nous, on mangerait ensemble, il nous lirait des histoires le soir. Ce serait génial !

Et pas très différent de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, songea Thorin – sauf que _sortir ensemble_ impliquait une dimension physique qui, bien entendu, échappait totalement à Fíli et Kíli.

\- Et alors, reprit Kíli, qui avait lui aussi de la suite dans les idées, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le mettre en colère ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé, avoua Thorin honteusement.

Kíli se mit à glousser, les mains devant sa bouche, mais Fíli, de son côté, fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Tu l'as embrassé, et il s'est _fâché_ ?

Il avait l'air d'avoir été trahi par sa connaissance personnelle du Petit Manuel de Compréhension du Bilbo Baggins (dont son oncle lui-même aurait bien eu besoin), et Thorin haussa mentalement les épaules, avant de se décider à expliquer la situation en détails. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà dit, il n'en était plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Thranduil était là, dans la rue, avoua-t-il. Bilbo a cru que je l'embrassais pour rendre Thranduil jaloux. Que je me servais de lui, en gros. Ce qui était bien sûr complètement faux, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. Il s'est mis en colère, et il est parti. Voilà.

\- Mais alors, demanda Fíli d'un ton surpris, si c'est parce qu'il a mal compris, pourquoi tu ne lui expliques pas ?

\- J'essaie, bon sang ! Mais il ne répond pas à mes messages et à mes appels. Comment tu veux que je m'explique s'il ne m'écoute pas ?

\- Tu veux que je lui dise qu'il se trompe quand je le verrai à l'école demain ?

Sa sollicitude était touchante, même si Thorin soupçonnait que c'était plus parce qu'il voulait que Bilbo revienne leur faire la lecture le soir avant le coucher que pour l'aider dans sa détresse.

\- Merci, mais non. On se débrouillera entre nous. Et de toute façon, s'il est fâché contre moi, je ne crois pas qu'il serait très content que j'envoie mon neveu essayer d'arranger les choses. Il se dirait que je n'ai pas le courage de venir moi-même, tu comprends ?

\- Bon alors, vas-y toi-même ! s'exclama Kíli d'un ton impatient. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

En temps normal, Thorin aurait souri – là, il en avait trop gros sur le cœur.

\- J'essaierai d'aller lui parler ce week-end.

\- C'est trop long ! s'exclama Fíli. Vas-y avant !

\- Et comment ? Je travaille, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et Dwalin n'est plus là pour me remplacer, maintenant.

\- Nous, on tiendra la boutique pour toi ! proposa Kíli, d'un ton très enthousiaste (Thorin soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'il avait toujours eu très envie de jouer avec sa caisse enregistreuse).

Affectueusement, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, Kíli. Ça attendra dimanche.

\- C'est trop long, répéta Fíli d'un ton boudeur. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'essaie de vous réconcilier ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr, déclara Thorin fermement. Tu risques de faire pire que mieux. Il finira bien par accepter de m'écouter à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon.

 _J'espère,_ ajouta-t-il _in petto._

Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, toutefois.

.oOo.

Heureusement, Fíli tint promesse, et ne tenta pas de s'immiscer dans les affaires de son oncle et de Bilbo. Lorsqu'il revint à la boutique de disques en compagnie de Kíli, le lendemain après l'école, il fit juste remarquer que Bilbo avait des cernes sous les yeux et que ce serait une meilleure idée d'aller le voir le plus vite possible, et de ne pas attendre dimanche, suggestion que Thorin évacua d'un haussement d'épaules désabusé.

À 18h30 tapantes, Dwalin débarqua à son tour, alors que les enfants faisaient leurs devoirs dans l'arrière-boutique. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, parler de ses deux journées de travail à son nouveau boulot, et demander comment Thorin s'y prenait pour gérer la boutique sans lui, mais c'était Dwalin, son meilleur ami, et son premier mot fut :

\- Alors ?

Et Thorin, qui savait bien à quoi il faisait allusion, réprima encore une fois l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'a toujours pas répondu. J'ai laissé un milliard de messages. J'essayerai de le voir dimanche... De retrouver le chemin de son appart, si j'y arrive.

\- Dimanche ?

Dwalin semblait trouver l'idée aussi incongrue que ses neveux, et Thorin haussa les épaules, impuissant.

\- Je _bosse._ Et ton nouveau job, au fait ?

\- J'ai plus travaillé là-bas en deux jours qu'ici en sept ans, fit remarqua Dwalin d'un ton désinvolte. Jamais une minute de pause, toujours un client pour te gueuler dessus. Bande de cons.

Thorin savait qu'il était tout de même soulagé d'avoir trouvé de quoi retomber sur ses pattes, mais il ne put s'empêcher de dire d'un ton contrit :

\- Désolé que t'aies dû partir.

\- C'est moi qui ai proposé, et de toute façon, on n'avait pas le choix. Et tu le sais. Tu veux que j'essaie d'intercéder en ta faveur auprès de Bilbo ? dit-il en sautant spectaculairement du coq à l'âne.

\- On dirait Fíli et Kíli. Je leur ai raconté l'histoire, dit-il en baissant d'un ton afin de ne pas être entendu de ses neveux. Depuis quand Fíli est aussi intelligent, d'ailleurs ?

\- Toujours plus que toi, ça c'est sûr, admit Dwalin sans sourciller. Il doit tenir ça de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Ils ont bien réagi ?

\- Bien réagi ? Si par "bien réagi", tu veux dire qu'ils avaient l'air incroyablement déçus à l'idée que je ne sorte pas avec Bilbo, et très enthousiastes à l'idée qu'on se mette à vivre ensemble un jour, alors oui, ils ont bien réagi.

Un sourire plein de fierté naquit sur le visage de Dwalin (il n'avait été le beau-père officiel des gosses que pendant deux ans, mais officieusement, il s'occupait d'eux depuis que leur père avait disparu dans la nature, à peu près six ans plus tôt).

\- Ils sont malins, ces petits. Un peu plus rapides à la comprenette que leur oncle, visiblement. Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé, d'ailleurs ? T'as eu une révélation de la Vierge ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte à quel point tu étais raide de lui ?

\- Ça va, grinça Thorin sans vouloir admettre que c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Mais... Tu sais, avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il... qu'il avait attendu.

\- Oui. Et ? demanda Dwalin, impassible.

\- Je veux dire, qu'il avait _attendu_ que je fasse quelque chose. Qu'il avait _espéré._

\- Thorin, si tu essaies de me dire que tu viens seulement de réaliser que ce type est amoureux de toi, je te fous une mandale. Après tout, c'est pas comme si ça faisait dix mille ans que je te le répétais.

\- T'as jamais dit qu'il était amoureux ! protesta Thorin en manquant de trébucher verbalement sur le mot embarrassant. T'as dit qu'il était... fou de moi.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a une sacrée différence entre les deux.

\- C'est pas pareil, insista Thorin. C'est pas pareil d'être _intéressé_ par quelqu'un et d'être _amoureux._

\- Thorin, s'il était juste _intéressé_ par toi, il n'aurait certainement pas attendu _six putains de mois_ que tu lui offres une miette de ton attention. Il se serait barré bien avant. D'où mon conseil : ne perds pas de temps et va le voir le plus vite possible. Je peux fermer la boutique à ta place et garder les enfants pour la soirée : dépêche-toi de monter dans un bus et d'aller lui rendre visite. Maintenant.

Thorin le regarda, l'air abasourdi, comme s'il commençait à croire que Dwalin était tombé sur la tête.

\- T'es malade ?!

\- J'ai juste une question, continua Dwalin comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, une fois là-bas ?

\- M'excuser ? C'est pas pour ça que je suis sensé y aller ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est : est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à te lancer dans cette relation ? Malgré toutes tes précédentes objections ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, Thorin, et que tu y vas juste pour t'excuser et merci bonsoir, finalement, il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles pas.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis Thorin poussa un profond soupir, et repêcha les clés de son appartement dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de les lui jeter.

\- Je te confie les gosses.

Avec un grand sourire, Dwalin lui claqua énergiquement la main dans le dos, et Thorin prit à peine le temps de saisir sa veste de cuir noir sur le portemanteau avant de sortir de la boutique.

.oOo.

Comme l'avait mentionné Dwalin, ça faisait six mois depuis que Thorin avait passé la nuit chez Bilbo ; une nuit, de plus, qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier – autant dire que sans adresse, ça n'allait pas être simple de retrouver son appartement. Il avait vaguement le souvenir, lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui ce matin-là, d'avoir trouvé un arrêt de métro à proximité et d'être monté dedans, avant de faire un changement pour la ligne qui desservait son arrêt à lui ( _Rue des Boulets,_ à croire qu'il était vraiment prédestiné). Il lui semblait que le trajet n'avait pas été très long, mais il avait la gueule de bois et de mauvais souvenirs en tête, et sa mémoire n'était pas très fiable.

Impuissant, il regarda sur un panneau à l'intérieur de sa station les lignes de métro qui fourmillaient, et scanna les différents noms, espérant en trouver un qui réveille quelque souvenir en lui. Il lui semblait bien qu'il s'agissait de la ligne 2, et un nom en particulier sur la ligne lui paraissait familier, et il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout (de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas?), et d'aller y jeter un œil.

Le problème de Thorin (enfin... un de ses _nombreux_ problèmes), c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il brillait par son sens de l'orientation. Il n'était pas de ceux à retrouver facilement son chemin après l'avoir parcouru une fois, et il suffisait qu'on le mette en sens inverse pour qu'il perde absolument tous ses repères.

Par conséquent, le fait de se tenir en ce moment même devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble qui menait à l'appartement de Bilbo était certainement le signe qu'un Dieu là-haut, ou Dís pourquoi pas, tenait très fortement à ce que les choses s'arrangent entre eux – du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il le prenait, parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment il aurait réussi à retrouver sa route sinon.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait l'air minable dans ses vêtements qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, que ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, sa barbe mal taillée, et que Bilbo, au fond, n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de s'enfuir, ce soir-là ; il n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose pour plaire, de son propre avis. C'était à se demander ce que l'instituteur voyait (ou _avait vu_ , plutôt, songea-t-il avec une grimace) en lui.

Il y avait une sonnette qui annonçait le nom "Baggins" sur l'étiquette. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Thorin aurait souhaité annoncer sa présence, parce qu'il lui semblait évident que Bilbo le laisserait moisir sur le pas de la porte s'il le pouvait, et pour ne rien arranger, une fine pluie commençait déjà à tomber – comme si son look n'était déjà pas assez affreux comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et au bout de quelques instants d'hésitation, l'estomac contracté, il appuya sur le bouton. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que la voix mélodieuse de Bilbo ne sorte en crachotant de l'interphone.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Thorin, annonça celui-ci d'une voix qu'il fit de son mieux pour rendre la plus lisse possible, afin de ne pas éveiller la fureur de Bilbo, mais qui sonnait finalement assez rauque. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?

Il y eut un long silence, et Thorin faillit jurer, persuadé que Bilbo avait raccroché l'interphone (quoique celui-ci continuait à crachoter très doucement), puis la grande porte de bois finit par s'ouvrir avec un déclic, et Thorin poussa dessus sans attendre.

\- Merci ! lança-t-il à l'interphone avant d'entrer.

Pour se rendre compte trois secondes plus tard, face à l'ascenseur, qu'il ne se souvenait absolument plus à quel étage habitait Bilbo. Il lui semblait, à l'époque, avoir descendu trois étages par l'escalier, mais il pouvait très bien se tromper ; arrivé au troisième, qu'il atteignit en dix secondes en montant quatre à quatre les marches, ses pas étouffés par le gros tapis rouge qui les ornait sur le milieu, il découvrit avec dépit les quatre lourdes portes de bois sombre sur le palier, et aucun nom à côté des sonnettes.

Il allait se résoudre à envoyer un message honteux à Bilbo pour lui demander son aide, quand la porte la plus éloignée de l'escalier s'ouvrit, et Bilbo apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Bilbo ! s'exclama Thorin, soulagé, en se précipitant vers lui.

Il avait relégué au placard ses chemises traditionnelles (et vaguement passées de mode, si Thorin devait être très honnête) pour un sweat-shirt à capuche gris et un jean qui lui donnaient dix ans de moins, et Thorin eut terriblement envie de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, de le pousser contre le mur et de dévorer ses lèvres sur-le-champ, dissuadé seulement par l'expression distante de son regard.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir demandé de venir.

Toutes ses douces rêveries de baisers s'écroulèrent d'un coup. Oh, qu'il n'aimait pas cette voix éteinte ! Il préférait tellement celle qui riait de bon cœur à ses blagues pourries, ou celle qui tremblotait quand le film qu'ils regardaient ensemble sur le canapé était trop triste pour lui, ou celle qui brillait de fierté quand il lui racontait les exploits de Fíli et Kíli. Elle ne lui allait pas, cette voix – Bilbo n'était pas fait pour être en colère, et surtout pas contre lui.

\- Il a bien fallu, puisque tu ne voulais pas répondre à mes appels, fit remarquer Thorin.

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus diplomatique à faire, reporter la faute sur lui alors qu'il venait pour s'excuser. Bilbo plissa légèrement les yeux, et Thorin crut qu'il allait lui claquer la porte au nez – il se dépêcha de poser la main sur le battant pour l'empêcher de la fermer, et ajouta :

\- Bilbo, écoute-moi. Laisse-moi m'expliquer, et si tu n'es pas satisfait de mes explications, tu pourras toujours me mettre à la porte ensuite. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Bilbo sembla considérer ses options, un bref instant, puis hocha rapidement la tête, et se recula pour laisser entrer Thorin.

C'était son odeur, à l'intérieur de l'appartement – la seule chose qui lui était familière, à vrai dire, puisque Thorin n'avait pas vraiment fait attention ni à la disposition, ni à la décoration de la pièce quand il était arrivé la première fois, jetant ses vêtements et ceux de Bilbo sur le sol à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la chambre, ou quand il était reparti avec la queue entre les jambes. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux au salon – bien plus mal rangé que ce à quoi il se serait attendu de la part d'un professeur d'école primaire, avec ses habits en désordre sur le vieux canapé ocre, ses coussins par terre, ses magazines qui traînaient sur la table basse et ses tasses de thé oubliées sur le large rebord de la grande fenêtre arquée, à côté d'un livre posé sur ses pages ouvertes – jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le regard de Bilbo posé sur lui, farouche, comme s'il le défiait de porter un jugement sur l'état de la pièce.

Bon. Soit. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Bilbo...

Ce fut en prononçant le prénom qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment continuer. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il n'était pas habitué à dire, mais il faudrait bien qu'il essaie quand même, s'il voulait faire comprendre à Bilbo ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Thorin, écoute, pas la peine de t'embêter. J'ai bien compris de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Non, justement ! s'exclama Thorin avec une force qui fit sursauter Bilbo. Tu n'as rien compris ! Écoute. J'admets que je n'ai pas extrêmement bien choisi mon timing. J'ai jamais été très doué pour ça, de toute façon, autant que tu le saches, mais quand tu es arrivé, j'étais en train d'essayer de ne pas assassiner Thranduil, ou de me tirer une balle dans la tête, et... il fallait que je t'embrasse, parce que sinon j'allais devenir dingue.

\- Alors je suis ta... soupape de sécurité, c'est ça ? demanda Bilbo les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était incapable de dire si c'était une insulte ou un compliment.

\- Euh...

Tout bien considéré, ça ressemblait plus à une insulte, et Thorin, qui n'avait pas envie d'aggraver son cas, se hâta d'ajouter :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'était _absolument pas_ pour rendre Thranduil jaloux, comme tu as l'air de le penser. Pas du tout. C'est parce que c'était toi que... Bilbo, je...

On ne pouvait pas dire que Bilbo l'aidait beaucoup. La lueur de franche hostilité qu'il avait montrée le vendredi soir avait heureusement disparu de son regard, mais il restait les bras croisés, à le regarder d'un air de défi, et Thorin manqua de se décourager et de partir en courant – doux Jésus. C'était tellement plus facile quand on avait un petit verre dans le nez. Il aurait dû au moins boire une ou deux bières (ou plutôt une ou deux dizaines) avant de venir.

\- Je...

Décidément, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. _Dépêche-toi, Oakenshield, où il va finir par perdre patience._

\- Je...

Bilbo perdit patience.

\- C'est bon, Thorin. J'en ai assez entendu.

 _Et voilà. Merde._

Thorin se voyait déjà reconduit hors de l'appartement, jeté comme un misérable dans la rue, et toute la détresse qui suivrait indubitablement s'il devait retourner à l'appartement sans que les choses se soient arrangées entre lui et Bilbo, quand subitement, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et des lèvres chaudes trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux siennes, et le cerveau de Thorin court-circuita instantanément.

Bilbo l'embrassait.

Il aimait embrasser Bilbo. Il l'avait toujours su, depuis leur première nuit ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais eu tant de temps à disposition pour s'en rendre compte. Il aimait la texture de ses lèvres, le goût de sa langue, l'odeur de sa peau, il aimait perdre ses mains dans ses cheveux ou les glisser le long de son dos, sentir la chaleur de son corps qui émanait à travers le tissu. C'était encore plus agréable que de dézoner, encore plus saisissant, et Thorin songea que si ça ne dépendait que de lui, il se voyait très bien embrasser ces lèvres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Toutefois, le visage de Bilbo se recula du sien beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'avancer la tête pour essayer de garder le contact de ses lèvres le plus longtemps possible – en vain. Mais Bilbo appuya son front contre le sien, et murmura :

\- Puisque tu es incapable de dire ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui vais parler.

\- Bilbo...

\- Chut, Thorin, écoute-moi. Quand je me suis mis en colère contre toi, vendredi soir, c'était parce que j'étais furieux. J'étais _furieux_ qu'il ait fallu que ton ex soit là pour que tu te décides enfin à m'embrasser. Mais surtout, j'étais jaloux, Thorin. Horriblement jaloux. Je suis rentré chez moi, furieux et jaloux, et j'ai passé une soirée de merde, alors que j'aurais pu la passer avec toi et les enfants, et peut-être le lendemain aussi. Et j'ai réfléchi. Je commence à te connaître, tu vois. Et malgré tout ce que tu ne dis pas, je ne suis pas idiot ; je sais ce que tu ressens.

« Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas _suffisant_ de savoir que tu m'apprécies – ou que tu me considères comme quelqu'un de spécial. Le vrai problème, c'est que tu es un trouillard – pas la peine de faire cette tête, c'est _vrai_ – et vu ta réaction de vendredi soir en face de ton ex, je crois que je comprends d'où ça vient ; toujours est-il que je ne peux pas te forcer à aller là où je veux que tu ailles. Pendant six mois, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi petit à petit, mais tu fais des pas de fourmi là où je voudrais que tu fasses des bonds de géant, et j'avais l'impression que si je brusquais les choses, tu t'enfuirais comme un lapin – ça a manqué plusieurs fois, au début.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tort, songea Thorin amèrement – toutefois, il ne songea pas à protester et l'écouta religieusement, fasciné par la musique des mots incroyables qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Ce soir-là, quand tu m'as embrassé, on aurait pu croire que la situation se dénouait enfin, mais il y avait ton ex, et j'ai cru que tu faisais ça à cause de lui, pour lui prouver que tu pouvais être heureux sans lui, et j'étais jaloux. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai décidé de quelque chose ; si tu ne venais pas me voir en personne pour t'expliquer, je laisserais tomber.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas être certain que je me rappellerais de ton adresse, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Thorin.

\- Je te signale que je travaille au coin de ta rue. Et en plus, tu t'en rappelles, puisque tu es là.

Thorin haussa les épaules doucement, et se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, comme tiré par un fil irrésistible – et Bilbo, malgré le ton sec qu'il venait d'employer, glissa tendrement ses mains dans ses longs cheveux humides de pluie, envoyant des frissons dans l'épine dorsale de Thorin.

Il y avait sérieusement de quoi devenir accro à ses lèvres, songea-t-il fugitivement – et il manqua de grogner de dépit lorsque Bilbo se recula une nouvelle fois, encore beaucoup trop tôt.

\- J'ai pas fini, murmura-t-il. Ne me déconcentre pas.

Ses doigts tremblaient, remarqua Thorin, qui sentit son cœur se serrer, submergé par vague de tendresse soudaine.

\- Puisque tu es venu, continua Bilbo, et que tu as retrouvé tout seul le chemin de mon appart, je vais te le dire. Je pourrais me contenter de ne t'embrasser que lorsque tu veux faire enrager tes ex-copains, ou de ne coucher avec toi que lorsque tu es bourré, je pourrais me contenter d'être simplement ton sex-friend, si tu veux, mais au cas où il y aurait la possibilité que tu acceptes d'aller plus loin avec moi, que tu trouves le courage de te lancer dans quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux, je te le demande quand même... Sors avec moi, pour de bon.

La voix de Bilbo n'était plus qu'un murmure, et Thorin sentit son ventre se contracter alors que les paroles tombaient dans ses oreilles – Dwalin ne mentait pas, Bilbo était _vraiment_ amoureux de lui.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Thorin se serait déjà enfui depuis longtemps, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt, pas prêt, _pas prêt,_ mais c'était Bilbo, et bordel – il semblait bien que Bilbo n'était pas le seul à être amoureux, et même si Thorin mourait de trouille, après les quatre jours qu'il avait passés, mieux valait avoir la trouille _avec_ Bilbo qu'être en sécurité _sans_ lui.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa encore, et encore, et encore, et Bilbo semblait fondre sous ses lèvres, et il n'était pas beaucoup mieux lui-même, avec l'incapacité de former une seule pensée cohérente – à peine formées, elles éclataient toutes comme des bulles de savon.

\- Ok, murmura enfin Thorin, ses mots tombant directement de ses lèvres contre celles de Bilbo. Je continue à croire que tu fais une mauvaise affaire avec moi, pauvre comme Job, avec mes neveux et mes névroses, mais...

\- Ça m'est égal, coupa Bilbo. Tu pourrais être à la rue avec une dizaine de fils cachés et complètement taré que je ne changerais pas d'avis.

C'était probablement la plus jolie déclaration d'amour (et la plus tordue) qu'on lui ait jamais faite, songea Thorin confusément, le nez dans les boucles de cheveux de Bilbo – qui, en plus d'en avoir la couleur, sentaient le miel.

Ils décidèrent de se passer de mots pour la suite, et Bilbo l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu la première fois, et pour être franc, il n'y fit pas plus attention la deuxième fois, bien trop occupé à dézipper le sweat-shirt de Bilbo et à déboutonner son pantalon.

Il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait, de faire l'amour à Bilbo, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi éméché la première fois et qu'il s'en était rappelé avec plus de précisions, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas attendu autant de temps avant de recommencer.

En tout cas, il n'était plus question de laisser passer six autres mois avant la prochaine fois, ça, c'était certain, pensa-t-il férocement après-coup, alors que Bilbo, couché contre lui, la tête alourdie de fatigue sur son épaule, passait distraitement ses doigts dans les poils de sa poitrine.

\- Et les enfants ? murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il eut fini de dézoner (comme quoi, Thorin n'était pas le seul à qui ça arrivait). Ils sont tout seuls ?

\- Avec Dwalin, répondit Thorin, la voix étouffée par les cheveux de Bilbo, dans lesquels il avait à nouveau enfoui son nez. Mais il travaille demain, alors je ferais mieux de ne pas rater le dernier métro.

Bilbo poussa un grognement contrarié à l'idée de le laisser partir.

\- C'est pas si loin, murmura-t-il. Il n'y pas plus d'une demi-heure à pied d'ici à chez toi. Reste, Thorin...

Pour appuyer son propos, il le serra plus fort contre lui, et Thorin sentit son visage se fendre d'un rare et authentique sourire – Bilbo était là, tout contre lui, et il avait l'impression que Dís était en train de leur sourire depuis le plafond, ou au dessus, et que le monde entier allait dans son sens au lieu d'aller contre lui comme à son habitude, et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il se sentait _heureux._

Et il n'était pas contre l'idée que ça dure encore un peu. Quelques mois, peut-être. Quelques années.

Doucement, il glissa sa main dans les boucles de cheveux de Bilbo.

.oOo.

FIN.

(Temporaire.)

* * *

Et voilà mes amis :)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

On se voit pour l'interlude, et ensuite on ne se revoit plus pendant un certain temps ! (Mais si vous voulez causer, je suis toujours dispo par MP ou sur FB!)

Des bisous sur vous tous.


	8. Interlude

Coucou les gens, voici l'interlude !

Comme il est impossible de barrer du texte dans cet éditeur de texte, le texte barré apparaîtra entre crochets ! (Si Sa Majesté FF net me le permet.)

* * *

Chapitre 7.5

Interlude

 _(bitch fait deux fois la taille d'un chapitre normal, mais bon)_

.oOo.

Bilbo n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureux au premier regard. Il avait toujours trouvé l'idée du coup de foudre ridicule, car elle impliquait qu'on n'appréciait chez l'autre que son apparence physique, et il n'y avait rien que Bilbo détestait plus que les gens qui se basaient sur le physique pour juger quelqu'un.

Il suffit d'une froide soirée de novembre pour le faire changer d'avis sur la question.

Certes, c'était un peu exagéré de parler d'un _coup de foudre,_ mais lorsque Bilbo posa pour la première fois les yeux sur Thorin Oakenshield, alors qu'il était sous l'abribus, en train de se demander s'il ne prendrait pas finalement le métro pour rentrer chez lui, il se retrouva bizarrement incapable de détourner le regard. L'homme paraissait perdu très profondément dans ses pensées, traçant sa route en ligne droite sans y faire attention, et tout le monde semblait s'écarter respectueusement sur son passage – que ce soit à cause de sa grande taille, ou du fait qu'il se baladait en sweat-shirt ouvert sur un simple tee-shirt, manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, alors que le reste du monde était emmitouflé dans des manteaux et des écharpes, ou parce qu'il était très beau dans le genre un peu négligé, avec sa barbe, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés, vaguement retenus en queue de cheval par un chouchou rose, et ses deux étranges tresses qui partaient de chacune de ses tempes, comme une sorte de viking des temps modernes – Bilbo n'aurait su le dire.

Peut-être que c'était aussi à cause de la détresse et de l'abattement qui semblaient émaner de lui à chaque mouvement – Bilbo s'y sentait attiré comme un papillon de nuit par la flamme d'une bougie ; la tristesse de l'inconnu semblait faire écho à la sienne, et il songea fugitivement qu'il aurait bien aimé lui parler. Étrange venant de lui, car Bilbo, malgré sa gentillesse, préférait garder ses distances avec les autres autant que possible, et l'idée d'adresser la parole à un inconnu dans la rue lui semblait aussi incongrue que celle de se jeter dans un ravin depuis la porte ouverte d'un bus en marche.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'observer. Il le vit fendre la foule jusqu'à lui, passer devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard, et continuer son chemin – et Bilbo, mû par un pressentiment qu'il ne comprendrait toujours pas des mois après, décida de le suivre (ou plutôt, de se diriger vers le métro, officiellement, et s'il suivait le bel inconnu en même temps, eh bien, où était le mal?), et ce fut peut-être la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise de sa vie.

L'instant d'après, sa main se refermait sur le coude de l'homme pour le tirer en arrière, alors qu'il commençait à traverser sans faire attention à la voiture qui déboulait dans la rue ; à cet instant seulement, l'inconnu sembla sortir de son état de torpeur, et posa ses extraordinaires yeux bleus sur Bilbo, qui sentit quelque chose se nouer dans ses entrailles.

 _Il ne faut pas que je le laisse partir,_ pensa-t-il confusément, sans comprendre pourquoi c'était si important – mais si l'homme partait maintenant, sans qu'ils aient échangé plus de trois mots, il avait l'impression qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie. _Ridicule, Bilbo Baggins,_ se morigéna-t-il – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de demander à l'inconnu s'il allait bien.

Une fois réveillé (car Bilbo n'avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, après l'avoir vu fendre la foule, le regard si lointain qu'il ne semblait même plus contempler la Terre), l'homme paraissait encore plus désespéré, et Bilbo n'aurait jamais osé faire de suppositions sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver, mais il avait tout de même l'impression de le comprendre. Belladonna était morte un mois plus tôt, et cette expression hagarde sur les traits de son inconnu, il la voyait souvent quand il se regardait dans le miroir.

Le doute le frappa d'un coup, le laissant à moitié assommé – est-ce qu'il l'avait fait exprès ? S'était-il intentionnellement jeté sur la route sans prendre garde aux voitures ? Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, troublé par ses propres pensées, et l'inconnu sembla saisir le fil de ses idées, car il s'empressa de nier, au grand soulagement de Bilbo, qui lui offrit un sourire rassuré.

Ce fut à cet instant que le regard de l'autre se posa sur lui _pour de bon_ , et Bilbo fut comme traversé par une décharge électrique. _Ridicule, ridicule !_ N'empêche que les yeux bleus le regardaient d'un air si perçant que Bilbo avait l'impression d'être vissé au sol, incapable de bouger. Incapable de détourner le regard.

 _Invite-le à boire un café,_ murmura à l'intérieur de sa tête une petite voix pleine d'audace, dont il ignorait l'existence jusque là (probablement un héritage tardif de son côté Took, dont il descendait par sa mère – ce côté-là de sa famille avait toujours été plus intrépide que le côté Baggins), bien vite contredite d'ailleurs par la voix de sa raison. _Quoi ?! C'est de la folie ! En plus, il est probablement hétéro ou déjà pris._

Malgré ces arguments inattaquables, Bilbo décida rapidement que, contrairement à son habitude, il préférait essayer, quitte à se faire envoyer sur les roses – là, en cet instant, l'idée de laisser partir le bel inconnu lui était totalement insoutenable. Et tant pis pour ses idées préconçues sur le coup de foudre.

L'homme semblait frigorifié, et ses lèvres commençaient vaguement à bleuir (et Bilbo s'efforça de faire taire l'envie de les réchauffer avec les siennes) ; c'était peut-être parce que le froid anesthésiait ses pensées qu'il accepta sans discuter la proposition d'aller boire un café, tandis que Bilbo n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

Thorin Oakenshield était malheureux. En fait, il avait carrément l'air au bord du gouffre, et Bilbo ne mit pas longtemps à décider de consacrer toute sa soirée à essayer de le faire rire, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Malheureusement, il eut beau s'y appliquer de tout son cœur, il ne réussit pas à tirer même un seul sourire de ces jolies lèvres ; mais ses efforts ne furent pas perdus pour autant, puisque Thorin eut tout de même l'air de trouver en lui un partenaire de conversation idéal pour la soirée. Il but, et Bilbo le regarda boire, et boire, et boire encore, et commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une excellente idée, quand Thorin proposa qu'ils changent de bar.

Ce fut sur le chemin entre les deux bars que tout arriva. Bilbo soutenait discrètement Thorin pour l'aider à marcher – il n'en était pas encore à ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais il trébuchait déjà beaucoup trop souvent pour son propre bien – et après un petit dérapage, où Bilbo le rattrapa in extremis, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez – sans que Bilbo comprenne vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

L'haleine de Thorin sentait la bière, ses cheveux la cigarette, et Bilbo eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir, là, si Thorin ne l'embrassait pas.

Thorin l'embrassa.

Bilbo eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il était gay, alors, ou au moins bi (il s'était posé la question toute la soirée), avant que toutes ses pensées ne se mettent à sauter comme des boulons sur un câble trop tendu. La sensation de sa barbe rugueuse contre ses lèvres et son menton faisait courir des frissons de délice dans le dos de Bilbo, et il se retint à grand peine de gémir de plaisir tandis que Thorin le poussait doucement jusqu'au mur, ses mains se baladant dans son dos, sous sa chemise, tandis que sa langue brûlante glissait contre celle de Bilbo. Il avait la tête qui tournait, et ce n'était sans doute pas dû au panaché qu'il avait bu.

\- Ou alors, murmura-t-il avec difficulté entre deux baisers enflammés, on oublie le prochain bar, et on finit la soirée chez moi.

Bilbo Baggins n'était pas un dragueur, et il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de ramener des inconnus chez lui pour un coup d'un soir. Il était du genre traditionnel, rencontrer quelqu'un lors d'une fête chez des amis, sympathiser, aller boire un verre, aller au ciné, s'embrasser, et enfin, coucher ensemble.

Sauf que Thorin Oakenshield, et ses lèvres, et ses yeux, lui donnaient envie d'envoyer la tradition au diable, parce qu'il le voulait, et _tout de suite._

Toujours était-il que son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine à la proposition – la peur d'être en train de faire une énorme connerie, la peur de l'inconnu, et surtout, la peur que Thorin dise non ; mais l'autre hocha doucement la tête, ses lèvres glissant dans le cou de Bilbo, sa barbe lui caressant la peau et le faisant frissonner, et Bilbo déglutit.

Ils avaient deux options pour rentrer chez lui : une demi-heure de marche à pied, ou le métro. Ils étaient à deux arrêts seulement de son appartement, et Bilbo mourait déjà de trouille à l'idée que ce serait suffisant à Thorin pour retrouver sa lucidité et décider que finalement, il changeait d'avis (après tout, il devait être bien imbibé pour avoir envie de faire l'amour à quelqu'un comme Bilbo, qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et qui en était bien conscient). Mais Thorin passa le trajet à l'embrasser contre la porte du métro, sans prêter attention aux regards et aux rires étouffés de certains passagers dans la rame, et il n'avait pas plus l'air que Bilbo d'avoir envie de s'arrêter là.

Incapables d'attendre l'ascenseur, ils montèrent rapidement les trois étages de son immeuble par les escaliers, et abandonnèrent leurs vêtements un peu partout, dans l'entrée (dont il prit à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux), dans le salon, jusqu'à la chambre de Bilbo – _enfin,_ songea-t-il.

Thorin avait un corps de rêve. C'était presque à en donner des complexes – Bilbo s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais musclé, ou que son ventre serait toujours plus flasque que ferme, et dans la vie de tous les jours, il ne s'en souciait plus ; mais là, pendant un instant, il fut submergé par la peur à l'idée que Thorin jugerait son apparence, et que ce qu'il verrait ne serait pas à son goût.

Il ne tarda pas à réaliser que Thorin n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa petite brioche, et que la vision de Bilbo nu semblait plus l'enflammer qu'autre chose, à vrai dire – et Bilbo se sentit stupidement soulagé, et bêtement heureux.

Il récupéra rapidement dans la table de chevet un préservatif dans une boîte qui datait de sa précédente relation, six mois plus tôt (et il était préférable que les réminiscences s'arrêtent là) et un flacon de lubrifiant pour aller avec, qu'ils utilisèrent avec profusion, l'un comme l'autre peu enclins à perdre trop de temps en préliminaires.

La première fois fut passionnée et rapide ; la deuxième fois fut plus calme et plus intense, et la troisième fois fut d'une lenteur qui leur fit perdre la tête à tous les deux – du moins, si Bilbo savait correctement déchiffrer l'expression de plaisir presque insoutenable qui se lisait dans les yeux bleus de Thorin.

Il n'avait plus vécu de sexe aussi incroyable depuis... en fait, il n'avait _jamais_ vécu de sexe aussi incroyable. À côté de Thorin, toutes ses précédentes relations semblaient fades et compassées – il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois, en dehors de cette nuit, où il avait cru être sur le point de mourir au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Ce fut là, à cet instant, après leur incroyable troisième fois, que Thorin lui décrocha son premier sourire (qu'il ne tarda malheureusement pas à enfouir dans ses boucles de ses cheveux et dans son cou), et Bilbo songea fugitivement que c'était peut-être bien un coup de foudre, oui.

Le lendemain à son réveil, comme Cendrillon, il avait disparu, sans un mot avec son numéro de téléphone, sans même un objet oublié qu'il aurait pu garder en souvenir (à défaut de le revoir pour le lui rendre). Le lit était trop grand pour lui seul, trop froid, et Bilbo s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, fourrant le nez dans l'oreiller d'à côté, qui portait encore l'odeur des cheveux de Thorin.

Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait le revoir. _Il voulait le revoir._

.oOo.

Bilbo ne parvenait pas à oublier son inconnu d'une nuit. Il le cherchait sur Facebook et Twitter, mais l'homme n'y était pas ; il le cherchait des yeux dans la rue, détaillait attentivement les grandes silhouettes qu'il croisait, mais aucune n'avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés ornés de quelques fils d'argent, une belle barbe, les yeux bleus les plus incroyables du monde, un vieux tee-shirt Aerosmith délavé et des Converses trouées ; et Bilbo finit par réaliser qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'il revoie Thorin Oakenshield un jour – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer.

Ce fut au moment où il s'y attendait le moins que le destin vint à son secours, le vendredi 19 décembre, alors qu'il était sorti de sa classe pour accompagner les élèves à la grille. Certains étaient déjà dehors, courant vers leurs parents, leurs cartables sur le dos, et Bilbo posa les yeux sur son élève le plus récent, Fíli, qui était d'une intelligence à couper le souffle, mais qui ne prononçait jamais un mot. Bilbo était très intrigué par l'enfant, et Gandalf Legris, son directeur, lui avait raconté qu'il avait perdu sa mère peu de temps auparavant et qu'il était perturbé – en conséquence, il faudrait le traiter avec beaucoup de bienveillance.

Bilbo n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer, car en plus d'être bon élève, Fíli lui inspirait une sympathie instinctive (lui aussi était en deuil de sa mère, ça leur faisait un point en commun), et il aimait voir la satisfaction briller en silence dans les yeux de l'enfant lorsqu'il le félicitait pour son travail, ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire. Après l'école, il récupérait son petit frère Kíli, dont tous les adultes raffolaient, à cause de ses grands yeux noirs et de ses boucles brunes en désordre, et les deux enfants s'éloignaient main dans la main. Bilbo, qui les avait suivis du regard un jour, intrigué de les voir repartir seuls, avait découvert qu'ils entraient dans ce qui ressemblait à une boutique, un peu plus loin dans la rue, tous les soirs après les cours, et lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Gandalf, celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était là que travaillait leur oncle, qui avait pris les deux enfants à sa charge.

Il n'avait pas donné de détails sur l'oncle, ni son nom, et c'était bien dommage ; ça aurait peut-être évité à Bilbo le choc qu'il ressentit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette agenouillée à côté des deux enfants, ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval sur sa nuque, son sweat-shirt gris à capuche aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes et à la fermeture éclair ouverte, malgré le froid glacial de cet après-midi de fin décembre. Le sourire qu'il adressait à ses neveux lui rappela celui qu'il lui avait fait sur l'oreiller, cette nuit-là, et Bilbo fut incapable de détacher son regard, même lorsque Thorin leva distraitement les yeux vers lui, avant de se relever d'un bond, l'air stupéfait.

Alors, il ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était déjà ça. Malheureusement, la consolation fut de maigre durée quand il vit Thorin cligner des yeux, puis attraper les mains de ses neveux et se détourner brusquement avant de s'éloigner dans la rue, sans chercher à lui adresser un mot.

Bilbo eut un sourire amer – évidemment, il ne devait pas avoir envie de le revoir. Il avait trop bu, c'était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient couché ensemble. La preuve, c'était qu'il était parti le matin sans rien dire ; ça voulait bien dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait.

Toutefois, il fut incapable de le quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait vu entrer dans sa boutique, une centaine de mètres plus loin dans la rue.

Bon. Thorin ne voulait plus le revoir. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage, c'était bien compréhensible, après tout. Bilbo décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de se prendre la tête dessus, et qu'il valait mieux abandonner une bonne fois pour toutes.

Du moins, sa tête le décida. Son cœur, lui, resta bloqué sur l'image de Thorin Oakenshield, le sourire qu'il lui avait fait, le sourire qu'il avait offert à ses garçons, et il ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il faudrait un certain temps avant que ça finisse par passer.

Il aurait pu aller lui rendre visite, maintenant qu'il savait où il travaillait, mais Thorin avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir, et Bilbo ne voulait pas gâcher les souvenirs de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il comprenait enfin la raison de la douleur évidente de Thorin, cette fois-là : lui et Fíli partageaient la même. Il avait juste eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à ne pas couler, et Bilbo s'était simplement trouvé là, à portée de main, utile, en somme. Interchangeable.

Sa nouvelle révélation rendit une chose parfaitement claire : revoir Thorin ne servirait qu'à rendre sa propre blessure plus douloureuse – alors, non. Tant pis. Il s'en passerait.

Mais il y avait Fíli.

Chaque fois que Bilbo posait le regard sur lui, il pensait à Thorin – et comme Fíli, après les vacances de Noël, s'était tout doucement remis à parler, sollicitant l'attention de son instituteur plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Bilbo s'occupait souvent de lui, et donc pensait à Thorin tout aussi souvent.

Lorsque Bilbo, pendant une récréation, lui confia qu'il écrivait des livres pour enfants pendant son temps libre, Fíli eut l'air enchanté. Il déclara qu'il demanderait à son oncle de les acheter, et Bilbo sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée – Thorin trouverait sûrement un tel loisir ridicule, et il mépriserait encore plus Bilbo ; mais comme il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, de toute façon, il ne fit pas de commentaires, et se contenta de sourire à Fíli.

Quelques jours plus tard, il eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque Fíli ramena à l'école _La Guerre de l'Anneau_ en déclarant que c'était pour l'anniversaire de son oncle – le 15 février.

\- P... Pour ton oncle ? balbutia Bilbo. Mais... Ça va lui plaire...?

\- Je suis sûr que oui ! Il a dévoré les trois tomes des _Aventures de Smaug_ en une seule nuit. Il a dit que c'était vraiment génial.

Oh... Thorin avait dit ça...?

\- Je voulais le lire, continua Fíli (qui par moments était vraiment pipelette, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la parole), mais oncle Thorin a dit qu'il nous ferait la lecture au coucher, à moi et Kíli. Est-ce que vous voudriez bien lui écrire un petit mot dessus ?

\- Moi ? demanda Bilbo, authentiquement surpris. Un mot ?

\- Oui, comme un autographe ! Il sera sans doute très content d'avoir son livre dédicacé.

Bilbo adressa un sourire à Fíli, mais le cœur lui manqua – que pourrait-il bien écrire à Thorin ? _Salut, merci pour la soirée torride de la fois dernière, voici mon numéro de téléphone, si tu veux recommencer._

Bien sûr.

\- Donne-moi le livre, je lui écrirai quelque chose ce soir, céda Bilbo devant l'air plein d'espoir de Fíli. Je te le rendrai demain.

\- Ne l'abîmez pas, hein !

Cette fois, le sourire de Bilbo fut sincère.

\- Promis.

Ce soir-là, il passa un long moment assis à son bureau à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien écrire. Un message impersonnel serait sans doute plus indiqué, si Thorin ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, un rapide _"Merci de votre fidélité"_ et basta, mais Bilbo ne pouvait pas se résoudre à écrire quelque chose de si froid alors que leur nuit ensemble lui laissait encore des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il décida de commencer par un brouillon.

 _[Cher Thorin,]_

 _Pour Thorin [_ _Oakenshield],_

 _Joyeux anniversaire. [_ _J'espère que tu vas bien.]_ _Merci beaucoup d'avoir [_ _lu mes livres]_ _lu et apprécié mes livres. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que celui-ci [_ _te]_ _vous plaise aussi._

 _[Tu me manques,]_

 _[J'espère te revoir,]_

 _Sincèrement vôtre,_

 _Bilbo Baggins._

Le brouillon s'avéra être une bonne idée. Bilbo contempla sa page raturée, et recopia soigneusement à l'intérieur du livre ce qui avait échappé à la censure. Le résultat paraissait un peu froid, mais si Thorin voulait garder une distance entre eux, c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Il reposa le livre, et le repoussa plus loin sur le bureau. Et c'était tout ? Un livre avec une dédicace, merci bonsoir ? Il considéra le crayon gris posé à côté du plume avec lequel il avait écrit la dédicace, et, pris d'une inspiration subite (probablement soufflée à l'oreille par son côté Took), il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page, et inscrivit son numéro de téléphone en appuyant faiblement sur la mine.

On le distinguait à peine, et si Thorin l'appelait, ce serait vraiment qu'il aurait pris la peine de chercher. C'était une façon simple de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Bilbo manqua dix fois de l'effacer avant de rendre le livre à Fíli, mais lorsque le garçon l'enfourna dans son cartable avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il haussa mentalement les épaules – le sort en était jeté.

Le dimanche 15 février, la première pensée de Bilbo en se levant fut pour Thorin (c'était généralement le cas ces dernières semaines, mais cette fois, c'était légitime). _Joyeux anniversaire, Thorin._ Il se demandait, dans un élan d'espoir fou, si Thorin appellerait dans la journée, lorsqu'il recevrait son cadeau. À 19h, il songea qu'il était probablement en train de faire la fête avec ses amis. À 21h, il songea qu'il devait encore être occupé. À 23h, il songea qu'il ne lirait probablement même pas le bouquin ce soir-là, de toute façon. À 1h du matin, il décida d'abandonner et alla se coucher.

Il n'y avait pas d'appel en absence sur son téléphone quand il se leva le matin, mais il essaya très fort de faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Son portable ne sonna pas de la journée – _mais il travaille, et il sait que je travaille, c'est normal qu'il n'appelle pas_ – et lorsque Bilbo rentra chez lui après l'école, la même attente recommença. Les heures passèrent, et Bilbo était tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Finalement, vers 22h, il tira de sa bibliothèque un livre de Jane Austen, se fit un thé, lança son CD de Ravel préféré (celui avec _Gaspard de la Nuit_ ), et s'installa dans un fauteuil, son portable bien en vue à côté de lui, le mode silencieux évidemment désactivé.

L'horloge murale héritée de sa mère sonna minuit, et Thorin Oakenshield ne l'appellerait pas encore ce soir-là, songea-t-il. Thorin Oakenshield ne l'appellerait probablement jamais, s'il fallait être réaliste : même s'il trouvait le numéro (ce qui n'était pas dit), il ne l'utiliserait probablement pas, s'il fallait se fier à la façon dont l'homme avait réagi lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait beau aimer ses livres, au fond, ça ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

Découragé, et furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé aller à espérer, Bilbo décida de finir son chapitre avant d'aller se coucher, et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait avec Elizabeth et Jane à Netherfield, la petite sonnerie aigrelette de son téléphone résonna.

 _Orgueil & Préjugés _lui tomba des mains lorsqu'il se précipita pour prendre son téléphone et regarder de qui venait l'appel – si c'était une de ses cousines Dora, Primula ou Églantine, ou pire, Lobelia, il était capable de faire un massacre.

Mais c'était un numéro inconnu qui s'affichait là, et après en avoir contemplé les chiffres beaucoup trop longtemps, Bilbo se rappela qu'il devait décrocher en vitesse s'il ne voulait pas que son interlocuteur s'impatiente. Les doigts tremblants, il appuya sur la touche verte.

\- Allô ?

Il y eut un très long silence au bout du fil, et Bilbo se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore laissé parler son imagination, et s'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un canular téléphonique, au final.

\- Allô ? répéta-t-il.

Et là, sa voix se fit entendre.

\- Allô, euh... Je... Je suis désolé de te... de vous... déranger, c'est... c'est Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield.

 _Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin Oakenshield._ Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une cloche sonnée à toute volée, et Bilbo se trouva pris d'une émotion tellement violente qu'il se retrouva incapable de dire un mot.

 _Bordel, je suis amoureux de lui._

C'était ridicule – il le connaissait à peine, il ne savait rien de lui (à part qu'il était scandaleusement bon au lit), et pourtant, il suffisait de recevoir un appel de lui pour se mettre à trembler comme sous l'effet d'une grosse fièvre.

De son côté, Thorin balbutiait, visiblement horriblement mal à l'aise, et pour la première fois, Bilbo songea qu'il avait peut-être mal interprété ses réactions lors de leurs précédentes rencontres ; ce n'était peut-être pas qu'il ne voulait _pas_ le voir – la situation semblait légèrement plus complexe. Ce qui n'alla pas en s'arrangeant quand Thorin lui présenta ses excuses ; c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. La honte dans sa voix était tellement palpable que Bilbo en fut touché jusqu'au fond du cœur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Thorin, je ne t'en veux pas, jugea-t-il nécessaire de préciser.

\- Je continue à penser que j'ai agi comme un connard, répondit Thorin, visiblement peu convaincu par les paroles de Bilbo. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis pas aussi odieux, en temps normal, mais là, j'étais au trente-sixième dessous, pour des tas de raisons, et...

Il avait honte, mais pas de Bilbo – il avait honte de lui-même, réalisa l'instituteur. Il pensait avoir profité de lui, et il s'était enfui le matin écrasé de culpabilité, et il avait évité son regard à l'école pour la même raison. Il devait vraiment avoir bien bu ce soir-là pour ne pas se rappeler que c'était Bilbo qui l'avait invité à boire un verre, invité à l'embrasser, invité à aller chez lui – que tout, en gros, était de sa faute.

Il était adorable. Juste _adorable._

\- Merci d'avoir répondu... et euh, à la fois prochaine, alors ?

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, avec l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser sous l'effet de la joie.

\- À la fois prochaine. Merci d'avoir appelé, Thorin. Bonne nuit.

Ce soir-là, Bilbo Baggins s'endormit avec le cœur en fête.

.oOo.

L'euphorie dura quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Bilbo réalise que Thorin n'avait pas semblé intéressé par le fait de l'inviter à boire un verre, et qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'air décidé à le rappeler. Encore une fois, il dut revoir ses espoirs à la baisse, et songea que ce n'était pas parce que Thorin avait trouvé son numéro et l'avait appelé pour le remercier de sa dédicace que les choses allaient changer entre eux pour autant ; toutefois, lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet l'homme de ses pensées en allant à la librairie ce jour-là, il songea qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un là-haut qui cherchait à les rapprocher.

Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, oh non.

Thorin était accompagné de ses neveux. Il était déjà à tomber par terre en temps normal, mais le regard de tendresse qu'il posait sur les garçons dès que l'un d'entre eux ouvrait la bouche donnait à Bilbo l'envie de se rouler à ses pieds jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – ou de redevenir enfant, afin d'en être gratifié à son tour (même s'il s'agissait sans doute d'un traitement spécial).

Il était tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, et Thorin le regardait d'un air étrange _(il doit sans doute me prendre pour un fou_ , songea Bilbo). Il se trouvait que l'homme et ses neveux venaient de dévaliser le magasin à la recherche de ses livres, et l'idée lui procura un bonheur incroyable – il imaginait Thorin, le soir dans son lit, en train de lire les mots qu'il avait assemblés les uns après les autres, en train de peut-être passer son doigt sur les pages, de suivre les aventures qu'il avait inventées...

Les choses seraient peut-être devenues rapidement embarrassantes s'il n'y avait pas eu les enfants – heureusement, ils n'étaient pas à court d'idées de conversation, même si elle se transformait petit à petit en interrogatoire. Tout allait parfaitement bien, à vrai dire, jusqu'au moment où Kíli proposa à Bilbo de rentrer avec eux pour goûter, et l'instituteur vit le visage de leur oncle se décomposer instantanément.

\- Kíli ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air paniqué. Bilbo a sans doute des choses à faire.

Bon. Ok. Ils n'en étaient pas encore _là_ – message reçu. Bilbo fit mine de réfléchir avant de décliner l'invitation le plus doucement qu'il put, pour ne pas offenser les enfants – qui furent terriblement déçus tout de même.

Peut-être ce que fut parce que Thorin eut pitié d'eux qu'il proposa d'aller se poser dans une boulangerie proche – ou peut-être que c'était juste qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Bilbo, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire venir chez lui.

Bilbo décida d'en avoir le cœur net en se jetant à l'eau dès qu'il eut l'occasion, alors que les enfants étaient partis aux toilettes. Thorin dézonait, comme ça lui arrivait apparemment souvent, et Bilbo l'appela doucement pour le faire revenir à la réalité – le nervosité commençait déjà à le gagner, mais s'il voulait lui demander, c'était maintenant ou jamais ; et surtout, avant que les enfants ne reviennent.

Il n'aurait jamais le temps. Surtout si Thorin lui posait des questions sur Fíli. Il fallait passer à l'essentiel, tout de suite.

\- Tu sais, quand je t'ai passé mon numéro de téléphone, la fois dernière...

La grimace qui naquit sur le visage de Thorin était déjà assez éloquente en soi – Bilbo n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller plus loin pour sa réponse. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il essaie, juste histoire d'être sûr ; et bien entendu, il ne tarda pas à se faire proprement envoyer sur les roses.

\- Ne va pas croire que je ne t'apprécie pas ou quoi que ce soit _,_ mais... je... la vie est un peu compliquée pour moi en ce moment, avec les gosses, et la boutique, et je ne crois pas...

Merde. Merde. _Merde._ Bilbo sentait ses joues flamber de honte – il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça. C'était évident que Thorin n'aurait pas la tête à ça, et pourtant, il avait eu l'audace de croire que, peut-être... Oh, _merde._ Il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Thorin ne voulait pas de lui.

La honte ne fit place à la déception et à la douleur qu'une fois rentré chez lui, après qu'il ait promis à Thorin qu'il irait lui rendre visite à sa boutique (et tout en pensant fermement qu'il n'y mettrait jamais les pieds).

Tant pis – au moins, maintenant, il avait _enfin_ une bonne raison de lâcher prise.

.oOo.

Fíli voulait l'inviter à son anniversaire.

C'était adorable de sa part, mais la proposition soulevait plusieurs problèmes : Fíli avait l'air excessivement attaché à lui, ces derniers temps, et Bilbo commençait à se demander s'il ne faudrait pas y mettre le holà ; de son côté, il était (toujours) excessivement attaché à Thorin, qui lui avait bien fait comprendre que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans une maison où il ne serait pas le bienvenu, mais Fíli avait un regard tellement suppliant, et il était tellement passé pro dans l'art de le maîtriser, que Bilbo se retrouva sans trop savoir comment à dire qu'il ne viendrait que si son oncle était d'accord.

Heureusement, il y avait neuf chances sur dix que l'oncle en question ne soit _pas_ d'accord – _malheureusement,_ Fíli insista pour que Bilbo vienne avec lui pour lui demander confirmation, à la boutique. Même le prétexte d'avoir encore du travail à l'école ne changea rien à la détermination de Fíli ; il obligea son petit frère à rentrer avant lui, et attendit de pied ferme que Bilbo ait terminé de travailler.

Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

En conséquence, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Bilbo avait déjà envie de se tirer une balle – ce qui ne s'arrangea absolument pas lorsqu'il vit l'expression désespérée qui passa sur le visage de Thorin. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas seul ; il était avec un autre homme, flippant dans son genre, son crâne rasé couvert de tatouages, et sa barbe encore plus fournie que celle de Thorin – à tout prendre, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas aimé rencontrer dans une ruelle le soir.

L'homme le fixait avec un intérêt à peine masqué, et Bilbo réalisa que Thorin devait lui avoir parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ce qui lui donna envie de tourner les talons et de fuir immédiatement avant que l'humiliation ne le dévore vivant – mais Fíli le tenait fermement par la main, et Kíli se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il l'aperçut, ce qui était adorable de sa part, mais qui l'empêchait également de s'en aller sur-le-champ.

\- J'ai demandé à Bilbo de venir pour mon anniversaire, lança Fíli.

Vu la façon dont il regardait son oncle, c'était certainement un sujet de désaccord entre eux – et Bilbo comprenait très bien pourquoi ; raison pour laquelle il s'empressa de jeter à Thorin une bouée de sauvetage pour tous les deux, en espérant que l'autre la saisisse.

\- Et je lui ai dit qu'il faudrait que son oncle soit d'accord.

Thorin avait l'air totalement impuissant, et devant le regard insistant de son neveu, Bilbo comprit avec un temps de retard que sa bouée ne suffirait pas ; si lui-même n'avait pas réussi à dire non à Fíli, ce n'était pas son tonton gâteau qui allait y arriver.

\- Si M. Baggins est d'accord, c'est entendu.

M. Baggins. Alors il n'était même plus Bilbo, pour lui ? La douleur qui lui transperça la poitrine fut désagréable et complètement inattendue, et il eut recourt à la plus mauvaise de ses tactiques pour la cacher – en souriant. Il s'y prenait mieux que ça pour masquer la douleur, d'habitude, il était même plutôt doué ; mais pas quand on le prenait par surprise.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû venir._

Malheureusement, le deal était fait, et Fíli semblait exulter à l'idée de le voir venir à son anniversaire ; et l'idée de décommander au dernier moment semblait absolument hors de question, s'il ne voulait pas briser la fragile confiance qu'un enfant perturbé lui offrait.

 _Merde._

Mais le pire était encore à venir, lorsque Kíli entraîna Fíli pour son goûter dans l'arrière-boutique _(oh non, oh non, oh non)_ , et lorsque l'inconnu aux tatouages, visiblement au courant de _quelque chose_ , décida qu'il allait les laisser seuls ; Bilbo songea que c'était peut-être le moment de tirer sa révérence. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Thorin, il eut la surprise de le voir sourire – un _léger_ sourire, certes, mais qui lui était adressé, sans aucun doute possible. Un sourire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour obtenir, et qui le déconcerta complètement.

Thorin lui souriait. Pourquoi ?

L'autre ne sembla pas tarder à réaliser qu'il le plongeait dans des abîmes de confusion, car son sourire disparut – et Bilbo, encore une fois, s'en sentit responsable. Au final, c'était tout ce à quoi il était bon ; faire disparaître le sourire de Thorin.

Le client entrant dans la boutique n'aida pas à alléger l'ambiance, et Bilbo décida brusquement que la situation était intolérable ; il allait lui présenter ses excuses, le plus rapidement possible, et rentrer chez lui ensuite.

Thorin l'avait vouvoyé devant la librairie, et l'avait appelé _M. Baggins._ Bilbo décida de lui rendre la politesse – de toute façon, il était plus que temps qu'il apprenne à son tour comment mettre de la distance entre eux, s'il ne voulait pas se faire blesser par les choses les plus insignifiantes.

Il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, à l'expression peinée qui passa fugitivement dans les yeux de Thorin lorsqu'il le vouvoya – de toute évidence, son plan pour prendre de la distance était un mauvais calcul, et n'avait servi qu'à déclencher chez Thorin une nouvelle vague de remords (comme c'était souvent le cas chez lui, d'après ce que Bilbo commençait à comprendre).

Le problème, encore une fois, c'était qu'il ne savait pas résister à Thorin quand celui-ci lui faisait son numéro de culpabilité. Sans trop comprendre comment, il se retrouva à lui dire tout l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait.

\- J'ai proposé quelque chose, et tu n'étais pas intéressé. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire en fromage.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas de quoi, mais il en faisait tout un fromage quand même. En fait, il allait même pouvoir ouvrir une fromagerie, si ça continuait. Malgré tout, Thorin ne pouvait pas être blâmé d'avoir refusé – c'était même assez compréhensible ; il était clair que Bilbo n'était pas fait pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait du mal à lâcher prise que Thorin devait en être tenu pour responsable. Le seul coupable, là-dedans, c'était lui, et les espoirs qu'il avait eu l'audace de se faire.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il allait accepter l'idée que Thorin ne veuille pas de lui, et faire face à la situation comme un adulte – il s'était déjà fait rejeter de nombreuses fois, après tout, et qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? Ce n'était pas la mort. Et s'il ne voulait pas de lui comme amant, rien ne disait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas en tant qu'ami, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas ce qu'il aurait voulu à la base, mais ce serait toujours ça de pris.

Légèrement rasséréné, il eut la force d'offrir un sourire à Thorin et de déclarer presque comme s'il le pensait vraiment qu'il serait heureux de venir chez lui le samedi suivant – tout comme Thorin avait semblé _presque_ honnête lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait heureux qu'il vienne.

Ce n'était pas encore de la sincérité top niveau, mais c'était déjà un progrès.

.oOo.

Fíli, toutefois, n'avait pas à être pris dans l'étrange ambiance qui flottait entre lui et son oncle, et Bilbo passa toutes les soirées de sa semaine à produire ce qu'il espérait être un beau cadeau pour lui : une petite histoire courte de _Smaug le Dragon_ , qu'il écrivit en une nuit, et recopia de sa plus belle écriture dans un joli carnet les trois nuits suivantes. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais Fíli serait sans doute content, puisqu'il était son fan le plus ardent (ou peut-être pas, au fond ; il était juste le seul fan que Bilbo connaissait dans son entourage – Thorin ne comptait pas, même s'il avait lu ses livres).

La fête d'anniversaire commença plutôt bien, et il crut même qu'il parviendrait à passer la journée sans trop de dégâts – mais Fíli était un petit curieux, et Bilbo se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond lorsque le garçon voulut savoir s'il avait une petite-amie. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. _Ne pas regarder Thorin._ C'était la clé. Il voulait mettre tout ça derrière lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je n'ai personne, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire qui cachait son malaise.

Thorin ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, mais Bilbo, lui, ne rata pas le regard curieux que Fíli posa très rapidement sur son oncle, avant de se poser sur lui à nouveau, et il fut bien en peine de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait. Est-ce que Thorin avait parlé de leur petite aventure aux enfants ? Ou est-ce que Fíli était juste en train de faire le calcul "oncle célibataire + professeur célibataire = possible couple" dans sa petite tête pleine de vivacité ?

La question resta sans réponse, et ils enchaînèrent sur une partie de Guitar Hero où Thorin se fit lamentablement battre – il ne pouvait pas savoir que Bilbo avait passé un temps fou à jouer au jeu avec son cousin Drogo, enchaînant les chansons et les niveaux les uns après les autres comme des perles. C'était amusant de voir Thorin bougonner d'avoir perdu, mauvais joueur, et Bilbo se demanda un instant si c'était à ça que ressemblerait leur vie s'ils étaient ensemble – s'occuper des enfants, jouer à Guitar Hero, rire, râler...

 _Arrête, Bilbo Baggins. On a déjà dit que ça n'arriverait pas._

Néanmoins, malgré tout le contrôle qu'il essayait d'exercer sur lui-même, le cœur de Bilbo sembla sombrer dans sa poitrine quand Kíli mentionna "Dwalin, celui qui vit avec nous".

Dwalin. Celui qui vivait avec eux. La plupart du temps. Qui donnait à Kíli l'impression d'avoir deux papas.

Ainsi donc, Thorin vivait avec un homme. Bilbo avait du mal à croire qu'il aurait pu coucher avec lui tout en étant en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais tout bien considéré, leur petite nuit avait eu lieu presque quatre mois plus tôt. Thorin avait eu tout le temps de se trouver quelqu'un depuis, et – _oh,_ c'était pour ça, alors, qu'il avait dit non à la boulangerie... Il avait prétexté qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça pour ne pas lui faire de peine (quoique, c'était raté), mais c'était parce qu'il s'était mis à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre... Oh...

\- O... Oh... Je vois...

Mais _non,_ il n'avait pas l'impression que son cœur était en train de partir en lambeaux dans sa poitrine. Mais _non,_ ce n'était pas grave, il avait dit qu'il laissait tomber, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? _Mais non,_ il n'allait pas en faire un fromage, il prendrait ça comme un appui pour se relever de plus belle.

\- Ils dorment même ensemble !

 _Menteur. Menteur. Menteur, Bilbo Baggins._ Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de Fíli posé sur lui, et songea qu'il ne devait pas offrir un spectacle aussi minable à l'un de ses élèves, mais il avait vraiment l'impression que Kíli, à chacune de ses paroles, faisait de son cœur un carpaccio.

 _Depuis quand c'est devenu aussi sérieux, cette histoire ?_ Même le rejet de Thorin avait fait moins mal que l'idée de le savoir en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. _T'es dans la grosse merde, mon brave Bilbo. Dans la grosse, grosse merde._

\- C'est mon meilleur ami.

L'explication fut inattendue, et la mine de Thorin était un subtil mélange d'inquiétude et de contrition, et Bilbo, en l'observant, réalisa pour la première fois quelque chose de très important – Thorin était toujours attiré par lui. Il aurait pu ne rien dire, le laisser se faire des idées ; après tout, il l'avait rejeté, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Bilbo l'imagine en couple ?

Mais non. Il se justifiait, et précipitamment par-dessus le marché, avec moult détails, et fixait Bilbo, inquiet de savoir si celui-ci le croyait, et Bilbo n'était pas un pro, en relations amoureuses, loin de là, mais l'expression que Thorin posait sur lui, en cet instant, était loin d'être de l'indifférence. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper.

Thorin était attiré par lui.

Bilbo eut envie de rire de soulagement. Ça ne changeait absolument rien à la situation, puisque Thorin l'avait rejeté pour un tas de raisons plus rationnelles les unes que les autres, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'attirance que Bilbo exerçait (ou non) sur lui ; mais une lueur d'espoir venait tout de même de s'allumer. Tout devenait possible, d'un coup – et Bilbo jura sur-le-champ qu'il ferait tout pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Thorin n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

.oOo.

Bilbo était patient. _Très_ patient. Il fallait bien ça, parce que la mission _"À la conquête du cœur de Thorin Oakenshield"_ n'était pas exactement de celles qui se terminaient en trois jours. Bilbo tablait plutôt sur les trois mois – voire les trois ans, en étant pessimiste.

Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il avait commencé à rendre de régulières visites à la boutique de disques, d'abord très courtes, pour ne pas abuser de la patience de Thorin, puis un peu plus longues, et le regard que Thorin posait sur lui était toujours un intéressant mélange de dépit et d'envie. Ses yeux suivaient Bilbo partout où il allait, et semblaient regretter le moment de son départ tout autant qu'ils redoutaient celui de son arrivée.

Bilbo avait fini par comprendre quelques petites choses à son sujet : en premier, que Thorin Oakenshield n'était pas doué en relations amoureuses. Ensuite, que c'était un énorme trouillard. Enfin, que même s'il jouait les gros durs, il avait désespérément besoin de compagnie – Bilbo était tout prêt à lui accorder la sienne autant qu'il le faudrait.

Toutefois, proposer à Thorin de l'accompagner au cimetière, c'était peut-être aller _un peu trop loin_ , à en croire les regards abasourdis qui se tournèrent vers lui ce soir-là, alors qu'il était venu à la boutique avec Fíli. _Merde, mais je suis con ou quoi ?_ C'était une chose d'être là à papoter gentiment avec l'homme de ses rêves, c'était une toute autre histoire de lui proposer de venir avec lui rendre hommage à sa sœur décédée alors que l'homme lui-même n'y était pas allé depuis l'enterrement (visiblement), et qu'il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un sujet très tabou.

 _Espèce de crétin de Baggins !_

Il tenta maladroitement de se rattraper _(c'est foutu, bordel, je viens de ruiner tous mes efforts de ce dernier mois en deux phrases, mais quel abruti complet!)_ quand Thorin le coupa.

\- J'accepte.

Il... acceptait. Quoi ? Il acceptait ?

Les yeux bleu glacier de Thorin étaient rivés aux siens, et Bilbo le vit dézoner en direct – et il ne tenta pas de le réveiller, car il expérimentait la même chose. Il n'aurait pas pu détacher son regard de celui de Thorin si sa vie en dépendait, et ils restèrent là, à se regarder, envoûtés, pendant ce qui lui sembla un siècle ou deux.

Puis, Bilbo se rappela qu'ils avaient un public, et s'efforça de détacher son regard et de le poser sur un endroit plus sûr, par exemple, les enfants ; mais il pouvait sentir celui de Thorin toujours fixé sur lui, et il espérait de toutes ses forces que Fíli et Kíli n'entendaient pas son cœur qui battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

Bon. Les choses devenaient légèrement compliquées, songea-t-il le lendemain, lorsque Thorin lui ouvrit la porte de chez lui avec un look _"je sors du lit"_ et que Bilbo crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus séance tenante. Encore plus lorsqu'après avoir disparu dans la salle de bain, il réapparut dans une chemise noire qui lui allait comme s'il était né avec, et qui, avec le reste de son apparence, ses cheveux peignés, et son pantalon noir, donna à Bilbo envie de se rouler à ses pieds en le suppliant de le prendre comme esclave pour le reste de ses jours (oui, c'était à ce point-là).

Si seulement Thorin n'avait été que beau, et qu'il avait été affligé d'horribles défauts de personnalité, comme une vanité à toute épreuve, une condescendance typique des beaux garçons, un manque total d'intelligence ou une méchanceté inhérente – Bilbo aurait pu avoir l'impression qu'il était encore capable de s'en tirer. Mais Thorin, au contraire, était gentil, à sa façon (qui n'était pas celle de tout le monde, certes), intelligent, et même modeste, dans le sens où il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il était extraordinaire, et Bilbo comprit qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, maintenant, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui pour de bon.

Thorin, pour ne rien arranger, semblait l'avoir pris pour récipiendaire de ses confidences, et lui avoua qu'il n'était plus retourné au cimetière depuis l'enterrement – c'était ce que Bilbo avait cru comprendre la veille, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Ils marchaient dans la rue, l'un à côté de l'autre, alors que les enfants étaient quelques mètres plus loin, se tenant la main, et Bilbo songea qu'il avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve, et qu'ils avaient peut-être plus en commun que Thorin ne l'imaginait.

Il lui parla de Belladonna. C'était toujours un sujet douloureux, qu'il n'évoquait jamais avec personne – mais Thorin était la seule personne au monde avec qui il avait envie de le partager. Il trouva aussi le courage de lui avouer qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à coucher avec n'importe qui (depuis tout ce temps, il s'était toujours demandé si c'était comme ça que Thorin le voyait), et lorsque Thorin hocha la tête en répondant qu'il s'en doutait, et qu'il n'était pas comme ça non plus, il eut envie de glisser la main dans la sienne et de l'embrasser, comme ça, en pleine rue.

 _Je t'aime._

Un seul de ses vœux fut réalisé ce jour-là ; il pensait que Thorin ne prendrait pas la main qu'il lui tendait, à la grille du cimetière, mais comme toujours avec lui, il fallait de la patience, et Bilbo le savait. Après une éternité, il fut récompensé lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent dans les siens.

Le contact ne dura pas longtemps mais c'était déjà bien suffisant – et normal : Thorin ne devait pas avoir envie que les enfants les voient se tenir par la main. Bilbo fut donc très surpris lorsque les doigts de Thorin trouvèrent à nouveau les siens, quelques instants plus tard, et il songea subitement qu'il était vraiment bête d'en faire une affaire personnelle alors que tout ce dont Thorin avait besoin, en ce moment, c'était simplement du soutien de quelqu'un. Il se fustigea de son égoïsme, et entrelaça doucement ses doigts avec ceux de Thorin.

Peut-être qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose, mais être là pour lui, ça, il pouvait faire.

.oOo.

La visite au cimetière avait changé les choses.

La première fois que Thorin lui avait envoyé un SMS, peu de temps après, Bilbo avait crié de joie dans son appartement, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre dans la minute. Leur première conversation par messages interposés n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais il y en avait eu une autre, puis une autre, et elles duraient parfois jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, à dire des banalités affreusement importantes, à parler de leur journée, de ce qu'ils avaient mangé le soir, des nouvelles trouvailles des enfants, de ses livres (d'accord, maintenant, il _pouvait_ compter Thorin comme un de ses fans), de la boutique et de ses problèmes financiers, de Dwalin, et surtout, à éviter de parler de ce qui était en train de naître entre eux.

Thorin l'avait même invité à participer à la répétition de son groupe de rock, et Bilbo y était allé, évidemment, et ça valait la peine rien que pour voir le regard qu'il lui adressa lorsqu'il découvrit son tee-shirt Nirvana, et le rire qu'il étouffa (au grand regret de Bilbo, qui aurait accepté d'être l'objet de ses éternelles moqueries si ça pouvait le faire rire plus souvent), et les blagues qu'ils échangèrent, et les sourires de Thorin, et le petit élan de visible jalousie qui traversa son visage lorsqu'il découvrit Bilbo en train de parler avec son ami Bofur, et son regard rivé sur lui pendant qu'il jouait de la guitare, comme s'il lui dédiait tous les morceaux, et sa voix profonde, qui le remuait jusqu'au plus profond de lui, et son expression presque _tendre_ après la répétition...

Pour la millième fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Bilbo songea qu'il était absolument dingue de cet homme.

Puis, les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées, et il avait proposé son aide pour garder les garçons pendant que Thorin travaillait, ce que l'autre avait semblé considérer comme une bénédiction, malgré un premier refus ; et puis un soir, il était resté manger avec eux, il avait lu ses propres histoires à Fíli et Kíli au moment du coucher, et Thorin lui avait ensuite proposé de rester là et de regarder une série avant de rentrer, et Bilbo avait accepté, et la chose s'était répétée le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et Bilbo, finalement, avait passé presque toutes ses vacances chez Thorin, loin de la solitude pleine de souvenirs désagréables de son appartement. Thorin l'ignorait, mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

À la rentrée, il avait eu peur que les choses ne redeviennent comme elles étaient avant, mais Fíli avait exigé que Bilbo revienne leur lire une histoire avant le coucher, et ils étaient parvenus à une sorte d'arrangement ; Bilbo travaillait dans les locaux de l'école en attendant que Thorin termine à la boutique, puis ils se rejoignaient à 19h, mangeaient ensemble, et passaient le reste de la soirée ensemble.

La tentation était rude, ces soirs-là, de se tourner vers Thorin et de simplement l'embrasser, surtout qu'ils étaient toujours assis très proches l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé, si proches que les mèches de cheveux de Thorin glissaient sur les épaules de Bilbo ; si proches que Bilbo n'aurait eu qu'à tourner la tête pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Un milliard de fois, il eut l'intention de le faire, mais il commençait à connaître Thorin, et il savait que s'il se jetait à l'eau trop tôt, il ne réussirait qu'à tout gâcher. Au moins, maintenant, c'était parti sur de bons rails.

Il était patient. Il attendrait.

.oOo.

Ce n'était pas comme ça, à vrai dire, qu'il imaginait le début de sa relation avec Thorin. Il pensait bien que l'autre finirait par craquer et l'embrasser à un moment ou à un autre (qu'il sentait de plus en plus proche au fil du temps), mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait sous le coup de la colère, en face de son ex-petit-ami (qui était, de plus, terriblement beau et beaucoup plus charismatique que Bilbo), et il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait pris d'un accès de jalousie si violent que ça lui donnerait envie de tout foutre en l'air.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois – pouvoir enfin embrasser Thorin passionnément – qu'est-ce que ça faisait, si c'était devant son ex, si c'était juste pour le rendre jaloux ? Si Thorin se servait de lui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Mais un reste d'amour-propre qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait encore protesta violemment, et il bouillait encore de colère longtemps après être rentré chez lui.

Puis la colère laissa place à l'horreur – cette fois, il venait vraiment de tout gâcher en beauté. Tous ses efforts étaient ruinés. Non seulement il avait insulté Thorin, _(j'espère sincèrement ne plus jamais te recroiser !_ – bordel, mais il n'y avait _rien_ de plus faux!) mais en plus, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il attendait depuis des mois de pouvoir être avec lui, et ça, s'il se fiait à son Petit Manuel du Thorin Oakenshield, c'était deux raisons suffisantes pour que Thorin ne cherche jamais à le revoir.

L'ex de Thorin. Il était beau, dans le genre glaçon, et Bilbo songea que l'inconnu allait beaucoup mieux avec Thorin que lui-même – si on omettait le fait qu'il lui avait fait un enfant dans le dos et qu'il s'était marié deux mois après leur rupture. L'expression de Thorin laissait entrevoir tant d'humiliation et de rage lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça que Bilbo s'était demandé s'il l'aimait encore.

C'était à cause de cet homme, s'il faisait deux pas en arrière pour chaque pas fait en avant ?

De toute façon, à présent, c'était du pareil au même – tout était fini. Il ne passerait plus jamais ses soirées sur le canapé de Thorin, il ne lirait plus ses histoires aux enfants, et il ne se perdrait plus dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Il aurait dû faire taire sa fierté, songea-t-il, roulé en boule tout habillé dans ses couettes, des larmes brûlantes de regret coulant sur ses joues. Il aurait dû s'écraser. Tout bien considéré, il préférait être utilisé, embrassé pour rendre jaloux son ex, plutôt que de rester cantonner au statut d' _ami,_ derrière lequel Thorin se cachait soigneusement pour se protéger.

À peine avait-il formulé cette pensée que son amour-propre s'enflamma à nouveau – c'était honteux de penser à ça ! Il valait mieux que ça ! Il valait la peine que Thorin s'intéresse à lui pour de bon, et pas pour faire enrager quelqu'un d'autre !

Mouais. Il n'en était pas sûr.

.oOo.

La nuit fut atroce – Bilbo ne dormit pas. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas école le samedi ; il passa toute la journée au lit, sans même aller se laver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait de la visite, de toute façon ; Thorin ne savait certainement plus où il habitait.

Il avait tenté de l'appeler, tout de même, et lui avait laissé des messages ; mais Bilbo avait abandonné son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste en rentrant, en mode silencieux, et ne découvrit ses appels que le dimanche matin, après une nuit aussi agitée que la première.

Il y avait 54 appels en absence, et au moins une centaine de messages.

 _Où t'es ?_

 _Bilbo, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît._

 _T'es rentré chez toi ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes appels ?_

 _Bilbo, je te jure que tu te trompes complètement, j'ai absolument pas fait ça pour rendre Thranduil jaloux !_

Oh, alors il s'appelait Thranduil. Génial. Bilbo se serait bien passé de le savoir.

 _Je me fous complètement de ce mec, il se trouve qu'il était juste là par hasard dans la rue à ce moment !_

 _Ok, j'admets que le timing n'était pas très bien choisi..._

 _Mais je l'aurais fait même si Thranduil n'avait pas été là._

 _Réponds à mes appels, par pitié !_

 _Bilbo..._

 _Écoute, Bilbo, c'est un malentendu ! Pourquoi tu refuses d'entendre mes explications ?_

 _Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Je te jure que c'est vrai. Et que ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'autre abruti._

Le reste des messages n'apportait qu'une subtile variation au contenu, mais le fond était clair : Thorin ne le considérait pas comme une façon de rendre son ex jaloux.

Bilbo resta longtemps assis dans l'entrée de son appartement, le portable dans les mains, à relire les messages, les uns après les autres. Thorin n'en disait jamais trop sur ses sentiments, mais c'était bien normal, quand on le connaissait – il n'avait pas l'air du genre à dire "je t'aime", et certainement pas par SMS.

Les mains tremblantes, Bilbo faillit lui répondre, mais il y avait une chose qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout : c'était de revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Et s'il lui répondait, il était persuadé que ce serait ce qui se passerait.

Non. Si Thorin le voulait vraiment, comme il avait l'air de le prétendre, il faudrait qu'il le prouve, et qu'il vienne le voir en personne. Et là, Bilbo saurait qu'il était sincère.

Il ne vint pas le dimanche. Bilbo gardait espoir qu'il se souvienne de son adresse, mais c'était précisément _l'espoir_ qui l'avait mené là où il en était actuellement.

 _Ridicule._

Le lundi, il fit de son mieux pour expliquer à Fíli pourquoi il n'était pas venu à la fête, et pourquoi il n'irait plus voir Thorin à la boutique, sans entrer dans les détails, mais lorsqu'il lut la colère dans le regard de Fíli, il sut que le garçon avait tout compris de toute façon. Parlerait-il à Thorin ?

Même s'il lui en parla, Thorin ne se montra pas le lundi.

Fíli ne fit aucune mention du sujet le mardi, mais la colère avait disparu de ses yeux, et Bilbo songea que Thorin devait l'avoir briefé sur le sujet. Il offrit même à Bilbo un sourire compatissant qui donna envie à l'instituteur de se pendre – il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié d'un petit garçon de dix ans ; ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour épargner sa fierté déjà en miettes.

Thorin ne se montra pas à la sortie de l'école, et Bilbo tenta vaguement de se convaincre qu'il ne rentrait _pas_ chez lui la mort dans l'âme.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, ce soir-là, que la sonnerie aigrelette de l'interphone le fit sursauter, et il la contempla un instant, le cœur bondissant, avant d'aller répondre avec circonspection. Si ça se trouvait, c'était le voisin d'en dessous qui avait oublié ses clés, parce que Thorin ne se rappelait probablement pas de l'adresse, après tout, ça faisait plus de six mois, et –

\- C'est Thorin. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?

Il était là. En bas de chez lui.

Le cœur de Bilbo palpita douloureusement, tandis qu'il contemplait l'interphone, incapable d'y croire. Thorin était là. En bas. Pour lui. Il se rappelait de l'adresse.

Après un long moment de silence, Bilbo appuya sur le bouton.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et qu'il découvrit Thorin, perdu sur le palier, visiblement indécis quant à savoir à quelle porter il fallait frapper, il eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, mais ce fut l'amour-propre, ce traître, qui parla à sa place.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir demandé de venir.

Il la regretta dès qu'il vit à quel point Thorin semblait douché par son accueil, et fut terrifié, un instant, à l'idée qu'il décide de repartir ; mais Thorin semblait avoir trouvé du courage au fin fond de lui-même, car il posa la main sur la porte, l'air décidé à s'expliquer, et Bilbo le fit entrer.

Thorin était maladroit. Bilbo l'avait toujours su, mais là, à le regarder se débattre avec ses mots, et ses explications, il réalisa pour la première fois l'ampleur de sa maladresse. Il comprit que Thorin n'arriverait jamais à s'en sortir s'il ne lui donnait pas un petit coup de pouce, et ça tombait bien – il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire, lui aussi.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait moins peur que lui. Il était absolument terrifié – il n'était pas exclu que Thorin le rejette une deuxième fois, et là, ça risquerait de passer beaucoup moins facilement que la première fois, dans la boulangerie, parce qu'il était bien plus amoureux de lui qu'avant.

Mais tant pis. Thorin était venu chez lui, et ça valait bien la peine qu'il essaie.

Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir, aussi garda-t-il pour lui la phrase fatidique _"je t'aime"_ , qui tournait pourtant en boucle dans son cerveau – mais Thorin sembla comprendre le message tout de même.

Et l'accepter.

Et le lui rendre.

Ses lèvres cherchaient celles de Bilbo comme s'il n'avait plus envie de se séparer d'elles, et pendant un instant, Bilbo eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser de joie, là, ou se liquéfier sur le parquet de son salon – parce qu'il avait beau en avoir rêvé pendant six mois, au fond, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Thorin finirait par dire oui un jour ; et la réalité était tellement mieux que tous ses fantasmes qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'étrangler de bonheur.

Thorin était à lui, pour de bon.

 _Enfin._

Plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà, mes enfants ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on se retrouve, mais l'espoir fait vivre !

Des bisous !


End file.
